Step Up!
by Bela F
Summary: Toda nova etapa começa com um primeiro passo.
1. Prólogo

_**Step Up!**_

_**Prólogo**_

Mudança nunca foi algo fácil para ele. Na verdade, mudança não é fácil para ninguém.

Podia não aparentar, mas gostava de sua cidade. Tóquio era, sem dúvidas, contagiante. Pena que nunca o contagiou. Não totalmente. Sinceramente? Nada contagiava Uchiha Sasuke.

Sempre caladão e na dele. Nada muito complicado de se entender. Mas essa personalidade difícil e anti-social só piorou desde que seu melhor amigo mudou-se para um finzinho de mundo chamado Konoha. É, o único capaz de alcansar o moreno Uchiha, mudou-se. Só porque o avô, aquele pervetido de uma figa, foi promovido depois de anos, anos e anos naquele maldito escritório. Uzumaki Naruto. Um loiro irritante. A palavra correta seria insistente, mas tudo em Naruto era irritante para Sasuke. Mas tinha de admitir que esse jeito inabalavelmente irritante do Uzumaki fora o que manteve a amizade de tantos anos sólida durante esse um ano, desde que deixou Tóquio.

Mas o mundo é pequeno demais, e a vida nem sempre é tão injusta.

Como no início, mudanças não são fáceis para ninguém. É complicado. Mas dessa vez, a mudança não era um bicho de sete cabeças. Não! Era até bem animadora. Não ao ponto de fazer Sasuke pular de alegria, porém, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir quando seu pai lhe deu a notícia de que se mudariam para o mesmo finzinho de mundo para o qual Naruto fora levado. Konoha.

Agora, ele estava entrevado no banco de trás do carro. Os fones nos ouvidos no último volume eram, além de uma barreira para a voz insuportável de Itachi, para conferir melhor a batida da última música que Naruto havia lhe enviado pela internet.

Em todas as vezes em que abria sua caixa de e-mails, encontrava um de Naruto. Sempre dizendo o quanto Konoha é legal, e isso e aquilo. Sasuke apenas bufava e os respondia. O Uzumaki estava feliz, e apesar de satisfeito pelo amigo, Sasuke, bem lá no fundo, desejava que a vida para Naruto em outra cidade não fosse tão perfeita. Assim, ele voltaria para Tóquio e tudo seria como antes. Admitir que sentia muita a falta do Uzumaki destroçava seu orgulho, o que, claro, o irritava. Antes de Naruto, ele era sozinho. As outras crianças não gostavam do Uchiha. Mas naquela época ele não sentia-se melhor do que os outros ou era mal-educado. Não. O moreno Uchiha era apenas tímido. Mas timidez nem sempre é compreendida, por isso, quase sempre é mal entendida, chegando, muitas vezes, ser o pior defeito de uma pessoa. A sorte de Sasuke chamava-se Naruto. A parte amigável e social de Sasuke, chamva-se Naruto. O melhor amigo de Sasuke, chamava-se Naruto.

- Ei, pivete, tá pensando no seu namoradinho de novo? - debochava Itachi puxando um dos fones do ouvido do irmão mais novo - Não fica trisitinho, não, maninho. Logo, logo vocês vão se reencontrar e viverão felizes para sempre! - e riu, maldoso.

- Porque você não tira o cinto, abre a porta, se joga pra fora e morre, Itachi! - respondeu irritado.

- Meninos! - repreendeu-os Mikoto do banco da frente, virando-se para mirar os dois filhos. Tão parecidos. Tanto fisicamente quanto internamente.

- Se os dois não pararem com essa discussão infernal, eu paro o carro e os deixo para trás! - ameaçou Fugaku, os olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Você devia deixar o Itachi na estrada. E devia também passar com o carro por cima dele!

- Ei, pai, mãe! Por quê nós não dizemos a verdade pro pirralho?! - começou o mais velho - Vamos contar logo que ele veio na enchurrada do mês mais chuvoso à quinze anos atrás!

- Ora, seu...!

- Parem, os dois! - exclamou o pai já enfurecido, enquanto dirigia - Vocês não parecem dois rapazes educados de vinte e quinze anos! Estão mais para dois animais raivosos. Comportem-se!

Sasuke odiava ser repreendido. Principalmente se a culpa era de Itachi! O cara nem parecia ter vinte anos.

Os Uchiha não eram considerados uma família como as de propaganda de margarina. Os filhos herdaram de Fugako o jeito sério, mas Sasuke herdou de Mikoto um ar mais angelical. O mais velho parecia-se, fisicamente e mentalmente, com Fugako. Itachi herdara também, de sabe-se lá quem, um espírito pertubador, cujo alvo principal era sempre o mais novo.

Sasuke também não era fácil. Nunca deixava Itachi ficar com a última palavra. Os machos dessa família tinham uma marca registrada chamada orgulho. Isso sim era muito importante, mas não era o principal, afinal, em meio a três homens, havia uma doce mulher. Mitoko suavizava toda essa seriedade. Exercia um forte poder sobre o marido e os filhos. Algo conhecido como amor.

Fugako, o chefe da família, era um advogado de sucesso. Aprendeu, ainda um adolescente, que se desejasse alguma coisa, deveria trabalhar muito. Não precisava, já que os Uchiha eram uma família de dinheiro, mas tinha o desejo de seguir o próprio caminho, sem a ajuda do dinheiro da família. E conseguiu. Casou-se com sua namorada ao estaberlecer-se completamente. Poucos anos depois, veio Itachi, seu primogênito. Cinco anos passaram-se e Sasuke nasceu.

A mudança em si não causou problemas. Mikoto apoiara seu marido. Itachi não se importou em mudar os ares. E Sasuke reecontraria o melhor amigo. Perfeito. Ou quase. Nada era tão perfeito quando o caso era a família Uchiha, mas estavam juntos nessa.

A placa ''Bem-vindo à Konoha'' ficara para trás a uns cinco minutos e os prédios medianos, as lojas e as pessoas surgiam aos montes. Nada comparado à Tóquio. Num primeiro momento, houve estranhamento, mas o ar de Konoha era diferente. Era caseiro e aconchegante. Gostoso, para quem curte. Mikoto tinha certo brilho nos olhos negros. Brilho que não passou por despercebido por Fugako quando a mirou. Ele ficou satisfeito por isso, pois o sorriso de sua esposa o confortava. Com certa esperança de que seus dois herdeiros estivessem tão animados quanto a mãe, mirou-os pelo retrovisor, mas seu meio sorriso desapareceu ao vê-los jogados em cima do estofamento com as caras mais entediadas que jamais havia visto nos rostos dos filhos.

_- '' Ingratos. '' _- bufou em pensamento.

- Vejam garotos! - Mikoto chamava as atenções - Esta é a nova escola de Sasuke.

Sasuke mirou o prédio pela janela de Itachi, que tinha a mesma cara desanimada. Konoha High School.

- Grande porcaria. - disse o mais velho.

- Itachi! - repreendeu Fugako.

O prédio parecia bem antigo, daqueles cheios de corredores e histórias para se contar. Havia um grande portão cinza escuro, que no momento encontrava-se fechado. Claro, era sábado!

Sasuke fez uma discreta careta e voltou ao seu lugar no carro depois de esbarrar bruta e _acidentalmente_ em Itachi, que tentou lhe devolver o golpe, porém quando sua perna subiu, chutou o banco da mãe.

- Ei!

- Foi ele! - os jovens exclamaram em defesa.

* * *

O domingo foi trabalhoso. Os Uchiha tiraram o dia para arrumar o novo apartamento. Um ótimo lugar, por sinal. A vista da sacada da sala dava para a praça central, um lugarzinho bem agitado, com crianças e casais de namorados. O casal Uchiha achou melhor os filhos terem quartos diferentes, para não correrem o risco de perder um deles. O quarto de Itachi era no começo do corredor. O quarto dos pais era entre o banheiro e o de Itachi. Sasuke adorou a localização do seu, no fim do corredor. Bem longe do irmão mais velho.

Na hora do jantar, o apartamento estava parcialmente arrumado. A decoração ficaria por conta de Mikoto no dia seguinte, enquanto o marido iria trabalhar e Sasuke para a escola. O herdeiro mais velho conheceria sua faculdade à noite.

- Estão animados? - perguntou Mikoto tirando a mesa do jantar.

- Acho que não. - respodeu Sasuke, sincero.

- Estou empolgado. - começou Itachi, oposto ao irmão - Eu quero saber o que o pessoal desse lugar faz pra se divertir.

Era incrível como o irmão mais velho conseguia ser positivo de um jeito que enlouquecia Sasuke. Itachi sempre fora mais sociável. Deixou milhares de amigos em Tóquio, e namoradas também. Além de ser inteligente, Itachi conseguia fazer com que tudo ficasse divertido, pelo menos para ele. Adorava ter seus milhares de amigos e namoradas, pois em sua visão de vida, não importa todo o dinheiro que pudesse ganhar trabalhando e se esforçando se no final você acabar sozinho. O mais novo tinha de admitir que concordava parcialmente com o irmão.

Depois do jantar, Sasuke recolheu-se para seu quarto e ligou o computador. Abriu seus e-mails e não encontrou nenhum de Naruto. Resolveu não contar nada a ele sobre a mudança. Seria uma surpresa. Não que Sasuke gostasse dessas coisas. Queria mesmo era ver a cara que o Uzumaki faria quando o visse amanhã em sua escola. Sorriu internamente ao imaginar as feições tapadas do amigo loiro.

Arrumou a mochila azul-escura para o dia seguinte. Vestiu seu ''pijama'', um short preto. O clima de Konoha era realmente quente. Jogou-se na cama pesadamente e suspirou. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, fazendo-os de travesseiro. Um gesto bem ''Naruto''. Pela janela, mirou as estrelas brilhando em sua beleza única, com a lua ainda mais bela.

- É amanhã. - fechou os olhos.

E adormeceu.

* * *

**Fic dedicada à minha irmã Dora Delacour!**

Eu estava tipo:

Posto.

Não posto.

POSTO!

Já mencionei algo sobre esta fic que sempre quis postar.

Me inspirei logo no início do ano quando recomecei minhas aulas de dança de rua em outra academia.

Dança de rua e ler/escrever são um tanto opostos, devem estar imaginando isso.

Digamos que ler e escrever exercita minha mente.

E a dança, meu corpo.

Equilíbrio.

E me inspirei ainda mais depois do festival de final de ano, cujo o tema foi Disney. O pessoal da minha turma de street representou 'Os Incríveis'.

Foi massa! *-*

Enfim, pessoal, espero que gostem. Esse começo não faz jus ao que está por vir. Não posso garantir que a parte técnica de dança irá sair corretíssima, até porque estou aprendendo as categorias ainda.

Reviews, please!

E perdão pela demora nas minhas outras fics, mas agora que entrei de férias, tudo vai melhorar!

Beijos e até!


	2. 1,2 Step!

_**Step Up!**_

Capítulo 1_** -** 1, 2, Step!_

-

_It don't matter to me  
We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen)  
Which ever way the beat drop  
Our bodies will go (I like this)  
So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (hey, hey)  
And we will, we will rock you (oh yeah)_

_Não me importo  
A gente pode dançar devagar  
Tanto faz, como a batida levar  
Nossos corpos vão fluir  
Então manda pra cá, DJ  
E nós vamos, nós vamos balançar você_

_1,2 STEP - __Ciara_

-

Maldição!

Eu sempre odiei despertadores. Esse, em particular, me enlouquecia. Agarrei aquela porcaria entre meus dedos e o lancei contra a parede.

Aquele era o dia. Meu primeiro dia no Konoha High School. Não estava animado como meus pais queriam que eu estivesse. Estava curioso, admito. Tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa qualquer. Compraria o uniforme mais tarde na escola. Que sorte! Itachi não havia acordado ainda, e quando fui à cozinha, meu pai estava lendo o jornal e bebericando seu café, enquanto minha mãe preparava alguma coisa em cima da pia.

- Bom dia, querido. - desejou ela enquanto me servia um copo de suco.

Não respondi. Nunca respondo. Mas minha mãe sabe que esse é o meu jeito. Puxei ao marido dela, afinal de contas. Apesar de herdar o gênio de meu pai, herdei de minha mãe os traços de seu rosto, enquanto meu irmão era uma cópia de Uchiha Fugako. Tomamos o café e quando terminei, meu pai e eu escovamos os dentes e nos dirigíamos para a porta com minha mãe em nosso encalço:

- Boa sorte, filhinho. - ela desejou.

- Mãããe... - eu resmunguei. Odeio quando ela me trata como o caçulinha. Urgh.

- Não importa o quanto você odeie isso, você sempre será o bebê da mamãe. - e me beijou a bochecha enquanto eu fechava a cara.

- Mikoto, não deprecie o garoto. - não sei bem se o meu pai tentou me defender. Ele se aproximou dela com sua maleta em umas das mãos, e com a outra, enlaçou sua cintura enquanto ela sorria docemente.

- Tenha um bom dia no escritório.

- Você também, querida. - e lhe deu um selinho. Bem na minha frente!

- Urgh! - não fui eu quem havia feito isso. Itachi surgiu do corredor ainda trajando seu pijama, com os cabelos bagunçados - Isso logo de manhã?

- Ora, seu... - meu pai rosnou.

- Vão, ou senão chegarão atrasados justo no primeiro dia. - advertiu mamãe.

- Mande lembranças para o namoradinho, pivete!

Só tive chance de lançar-lhe um dos olhares mais terríveis que pude no momento. Meu pai me deu um leve empurrão e saímos pela porta. Descemos pelo elevador até o estacionamento. Meu pai me deu uma carona até a escola e no caminho conversamos um pouco. Uma das vantagens de ficar sozinho com ele era que sabia exatamente quando eu estava ou não a fim de conversar. Meu pai sempre soube respeitar meu silêncio, do mesmo modo que eu sabia respeitar o seu.

Ele parou o carro em frente aos portões da escola, mas não desligou o motor. Ia abrindo minha porta para descer, quando meu pai me chamou:

- Sasuke, está tudo bem mesmo?

Estranhei sua pergunta, mas afinal de contas, ele é pai, não é? Desde a época em que ele anunciou nossa mudança para Konoha, ficou um tanto preocupado se isso era ou não uma boa opção de vida. Expliquei troscentas vezes que me daria bem na nova escola. Teria Naruto novamente. Argh. Odeio quando me expresso desse jeito quando se trata dele. Soa um tanto dependente.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Sério.

Não esperei um sorriso por parte dele. E nem ele da minha.

- Boa sorte, meu filho. - desejou-me, dando um leve tapinha em meu ombro.

- Valeu, pai. - e saí do carro.

Esperei o carro dobrar a esquina. Foi então que me virei e dei uma boa olhada para a placa na parte mais alta do portão:

- Konoha High School. - sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Adentrei o recinto juntamente com a debandada de alunos. Direcionei-me à diretoria. Não foi difícil encontrar. Sentia os olhares curiosos queimarem minhas costas. Isso era extremamente irritante. Acontecia em praticamente todos os lugares em que eu ia. Senti-me um tolo ao ter um pingo de esperança de que neste lugar seria diferente.

Apresentei-me a diretora, que me cumprimentou e declamou regras, horários, temas dos clubes, e um monte de coisas que eu definitivamente não estava nem um pouco afim de prestar a atenção. Não tinha cara de quem tinha paciência para guiar e educar mais de trezentos adolescentes com os hormônios à flor da pele. Uma mulher loira, de olhos âmbar. Eu não sou um pervertido, não mesmo, mas ninguém na face da Terra não notaria os enormes... "dotes'' da diretora Tsunade ao olhar para ela. É realmente difícil imaginar que uma mulher com um olhar tão entediado seja responsável por todo um colégio. E logo naquele momento, senti que ela definitivamente não era como as outras líderes de instituições educacionais.

O sinal soou, e depois de um longo e pesado suspiro, a diretora Tsunade guiou-me até minha sala de aula, onde assistiria a minha primeira aula. A segui até uma das tantas salas daquele corredor infernal. Ela bateu na porta e fora um homem de máscara e cabelos prateados quem nos atendeu.

- Kakashi, esta é sua nova vítima, Uchiha Sasuke. – ela dizia com uma mão em meu ombro. E com certa força, me empurrou para dentro da sala de aula.

Não tive muito tempo para analisar meu professor, pois quando dei por mim já estava diante de uma classe cheia de pessoas da minha idade. Cochichos, risinhos. Urgh! Esses risinhos me matam! Naruto costumava dizer que minhas feições são automáticas. Nunca as controlo, e quando dou por mim, minha cara já está fechada e carrancuda, mas nem assim as meninas me deixam em paz.

Por falar em deixar em paz... Onde estava aquele dobe? Meus olhos vasculharam a sala a procura de um cabeção loiro, mas não havia nenhum loiro que me era familiar. Na verdade, havia muitas carteiras vagas naquela sala. E parece que não fui o único a perceber.

- Hum... O grupo ainda não retornou, não é Kakashi? – perguntou a diretora.

- Não, senhora. Devem estar a caminho, mas chegarão apenas na hora do intervalo. – respondeu o professor. E uma coisa que não pude deixar de notar nesse tal Kakashi, era que ele tinha um olhar tão, ou mais, entediado que a diretora Tsunade.

- Muito bem, - ela direcionou-se a porta e a abriu – deixo o Uchiha sob seus cuidados. Boa sorte. – e saiu.

Meu professor virou-se para mim e logo se apresentou:

- Pois bem, Sasuke. Eu sou Hatake Kakashi, seu professor de matemática. – parecia sorrir por baixo daquela máscara, mas não tive certeza – Sejam gentis, pessoal. Você pode se sentar na última carteira daquela fileira. – apontou-me a última carteira da fileira do meio.

Meu percurso foi tão desagradável quanto imaginei, mas eu não me importei. Lembro-me que permaneci sentado e calado a aula toda. Quando Kakashi começou a chamada percebi novamente que havia muitos alunos ausentes. Dentre eles Uzumaki Naruto. Eram exatamente oito alunos ausentes, e lembro que a diretora mencionou um tal grupo. Mal sabia eu...

Biologia, inglês, literatura, física e, finalmente, intervalo. O refeitório era imenso, dividido em um espaço coberto e um ao ar livre. Parecia um desgarrado, já que me sentei em uma das poucas mesas vazias na parte coberta. Sem dúvida, as mesas ao ar livre eram preferência em dias ensolarados como aquele.

Fiquei pensando em meu pai, sobre como se comportou naquela manhã ao me deixar na escola. Pais e mães são caixinhas de surpresa. Odeio surpresas. Faz-me lembrar das surpresas que Naruto preparava de vez quando, e que terminavam em fortes cascudos naquele cabeção loiro. Nos xingávamos e nos consolávamos. Éramos rivais e amigos. Cara, isso tá começando a ficar gay demais.

Enfim, meus devaneios fundiram-se ao nada quando vozes e exclamações despertaram meus sentidos. Meu olhar captou um bolo de alunos formando-se perto da entrada do refeitório, desenvolvendo-se até o meio. Ouvi mais uma exclamação e logo um grupo de onze pessoas surgiu pela porta. Estavam sendo cumprimentados pelos outros alunos. Me aproximei disfarçadamente.

- Não acredito que eles ganharam de novo! - uma garota disse a outro cara.

- Eles são demais!

- Quem são? – perguntei, me intrometendo na conversa dos dois.

- Ah, você é o novato. - o garoto me analisou - Não me admira que não saiba.

Quem esse cara pensa que é?

- Eles são os ''Ninjas''. - foi a garota quem me respondeu.

Fiz uma cara de quem dizia ''E...?''. Ela pareceu entender meu recado facial.

- Simplesmente o melhor grupo de Street Dancers da cidade. E pela agitação, agora da região.

Entendi perfeitamente que se tratava de um grupo que saiu para algum concurso. Venceram, é claro. Fiquei assistindo ao grupo adentrar o refeitório em bando. Estavam juntos e parecia que era sempre assim. Havia três garotas logo à frente. Uma loira, uma de cabelos e olhos chocolate, e outra um raro tom rosado de cabelo. Estavam acompanhadas de um cara sonolento de rabo-de-cavalo e um gordinho de cabelos castanhos. Logo à frente, um cara com cabelo tipo uma tigela e outro sério, usando óculos escuros. Havia também um cara que era cumprimentado por quase todo mundo. Ele tinha umas tatuagens vermelhas nas bochechas. Logo atrás, mais um garoto sério com uma carranca estampada na face pálida. Os cabelos escuros eram presos num longo rabo-de-cavalo. Suas feições o faziam parecer o mais velho de todos. Um grito estridente relampeou pelo refeitório anunciando um loiro cabeçudo com cara de tapado... Espera aí! Loiro cabeçudo com cara de tapado? E ainda por cima escandaloso? Tinha que ser aquele dobe!

E era.

Desloquei-me entre a pequena multidão e esperei até ele me notar. Mais uma vez um espírito idiota se apossou do meu corpo. Como se eu já não soubesse que aquele dobe nunca presta atenção em absolutamente nada. E como vi que ele passaria ao meu lado sem nem ao menos me olhar, tratei de pensar rápido. Eu nunca deixaria uma oportunidade de importuná-lo passar sem aproveitá-la. Esperei até ele se aproximar um pouco mais e, com força, bati meu ombro ao dele. Fiquei de costas e aguardei, sorrindo de um jeito malicioso, o que viria a seguir:

- Ei, você, não olha por onde anda, não?! - aquela voz estava um pouco mais grave do que me lembrava.

- Olha quem fala, - me virei para encará-lo - dobe.

Era exatamente por isso que não o avisei que me mudaria para Konoha e que estudaria em sua escola. Eu precisava mirar aquela expressão surpresa e ridícula.

- S-sasuke? - seus lábios tremeram e seus olhos azuis ainda estavam arregalados - Teme, é você?

- Além de dobe, é hipermetrope?

O Naruto, até sério, não se livrava daquela cara de dobe. E isso, até eu tinha que admitir que era hilário. Depois de uns instantes para processar a minha presença ali, ele abriu seu imenso sorriso cheio de dentes e veio me abraçar. Retribuí com alegria por vê-lo novamente. Agora tudo ficaria bem. Tinha meu melhor amigo de volta, e sabia que com ele por perto, as mudanças não me afetariam negativamente, pois nos melhores e piores momentos de minha vida, ele esteve comigo. Aconselhando-me, me xingando, me socando ou apertando minha mão. Odiava admitir isso a ele. Odiava de verdade. Para mim, as pessoas especiais de sua vida não precisam ouvir da sua boca o quanto significam para você, mas precisam, sim, perceber. E apesar de Naruto sempre ter sido... Naruto, ele sempre percebera isso.

- Cara, quanto tempo! – disse, agora de frente para mim – TEME! SEU MALDITO! – começou como sempre aos berros, socando meu ombro – Por que não me disse que se mudaria para cá?!

- E você acha que eu perderia a chance de ver a sua cara de idiota quando me visse na sua escola? – perguntei o encarando com descaso – Acho que não.

- Teme!

- Dobe.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e se aproximou passando o braço pelo ombro. Odiava quando ele fazia isso:

- Vem, cara. Vou te apresentar pra galera. – disse já me conduzindo para o outro lado do refeitório.

Como se eu estivesse muito interessado em conhecer os novos amiguinhos dele. Pouco me importava quem eram, como eram e o que eram. Não estava interessado em fazer amigos. Não precisava de mais amigos. Nunca precisei. Mas as coisas mudam, não é mesmo?

- Pessoal, pessoal! – ele berrava os amiguinhos já acomodados em seus lugares.

Nos aproximamos, e pude notar que todos naquela mesa já me olhavam com curiosidade, esperando pela apresentação que viria a seguir:

- Galera, esse é Uchiha Sasuke. Meu melhor amigo. Teme, esses são Inuzuka Kiba, – o de bochechas tatuadas – Aburame Shino, - o sério de óculos escuros – Rock Lee, - o cabeça de tigela – Mitsashi Tenten, - a de coques – Akimichi Chouji, - o gordinho – Nara Shikamaru, - o entediado – Yamanaka Ino, - loira de olhos azuis, que no momento, brilhavam como safiras – Haruno Sakura-chan, - a rosada de belos olhos verdes, que assim como Ino, tinha um brilho no olhar – Hyuuga Neji, - o de cabelos compridos – E eu acho que tá faltando alguém...

A memória do Naruto me mata.

- Neji, onde está a sua prima? - perguntou Tenten.

E antes que ele pudesse responder, Ino apontou para a entrada, mas não fiz questão de me virar e ver quem era. Naruto virou-se e jogou os braços para o ar, sinalizando:

- Ei, estamos aqui!

Pude sentí-la se aproximar vagarosamente, então, a voz de Naruto novamente se fez presente:

- Hinata, este é Uchiha Sasuke, meu melhor amigo. - começou ele - Sasuke, - automaticamente me virei, como sempre não esperando por nada extraordiário ou fora do normal - esta é Hyuuga Hinata.

Até agora, você já pôde ter uma boa idéia do meu tipo de personalidade. Frio e um tanto calculista. Nada me abala. Mas por incrível que pareça, ao me virar não consegui me mover. Meus pulmões trancaram assim como minha garganta. A voz estridente de Naruto estava longe demais naquela hora. Havia somente Hinata. Mas nada, nem ninguém.

Ela me sorriu novamente, e então ouvi sua voz pela primeira vez:

- M-muito prazer. - disse educada e tímida, e pareceu não esperar uma resposta minha.

Consegui voltar ao meu juízo perfeito depois que Naruto segurou meu ombro, guiando-me até a mesa novamente, e me fez sentar com ele e os amigos. Fingi estar entretido com Naruto quando o tal Neji se aproximou de Hinata e lhe perguntou:

- Onde estava?

- Fui ao banheiro. - respondeu baixinho.

E depois disso, ela se sentou entre o primo e Kiba, que a fez rir durante boa parte do almoço.

Tentei ao máximo não participar de nenhuma conversa. Não estava gostando de ficar ali, e Naruto podia sentir isso, mas como ele sempre fazia de tudo para me fazer mudar de idéia ou de opnião sobre alguma coisa, não desistia de prolongar conversas as quais tinha esperança de que alguma despertasse meu interesse. Pobre iludido.

- Então, Sasuke, - começou Ino - há quanto tempo você e Naruto se conhecem? - a loira tinha em mente me fazer participar da conversa, ou seja, me fazendo ser o assunto da conversa.

- Desde os sete anos. - respondi simplesmente.

- Ele nos falou muito sobre você. - disse Lee.

Mirei Naruto pelo conto dos olhos. Mas que mania chata de ficar contando sobre sua vida para os outros! Quem se importa com a vida do Naruto?! Mas falar da minha?!

- E o que exatamente ele falou sobre mim?

- Que você é um teme chato e rabugento! - adiantou-se o dobe.

- Até parece. - estreitei meus olhos - E você um dobe insuportável com cara de idiota. - eu disse inexpressivo.

Sakura e Ino riram baixinho e alguns outros também.

- Mentira dele, Sasuke. - começou Tenten - Naruto nos contou sobre como eram as coisas quando moravam em Tóquio.

- Sinto falta de Tóquio. - confessou o loiro ao meu lado - Depois que me mudei para cá, nunca mais viajei para lá.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei em silêncio pensando o quanto foi difícil o ano em que Naruto não esteve em Tóquio. Detesto admitir, mas me senti sozinho. E detesto ainda mais admitir que ele me fez falta.

O sinal fez o imenso favor de finalmente soar pela escola e muitos na mesa resmungaram e nos levantamos. Me direcionei ao corredor principal com a intenção de ir para a próxima aula.

- Qual a próxima aula? - ouvi a voz de Ino logo atrás.

- De acordo com o horário, é a segunda aula de matemática de hoje. - respondeu Sakura.

Apenas naquele momento percebi que estava sendo seguido por Naruto e sua nova gangue. E apenas naquele momento percebi que a maioria ali estudava na classe que agora também era minha.

- Teme, você está na minha classe! - Naruto berrou ao meu lado - Isso vai ser divertido.

Lembrei dos tempos em que ele e eu estudávamos na mesma classe no colégio de Tóquio. Merece um xingamento. O cara não dava uma dentro. Naruto não é burro, só desligado. E há algo nele que admiro, em segredo, é claro: determinação. Não há no mundo ninguém com tanta fé em si mesmo como ele. Tenho certeza que até a nova gangue já percebeu isso em algum momento e assim como eu, o admiram.

Vi que Neji, Lee e Tenten rumaram por outra direção logo após se despedirem. Neji, não, só os outros dois. Naruto percebeu que eu estava olhando e me explicou sem um pedido meu:

- Aqueles três são um ano mais velhos que nós.

Murmurei em resposta.

A sala estava em polvorosa. O curto intervalo entre as aulas era uma mínima fuga das responsabilidades estudantis. Odeio isso. Serve apenas para dispersar a pouca concentração dos alunos. Para pessoas desconcentradas como Naruto, é definitivamente o fim.

Ele e Kiba faziam algo muito idiota enquanto Shino, o esquisitão, mirava algo pela janela, que depois de olhar melhor, percebi ser um besouro voando lá fora. Ino e Sakura cochichavam alguma coisa e vez ou outra olhavam para mim, para depois darem aquelas risadinhas absurdamente insuportáveis. A aula de redação passou em câmera lenta. Esse tipo de aula nunca me agradou, pelo contrário, me aborrecia. Prefiro um problema aritmético à nível de faculdade a construir uma redação idiota e inútil para uma velha louca e sentimentalista como a senhora Sayuri.

O sinal soou novamente, mas não sabia qual era a próxima aula. Virei-me para trás e perguntei a Naruto:

- Qual a próxima provação?

- Educação física com o Gai-sensei. - informou-me - A melhor do dia.

Arquiei uma sombracelha e o segui pelos corredores logo após nos levantarmos assim como os outros alunos em direção ao ginásio que até então não conhecia.

Gostei da quadra de basquete. Esse é um de meus esportes favoritos e teria prazer em jogar uma partida na aula de educação física. Fomos ao vestiário trocar de roupa. Ao voltarmos à quadra, lá estavam as meninas já devidamente vestidas com suas malhas apertadas. Encontrei duas pérolas, que logo desviaram de mim. O mundo perolado ao qual me encontrava fora destilhaçado por aquele timbre absurdamente alto e irritante. Seu eu pudesse... JURO que se eu pudesse, arrancaria as cordas vocais de Naruto.

Virei-me e lá vinha ele correndo em minha direção:

- Teme, a aula será mista hoje, não é legal?

- Não.

Seu sorriso não murchou. Nunca murcha.

- Quase me esqueci que essa sua carranca não te abandona. - disse com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Naquele dia, jogamos vôlei. Naruto e eu ficamos no mesmo time. Pessoalmente, não gosto muito de vôlei, mas até que a partida foi boa. A muito não me exercitava daquela maneira. Desde pequeno gostava de esportes, mas estes estavam em segundo lugar em minha lista.

* * *

Já havia voltado para casa. Itachi não estava, só a minha mãe. Dei a ela um pouco da minha atenção e a ajudei com umas coisas. Não gosto de me enclausurar no quarto e deixá-la sozinha. Apesar de respeitar extremamente meu espaço, assim como o de Itachi, sei que ela sente falta da época em que eu vivia atrás dela, sempre segurando a barra de seus vestidos. Minha mãe é indispensável para mim, e não lhe digo o quanto a amo pois ela já sabe.

Após um tempinho dedicado à minha mãe, finalmente pude me enclausurar em meu quarto. Das poucas coisas que realmente gosto, essa vem em terceiro na minha lista. Resolvi fazer o dever de casa para descansar logo.

Quando finalmente terminei, arrumei minha mochila para o dia seguinte. Quando a joguei em cima da cadeira de minha escrivaninha, uma coisa caiu lentamente ao chão.

**''Flashback''**

_Pela primeira vez no dia o sinal anunciou uma coisa boa: o término. Depois de um banho, encontrei Naruto e sua gangue nos portões da escola. _

_- Então, tá combinado, pessoal. Aula na academia às cinco. - Tenten confimava com animação._

_Limitei-me a arquear uma sombrancelha. Naruto veio em minha direção e novamente respondeu a uma pergunta que não fiz:_

_- Vamos ter uma aula da academia. Quer ir?_

_- Não sei. - respondi._

_- Ora, vamos, Sasuke! Você vai gostar. - tentava Chouji._

_- Sério, nos mudamos ontem e ainda tenho umas coisas pra fazer. - não acreditei que a mania irritante do Naruto de dar satisfações a todo mundo me contagiou. _

_- Bom, - a voz melodiosa novamente - mas se mudar de idéia, aqui está o endereço. - Hinata estendeu um cartão e sorriu._

_**''Fim do Flashback''**  
_

A fonte de digitação era elegante, parecendo escrito à mão. O cartão em minha mão informava o endereço, o telefone e o site. Ao topo, as letras maiores e mais chamativas, apresetaram-me um novo lugar.

- Academia de Dança Hyuuga Hikari.

* * *

Idiota! Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, sou uma mula! O que diabo vim fazer aqui? Estava em frente a uma grande entrada com um letreiro indetificando a academia. Uma fachada bonita, com pedras ornamentais, acizentadas. Haviam flores, muitas flores, todas coloridas e esbanjando sua beleza para quebrar todo aquele cinza.

- Cara, qual é o meu problema?

Talvez se eu não estivesse ocupado demais me depreciando, teria a chance de correr antes que o tal Rock Lee me visse.

- Sasuke! Que bom que resolveu vir! - começou ele aproximado-se de mim - O pessoal vai adorar te ver aqui.

- Na verdade, Lee, eu só estava passando e...

- Então, vamos entrar!

Se entendeu o que eu disse, eu não sei, só sei que me vi sendo arrastado pela manga do casaco para dentro do recinto. Passamos pela recepção, onde haviam umas meninas vestidas com roupas para a aula de uma dança que, com a pressa de Lee, não pude identificar. A secretária parecia atarefada demais:

- Boa tarde, Yume. - desejou o cabeça de tigela.

- Oi, Lee. - o cumprimentou sem nem ao menos desviar os olhos do computador.

Ao deixarmos a recepção, Lee já havia me soltado, e como a merda já estava feita, eu simplemente deixei rolar: _''Dane-se.''_ - pensei. Seguimos por um extenso corredor com salas ao longo do caminho. Em todas as salas haviam barras de balé e as paredes tinham grandes espelhos, do teto ao chão. Ao final desse corredor, havia um ''cruzamento''. A plaquinha da direita direcionava o jardim e a da esquerda, uma entrada para os bastidores do palco. A entrada pública para o teatro incluso na acadmeia era uma logo ao lado da fachada. Bom, já deve imaginar o que aconteceu logo em seguida. Tive de seguir Lee, e me vi no palco junto dele enquanto o sombrancelhudo fazia o imenso favor de anunciar nossa chegada ao restante do grupo, que estava aquecendo os músculos:

- Pessoal, olha só quem apareceu!

- Sasuke! - Naruto saiu do outro lado do palco e veio ao meu encontro correndo e sorrindo como o Bambi - Vem comigo, cara! - o segui, descendo do palco e indo em direção à primeira fileira de cadeiras da platéia. Reconheci sua mochila laranja em uma das cadeiras e ele guardou o colar de seu falecido pai dentro dela.

- Ainda usa?

Ele me encarou e sorriu novamente:

- Sempre.

Conheci Minato, pai de Naruto. Não me lembro de detalhes sobre ele, mas lembro-me bem de seu jeito. Fisicamente, pai e filho eram muito parecidos. Mas a personalidade, Naruto herdou de sua mãe Kushina, que não cheguei a conhecer.

- Sasuke, você por aqui! - Ino exclamou do palco vinda do mesmo caminho pelo qual Lee e eu passamos. Estava trajando um collant de ballet preto e um short roxo, e as madeixas loiras estavam presas em um coque.

Logo atrás de Ino surgiu Sakura, com seu collant preto, um leve saia rosa e um par de polainas da mesma cor. Ao invés de um coque, seu cabelos rosados estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, por serem curtos. Tenten também apareceu. Sua baby look com uma bailarina estampada escondia seu collant branco até a altura de seus quadris. E Hinata entrou por último. Seu traje era o mais simples: um collant branco e uma saia, parecida com a de Sakura, só que lilás. A longa cascata negro-azulada estava presa também num coque, mas a farta franja ainda compria sua testa. As quatro garotas travajam meia-calça e sapatilhas um tanto surradas. Era óbvio que haviam acabado de sair da aula de ballet.

- Vamos nos trocar. - chamou Tenten, descendo do palco e indo em direção ao banheiro feminino numa saída do lado esquerdo da platéia, sendo seguida pelas outras.

Ao passar por nós, Tenten me cumprimentou de modo despojado. Gostei disso, ela não sorriu como Ino e Sakura. Hinata sorriu para mim e para Naruto.

- Boa tarde, pessoal!

- Boa tarde, Kurenai-sensei!

- Vamos começar logo com isso!

A professora Kurenai surgiu pelo mesmo caminho, trajando as típicas calças ultra largas, assim como todos os outros. Tinha cabelos negros e quando se aproximou de mim e de Naruto, pude ver que seus olhos tinham um tom rubro que nunca havia visto.

- Um novato?

- Ah, Kurenai-sensei, este é o Sasuke.

- Seu amigo de Tóquio? Prazer em conhecê-lo. - ela sorriu simpática enquanto eu tentava disfarçar minha raivosa interrogação por mais uma vez Naruto provar que vivia falando de mim pra todo mundo - Veio assistir à aula?

- Na verdade...

- Sim, ele veio! - Naruto respondeu por mim.

- Sério? - Kiba surgiu atrás de mim de Deus sabe onde.

- Não. - disse - Eu estava passando e então o Lee me raptou. Não vim com a intenção de participar da aula. - amém, Sasuke! Conseguiu se impor como queria.

- Mas já que está aqui deveria participar. - começou Chouji de cima do palco com um saco de biscoitos na mão. Junto a ele em cima do palco estavam Shino, Shikamaru, Lee e aquele tal Neji, que desde a minha chegada havia fechado a cara.

E enquanto os caras e Kurenai ainda tentavam me convencer dizendo que dessa vez eu poderia participar trajando calça jeans, eu deixava claro de que não iria. Mas não iria mesmo! E, nesse meio tempo, as meninas retornaram já devidamente vestidas. Ino e Sakura soltram os cabelos, enquanto Tenten refez seu penteado dos coques laterias e Hinata prendeu os cabelos um longo rabo-de-cavalo. Elas se aproximaram, menos Hinata, que subiu ao placo e foi ao encontro do primo. Aquilo tudo já estava me enchendo, me entupindo e logo, logo explodiria de raiva.

- Não, mesmo. Quem sabe numa próxima. - quando finalmente pensei ter vencido essa parada, a voz do tal Hyuuga dirigiu-se a mim pela primeira vez:

- Ora, vamos, Sasuke. Mostre-nos o que tem. - desafiou-me.

Ninguém avisou a esse Hyuuga que desafiar um Uchiha poderia ser perigoso. Certo, ele não tem culpa por isso. Mas era meu dever ensiná-lo, não é mesmo?

- Eu topo. - e ao som da comemoração dos outros, Neji sorriu de lado, desafiador. Fiz o mesmo, desafiado. Hinata, ainda ao seu lado o encarou um tanto desaprovadora, mas, ao que me pareceu, conformada pela personalidade do primo.

Me livrei do casaco e o joguei sobre a mochila de Naruto, o seguindo para o palco, assim como todos os outros, que ao longo do caminho ainda comemoravam minha decisão de ficar e participar. Sobre o palco, cada um colacava-se num determinado lugar, delimitando imaginariamente um limite de espaço, respeitado pelos colegas. Naruto pôz-se a uma certa distância, ao meu lado. Me encarou com um sorriso animado.

- Galera, não pelo fato de termos um novato entre nós, mas hoje vamos revisar o básico. - anunciou Kurenai pondo-se à frente do grupo - Então, vamos lá. - finalizou apontando o controle remoto para a diagonal e logo o lugar fora inundado pela batida de uma música que, sem dúvida, todos conheciam.

- 1, 2 Step! - ouvi a voz de Tenten.

- Eu amo essa. - disse Ino, animada.

- Vamos fazer: um, dois, passinho. Um, dois, passinho. - começou Kurenai lenta, fora ao ritmo da música, pisando forte com o pé esquerdo, passando o direito para trás e pisando forte novamente com o esquerdo, voltando a posição inicial. - Vocês!

E imitamos seus passos umas três vezes, para fixar. Depois, ela nos mandou aumentar o ritmo e repitimos até adquirir o fluxo.

- Sasuke, gostaria de vir para frente para olhar melhor? - perguntou-me a sensei.

- Claro. - respondi e dei uns passos à frente ficando ao lado de Kurenai-sensei, porém mais atrás.

- Agora, pessoal, vamos passar para o Scuba Hop. Todos se lembram? - e a resposta fora positiva - Flexionem a perna esquerda e a estiquem para o lado. E façam o inverso com a perna direita.

E enquanto repitíamos o passos já num ritmo mais rápido, ouvi Ino comentar com Sakura sobre mim, sem ao menos pararem os movimentos:

- O Scuba Hop do Sasuke nem parece o de um novato. - comentou a loira.

- É perfeito. - analisou a rósea - No começo, o meu era um desastre. - não pude deixar de sorrir depois dessa.

Ao longo da aula ouvi mais alguns comentários, não só de Sakura e Ino, mas dos outros também. No intervalo para beber água, Lee e Chouji vieram me dizer que eu estava indo muito bem. Naruto ria, e admito que também começava a achar muita graça da situação. Ao voltarmos para o palco, retomamos a aula por menos de meia hora. E faltando cinco minutos para o final, Kurenai-sensei nos permitiu um pouco de estilo livre.

Após uma breve comemoração, todos formaram um círculo, e me distanciei. Uma outra música começou e a reconheci: Show Me The Money, de Petey Pablo. Os caras entraram no clima da música, e Lee foi o primeiro a dançar no centro do círculo. Logo, fora a vez de Shikamaru, que me surpreendeu por sua energia que, até agora, me parecia sempre esgotada. E assim, foram um por um. Chouji e Shino também me surpreenderam. Ambos por provarem serem bem mais do que aparentam. Kiba fora um dos mais exibidos, fazendo movimentos rápidos e firmes, perdendo apenas para Naruto, que finalizou sua performance com um mortal exageradamente alto, bem típico dele. As meninas deram um show à parte. Os movimentos mais ousados, as jogadas de cabelo, tudo as diferenciavam dos caras, mas não as tornavam menos talentosas. Hinata fora a única delas que não dançou no centro do círculo, apesar de toda a insistência dos amigos e de sua energia no círculo. Isso me intrigou, pois durante a aula ela dançava como todos os outros, apesar de tê-la visto errar coisas que os outros não erraram, sendo uma aula de revisão. O último a dançar foi Neji. Minhas expectativas estavam certas: ele eram bom. Muito bom. Tá! Ele era um dos melhores, pronto! Ele podia ter toda aquela pose altiva e 'eu sou foda'. Seu talento o fazia parecer o líder daquela gangue.

Kurenai-sensei aproximou-se de mim enquanto Neji dançava.

- Por quê não tenta?

A encarei um tanto surpreso por me incentivar. Arquiei uma sobrancelha:

- Sério? - e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Neji finalizou sua performance e, ainda no centro do círculo, me encarou e disse:

- Faça no seu ritmo, Sasuke. - e riscou um sorriso de lado que me fez trincar o maxilar.

- É, Sasuke! Vem pra cá! - os outros começaram a me incentivar.

Não sei dizer se foi a música, mas algo fluiu dentro de mim, totalmente desesperada para sair. Caminhei a passos decididos para o centro do círculo, onde Neji, através de um gesto abrindo os braços, me cedia o espaço:

- Siga o fluxo. - e ao finalizar, juntou-se aos outros no círculo em volta de mim. O que ele me disse, não soou irônico como das outras vezes, e isso me intrigou. Parecia mais um... conselho.

Me vi envolto por Naruto e seus novos amigos. Algo em mim estava diferente. Algo queria sair, explodir. A tal coisa alcançou meu coração e tive vontade gritar. Mas a sensação não era ruim. Não. Era boa. Uma ansiedade que começava a me fazer questionar sobre cada um ali presente. O alto volume da música destacava bem o som das fortes batidas, e meu coração já estava em compasso com elas. Mirei Naruto que, com um sorriso, me fez um sinal positivo com o polegar e deu uma piscadela.

Não tardou e minha mente desligou-se e meu copro tomou o controle. Num minuto me vi dançando uma coreografia antiga que me causou nostalgia. E no outro, me vi ao chão e meus braços tiveram de ser fortes para suportar meu peso e o movimento rápido e frenético de minhas pernas. Os gritos animadores silenciaram-se por um curto momento, indicando a transição de motivação para surpresa, que logo tornaram-se gritos de motivação ainda mais fortes e animados. Levantei-me estrategicamente e apliquei alguns passos para finalizar, pois a música já estava em fase de encerramento. E ao finalmente parar, meu peito subia e descia em busca de mais ar. Meus braços tremiam um pouco pela força que fiz a pouco. Olhei em volta e todos me miravam com a mesma cara com a qual Naruto me recebera de manhã ao me reencontrar depois de um ano.

- Aquilo não foi um CCs! - começou Tenten - Foi?

- Como ele...? - tentou Lee.

- Mas... um novato não... - dizia Kiba - Nós levamos semanas pra aprender isso!

- Ele é tão... rápido. - a voz de Hinata parecia presa na garganta.

- Esse é o meu melhor amigo! - Naruto veio a mim e estendeu seu punho fechado. Reconheci aquele cumprimento, e com um sorriso vencedor, soquei seu punho com o meu, também fechado.

- Ahn, Naruto, - começou Kurenai-sensei - por acaso esqueceu de contar algo sobre seu amigo?

- Ah, - o loiro ao meu lado sorriu de orelha a orelha - talvez eu tenho esquecido de mencionar que, assim como eu, Sasuke dança desde os doze anos. - finalizou com uma mão atrás do cabeção loiro.

**OW!** Até que enfim! Pelo menos um detalhe sobre minha vida não fora publicado pela rádio patroa Uzumaki. ISSO sim me impressionou. Mas justo esse detalhe? Teríamos evitado todos aquelas expressões de _não ter onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha_. Ah, que isso! Eu estava me divertindo muito com aquilo. Até o bonzão Hyuuga estava envergonhado. Tenten se aproximou de mim:

- Uchiha, você é uma caixinha de surpresas. - estendeu sua mão a mim - Ganhou meu respeito só pelo CCs.

Eu havia gostado de Tenten logo de cara. Ela tinha um jeitão diferente e dispojado, como Naruto, mas com um diferencial: ela era muito suportável. Apertei sua mão com satisfação e logo os outros vieram me elogiar. Estava novamente cercado por eles e me senti estranhamente bem. Como se ali fosse um lugar realmente bom para se estar. Recebia tapinhas nas costas e nos ombros, palavras amistosas. Não estava muito acostumado a isso, mas acho que com esse tipo de coisa, a gente se acostuma rapidinho.

* * *

**Ai, gente, estou tão feliz por começar essa fic *-***

**E não! Não abandonei as outras coisíssima nenhuma! **

**Depois desse capítulo, estou partindo para 'Ice Box' com força!**

**Gente, vamos falar um pouco sobre os passos mencionados neste capítulo. **

**Se ao vivo já é complicado acompanhar, escrito então nem se fala. Então, separei dois vídeos para vocês terem pelo menos um noção:**

**Scuba Hop: ****.com/watch?v=5ukgQePDmWQ&feature=PlayList&p=06D4C3637F1BA2E7&index=2**

**CCs: ****.com/watch?v=8vHthrH3F0s&feature=PlayList&p=06D4C3637F1BA2E7&index=4**

**E aquele 'um, dois, passinho!'' está no clip '1,2 Step!' da Ciara, na parte em que ela ensina esse passo a umas crianças na rua.**

**Ah! Para quem se interessar, no meu orkut há algumas fotos de algumas das minhas apresentações de street. **

**Qualquer pergunta, me adicionem no msn e terei imenso prazer em responder! **

**A parte técnica, com nomes e descrições, não é fácil, mas prometo me esforçar para descrever de um jeito que vocês entendam bem.**

**Outra coisa! Não pensem que não tenho criatividade para nomes japoneses, mas resolvi utilizar um mesmo nome que Tilim-chan usou na fic dela, pois já havia pensado nele anteriormente e é um nome lindo. E acho que Tilim-chan concorda. ;)**

**Bom, espero realmente que gostem. Essa fic é sobre a dança da minha vida, que ainda é um tanto mal vista por alguns. E pretendo, através dessa, apresentar-lhe o incrível mundo da dança de rua e suas lições. **

**REVIEWS! **

**Questinem, critiquem, elogiem, me xinguem e me ameacem pela demora das outras fics!**

**Não importa! Só quero sentir vocês conectados à essa fic do jeito que estou!**

**Obrigada pelo carinho!**

**Beijos!**


	3. Junto e Misturado

_**Step Up!**_

_**Capítulo 2 -** Junto e Misturado_

_-_

_Tamo junto!  
O bonde tá formado, eu sou um elo da corrente que é ruim de quebrar  
Tamo junto!  
Se quer subtrair, fique por aí se não tiver a fim de somar  
Tamo junto e misturado, é lado a lado!_

Junto e Misturado - MV Bill e K-mila

-

Como um Ninja, eu deveira estar na pizzaria com a galera comemorando a nossa vitória no Campeonato Regional. O nosso troféu é incrível! Mas prefiro ficar na casa nova do teme. Ah, qual é, estou longe do meu melhor amigo há um ano. Eles até convidaram o Sasuke, mas ele não quis ir, então resolvi ficar com ele hoje. A galera entendeu.

- Por quê não quis ir, Sasuke? - perguntei esparramado na cama dele - A galera não te convidou por educação, mas sim porque gostaram de você, tô certo!

- Essa comemoração não é minha, Naruto. - respondeu prontamente, também esparramado na cadeira de sua escrivaninha - Você deveria ter ido com eles. A vitória também foi sua.

- Ah, não. - comecei, meu sorriso fraco - Eles estão aproveitando por mim. Além do mais, eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, tô certo!

Ouvimos batidas na porta e me sentei como um raio sobre a cama quando Sasuke a abriu e sua mãe lhe estendeu uma bandeja:

- Trouxe um lanchinho, meninos. - disse sorrindo para nós, enquanto Sasuke pegava a bandeja e depositava sobre sua escrivaninha.

- Obrigado, senhora Uchiha!

- Valeu, mãe. - ele agradeceu também.

E quando a senhora Uchiha já ia se retirar, a porta foi escancarada e dela surgiu Itachi:

- Naruto! - exclamou - Quanto tempo, nem parece mais o pirralho que vivia aos tapas com o meu irmão.

- Você não mudou nada, Itachi. - e realmente não mudou. Pelo jeito, continuava a atormentar o Sasuke como sempre fez desde que o pobre teme nasceu.

- Vamos, Itachi. - chamou-o senhora Uchiha - Eles devem ter muitas coisas para conversar. - é por isso que eu sempre gostei da mãe do Sasuke. Ela sempre sabe quando queremos alguma coisa.

E assim, meio que arrastado, Itachi e sua mãe saíram.

- Por quê você chama a minha mãe de 'senhora'? - perguntou Sasuke sentando-se no chão e levando a bandeja consigo.

- Ué, é pra chamar de que? Senhorita? Jovem dama? - me levantei da cama - O que você prefere? É só dizer. - disse sorrindo me sentando no chão de frente para ele, com a bandeja entre nós.

- O seu senso de humor um dia irá me matar de tanto tédio. - respondeu carrancudo pegando uma das batatas fritas de dentro da tigela - Só digo porque minha mãe não é nenhuma velha.

- Claro que não é. - concordei - Para uma mãe, a sua é mesmo bonita.

Ele me encarou com aquela cara de feições indecifráveis para as pessoas, mas como eu não sou qualquer um, reconheci sendo a expressão que me ameçava e me mandava mudar de assunto.

- Tá, entendi. - eu disse e peguei um dos copos da bandeja e tomei um gole do refrigerante.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo enquanto comíamos um pouco. Novamente reconheci uma de suas manias. Quando o silêncio começava a incomodar, era sinal de que Sasuke tinha algo à dizer ou perguntar, mas o orgulho não permitia.

- Eu sei que quer saber alguma coisa. - o encarei, e ele arqueou uma sombracelha - Adivinhei?

Ele assentiu, derrotado. Sorri, vencedor.

- E por quê não me pergunta?

Como se eu não conhecesse meu melhor amigo.

- Como... - ele começou, e logo bufou - Como os conheceu?

- Como conheci quem?

Sasuke fechou os olhos fortemente, como se estivesse contando mentalmente ou algo assim. Não entendi bem o porquê.

- Sua nova gangue.

- Ahh! A galera! - entendi - Gangue?

- Esquece, Naruto. - ele disse, impaciente - Como os conheceu?

Eu desliguei por uns instantes. Um filme parecia estar sendo rebobinado em minha cabeça, e eu queria juntar todos os pedaços para contar à Sasuke.

- Ah, cara, foi engraçado. Eu lembro que no primeiro dia de aula, eu tava super perdido...

- Novidade. - me interrompeu, e seu comentário me fez rosnar.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Eu estava perdido no corredor e não sabia em qual sala deveria entrar...

**_''Flashback''_**

_Ah, cara! Aonde fui me meter?! Era tanta cabeça que eu nem sabia qual era a minha. O sinal tocou e eu ainda não havia conseguido encontrar minha sala de aula. Tudo por culpa da vovó peituda. Aquela preguiçosa! Quem foi o desvairado que a pôz na direção dessa budega?! Não adiantava pirar. Eu precisava de ajuda, e urgente, senão perderia minha primeira aula e levaria para casa uma advertência e o tarado do meu avô ia me encher o saco dizendo o quanto sou cabeça oca. _

_- Ei, cara. - ouvi uma voz atrás de mim - Tá perdido? - o garoto era sombrancelhudo e tinha o cabelo tipo uma tigela preta._

_- Você é novo aqui? - perguntou-me uma garota. Nossa, como ela era gata. _

_- Aham. - respondi meio abobado - Sou sim._

_- Deve estar tendo problemas para achar sua sala. - o garoto adivinhou - Me chamo Rock Lee. E esta é Haruno Sakura._

_- Uzumaki Naruto. - me apresentei._

_- Muito prazer, Naruto. - a garota de lindos cabelos róseos me sorriu, e nessa hora já tinha me esquecido completamente do meu atual problema - Posso? - perguntou-me indicando com o dedo o papel em minha mão._

_- Ah, claro! - lhe entreguei. _

_- Hum, deixe-me ver... - ela leu rapidamente e sorriu - Ei, você está na minha turma!_

_- Sério? - perguntei, meus lábios não controlando o sorriso que ia se formando._

_- Cara, que maravilha. - comemorou o sombrancelhudo - Então, o deixo sob sua proteção, Sakura. Até mais, Naruto! - despediu-se já caminhando._

_- Até! _

_A segui até a sala de aula e lá me apresentou ao professor Kakashi, que já de cara me provou ser um belo de um carrasco. Matemática. Só de pronunciar essa palavra, meus pêlos se arrepiam. Sem brincadeira, essa matéria não vai com a minha cara, tô certo! Ela não deve gostar de caras como eu, definitivamente. _

_Sentei-me perto de Sakura, que me apresentou à sua amiga Ino. E assim, as aulas passaram até a hora do intervalo. Lee me convidou para sentar junto dele e de seus amigos. Sakura estava lá e Ino também. Lee me apresentou a cada um ali na mesa e eles me receberam muito bem. _

_Com o passar dos dias, me aproximei de cada um deles, e eles eram muito receptivos. Realmente senti que gostavam de mim do jeito que eu também gostava de cada um. _

**_''Fim do Flashbak''_**

- As coisas estavam realmente boas aqui em Tóquio e eu estava feliz. - eu dizia e Sasuke ouvia, me encarando - Cada um ali me completa de um jeito que não sei definir. O Lee, por exemplo, ele é o super simpático. A Ino é a loirinha doidinha. O Shino, o esquisitão sensível. O Kiba é o barulhento! Neji é tipo você, carracudo e caladão, mas é gente boa. Bem lá no fundo, mas é. - Sasuke tacou uma batata em mim - A Tenten é uma moleca. A Hinata é um amor. Shikamaru é o ser mais preguiçoso que existe na face da Terra, que se pudesse vivar de ar para evitar qualquer tipo de esforço, ficaria feliz. Mas é um ótimo amigo, sem dúvidas. O Chouji é um amigão, em todos os sentidos! - ri fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos com um sorriso que provalmente ele não percebeu - E... a Sakura...

Não sei mesmo por quanto tempo fiquei pensando nos olhos verdes de Sakura e em seu rosto. Essa garota é diferente de todas que já conheci e tenho certeza de que nenhuma outra é como ela. Ela era absolutamente inteligente e extremamente linda! Como uma garota pode ser linda e inteligente daquele jeito? Não que eu realmente pense que uma garota bonita não possa ser inteligente, longe disso, mas a Sakura não era uma garota. Era **a **garota!

- Sakura, hein? - a voz do teme me fez acordar.

- Hum?

- Fala sério, Naruto. - ele começou, com um sorriso esquisito - Tá afim dela, não tá?

- O quê?!

- Admite logo, dobe! - Sasuke depositou seu copo sobre a bandeja novamente - Não dá pra esconder isso de mim. - contou vantagem, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Sem essa, Sasuke! Eu não tô, não. - juro que tentei parecer firme e seguro nessa afirmação, ou melhor negação, mas não tenho certeza se funcionou - Sakura é apenas minha amiga, nada mais. Tô certo!

Ele arqueou uma sombrancelha:

- Té legal, então não se importa se eu trocar uma idéia com a sua... ''amiga'', não é?

- Não se atreva, teme!

Não que eu sinta inveja dele, mas eu já conheço a manha desse Uchiha. Ele faz um sucesso absurdo com as garotas, e até hoje não entendo o porquê, e queria mesmo que alguém me explicasse. Mas, enfim, o fato é que eu não queria que ele ficasse jogando o charme barato de Uchiha pra cima da Sakura! Meu melhor amigo não é do tipo que se apega fácil, é do tipo que se desapega mais fácil ainda quando o assunto é _garotas._ Em Tóquio, ahh, em Tóquio! Quantas se descabelaram por causa dele. Quantas já vieram me fazer perguntas sobre Sasuke e pedir para arranjar encontros com ele. Cara, se eu tivesse um tanque com capacidade para uma tonelada, acho que a quantidade de lágrimas já derramdas por Uchiha Sasuke ultrapassaria essa medida. Sem sacanagem! E o foda é que ele não tá nem aí. Como uma pessoa com um coração pode fazer isso com uma menina? Tenho muito orgulho em ser homem, e também tenho minhas necessisdades masculinas como Sasuke e todos os outros caras têm, mas convenhamos: garotas merecem respeito. Até mesmo aquelas mais safadinhas que sempre me olham de um jeito convidativo que, na maioria das vezes, não desperdiço. Sempre o aconselhava a ser mais cuidadoso com esse tipo de situação, mas minha voz, por mais alto o volume que posso conseguir atingir, parece entrar num de seus ouvidos e sair rapidamente e sem desvios pelo o outro. Cara, será que ninguém me escuta?

- O que disse? - tá vendo?!

- Eu disse: Não se atreva, teme! - repeti entrando na dele, sabia que era só pra me irritar, mas não me controlei a tempo de ignorá-lo.

- É brincadeira. - ele só sabe dizer essas coisas comigo, porque perto dos outros ele não diz, então eu passo por palhaço, _sempre._

Não respondi e ele entendeu que adentrara em um campo minado chamado 'Sakura'. Agora ele não me aporrinha mais! Espero.

O assunto morreu por um tempo por conta da minha cara emburrada e meu bicão. Não consigo me livrar desse bico, mas já que ele tá sempre ali comigo nas horas em que estou possesso, deixa ele aí. Mas meu mau humor nunca dura mais que cincos minutos, o que, claro, é um dos meus pontos mais fortes. Cara, imagina se além do Sasuke, eu também fosse carrancudo?! Como o mundo sobreviveria sem um Uzumaki Naruto para neutralizar a tensão?

Enfim! Eu tava mesmo afim de saber como andava as coisas em Tóquio e nem precisei começar a falar, já que o teme adiantou-se:

- Tóquio está do mesmo jeito como deixou.

- Ou seja, contagiante? - meu sorriso estava largo.

- Eu ia dizer monótona e incrivelmente irritante. - seus olhos transmitiam um desdém que eu passei a me acostumar com o passar dos anos. Por mais que pareça que Sasuke nunca está satisfeito com nada, é apenas fachada, culpa daquela cara entediada de teme que ele tem.

- Fala sério! - comecei pegando umas batatas da tigela - E o pessoal? - as comi com vontade.

- Tá falando de exatamente quem, Naruto?

- Ora, de quem mais? - perguntei de boca cheia - Do Mike!

- Mike? - Sasuke repetiu o nome com um sorriso, daqueles que surgem em sua boca sem um comando seu, quando a emoção realmente o controla por poucos segundos possíveis - O cara tá legal. Sempre diz que você faz falta nas rodas.

Mike era o cara.

_**''Flashback''**_

_Corríamos como loucos. Tentamos brigar bravamente como homens deveriam fazer, mas ao percebermos que chegavam mais e mais garotos, uma simples troca de olhar foi o suficiente para que Sasuke e eu concordássemos que correr era a melhor opção para sobrevivermos, ou pelo menos evitar uns hematomas e sermões quando chegássemos em casa._

_Erámos dois moleques em corpos de meninos de 12 anos. Na saída da escola naquele dia, um grupo de bandidinhos mexeu comigo e com Sasuke. Queriam nossa mesada, mas não daríamos nem a pau! Eu e meu melhor amigos estávamos economizando há semanas para torrarmos tudo no novo fliperama do shopping. Não mesmo que semanas de esforço, trabalho, horas de estudo e tarefas domésticas idiotas iriam por água à baixo só porque um bando de pivetes resolveram mexer com, segundo eles, dois playboyzinhos vindos da escola. _

_Corríamos e nossos pulmões já reclamavam o bastante para minha garganta exigir qualquer líquido. Sasuke me puxou pela camisa enquanto fazia uma curva que, infelizmente, terminava em um beco sem saída. _

_- Merda! - dissemos em uníssono. _

_Risadas e o som de correntes nos fizeram mirar um ao outro, para depois mirármos ao mesmo tempo o grupo que bloqueava a saída. _

_- Agora se quiserem sair vivos dessa, passem a grana. - um deles deu uns passos á frente empunhando um canivete, que brilhou com a pouca luz daquele beco._

_Engoli em seco e dei uns passos incertos para trás, e Sasuke fez o mesmo. Meu avô sempre disse para nunca revidar com violência e também para nunca reagir à um assalto. Mas aos meus 12, eu não classificava aquilo como um assalto e sim como uma puta de uma injustiça! Estávamos em menor número e protegendo algo que nos esforçamos para conseguir. Era por esse tipo de coisa que eu me sentia infeliz por viver num mundo como este. Mas nunca pensei em desisitir de absolutamente nada, pois uma coisa que meu pai me ensinou e eu gravei em minha memória, foi que a esperança é definitivamente a última que morre, e que ela só morre depois que nós morremos, ou não. Não sei dizer. Só sei que naquela hora eu não queria mesmo desisitir, mas revidar e reiniciar uma briga seria suicídio para mim e para Sasuke. E eu não seria irresponsável ao ponto de colocar a vida do meu melhor amigo em risco por causa de dinheiro, coisa que poderíamos conseguir novamente com nossa união e esforço. _

_Temi que aquela fosse a hora em que nós experimentaríamos algo realmente ruim que poderia resultar em uma tragédia ou apenas em traumas pré-adolescentes, coisa que seria bem melhor do que uma tragédia, pode apostar. Sobreviveriámos à traumas, mas não à uma tragédia. Tentei despertar de meus devaneios antes que despertasse todo enfaixado em um hospital e fiz a única coisa que poderia ter feito: orei! _

_Sim! Clamei a todos os nomes que conhecia, mas clamei à Deus que nos tirasse dessa. Que culpa tínhamos se Tóquio era perigosa? Erámos apenas dois meninos de 12 anos em pleno término da fase de crescimento e recém chegados à puberdade! Não queríamos pedir penico, mas a coisa estava realmente feia pro nosso lado. Se Deus pudesse enviar um anjo para nos ajudar, a hora era definitivamente a mais propícia! _

_- Ei, vocês! - a voz vinha da entrada do beco - Acham legal se aproveitar de gente que está em menor núrmero? _

_- Ah, não, cara! - disse um dos pivetes - É ele!_

_- Não vou fugir dele! - disse o pivete com o canivete, parecendo o líder, visivelmente alterado - Ele também está sozinho!_

_Sasuke e eu não conseguimos ver nada além de uma sombra na entrada do beco, já que o cara estava à favor da luz, seu rosto e seu corpo estavam completamente obscuros. _

_- O fraco de caras da sua laia é que subestimam todo mundo. - disse a sombra, ou melhor, nosso anjo enviado - Caras como eu... nunca estão sozinhos. - e ao término da sutil comparação, mais sombras bloquearam a entrada do beco._

_- Ih, ele tá com a galera dele! - exclamou um dos pivetes._

_- Larguem as armas no chão e evaporem! - a voz ordenou. _

_Com uma visível relutância, os bandidinhos largaram as armas e puseram-se a caminhar cautelosamente até a entrada do beco, onde o grupo mais velho abriu brechas por entre os membros. _

_- Vaza! - o líder do grupo mais velho exclamou quando o moleque, que antes tinha o canivete na mão, parou diante dele. _

_Finalmente eles foram embora. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke e eu deixamos o ar sair e nossos corpos ficaram moles demais de tanto alívio. _

_- Ei, vocês dois! - miramos a entrada e nosso salvador se dirigia à nós - Vão embora!_

_Nos entreolhamos e nos pusemos a caminhar em direção à entrada. Conforme nos aproximávamos, o cara e seu grupo se afastavam devagar, e pude ver ter uma visão melhor deles._

_- Podem ir. - o líder disse ao seu grupo - Eu alcanço vocês. _

_Assentiram e caminharam para longe dali. Nosso salvador também começou a caminhar, só que mais devagar que os outros. Quando nós chegamos à entrada, e nossos olhos reclamaram pela súbita apararição ao sol, ele estava parado um pouco afastado dali e miramos suas costas vestidas por um casaco verde. Me aproximei devagar, mas mantive uma distância. Sei lá quem era aquele cara. E se ele quisesse nossa grana como recompensa? _

_- Er... - minha voz estava rouca, ainda presa em minha garganta seca - Valeu._

_- Deviam ser mais cuidadosos. - sua voz estava firme, mas pude sentir o tom irônico. Aprendi a reconhecer esse tom com Sasuke - Dois pirralhos como vocês podem se machucar feio. - virou-se revelando seu rosto._

_Ele era alto, mas não parecia adulto. Sua pele era bem mais que bronzeada. O cara era negro, com o tom de pele parecendo chocolate. Seu cabelo estava raspado e seus olhos negros eram levamente puxados, mas não puxados como os de um japonês. Os lábios eram carnudos. Seu casaco verde estava aberto e por baixo ele trajava uma camiseta branca, calças jeans largas. Seu olhar emanava uma experiência que Sasuke e eu ainda não tinhámos e que iriámos adquirir a partir dali._

_- O que tá olhando, branquelo? _

_- Nada. - respondi - É só que... - não sabia o que dizer._

_- Não tá acostumado a ver pessoas como eu na sua cidade? - ele arqueou uma das sombracelhas escuras e cruzou os braços frente ao peito._

_Cara, ele tem músculos! Os meus ainda parecem calombinhos! Quando vou ter músculos iguais aos dele?!_

_- Não é isso! - tentei - Não me interprete mal, por favor. Não sou desse tipo de pessoa que está pensando, tô certo! - sorri largamente._

_- Obrigado pela força. - Sasuke se pronunciou vindo para o meu lado - Se não fosse por você acho que agora teríamos mais alguns buracos pelo corpo._

_O cara sorriu, divertido._

_- Eles não iam machucar vocês. - explicou - Só queriam a grana._

_- O que não iríamos dar nem a pau! - exclamei, revoltado - Depois de tanta provação, nós conseguimos juntá-la para nós gastarmos, e não para eles!_

_- O que você chama de provação? - ele perguntou._

_- Estudar e fazer as tarefas que o avô dele não gosta de fazer. - quem respondeu foi Sasuke com o olhar mais entediado, como se eu fosse um idiota._

_- Claro que é! - disse em minha própria defesa, porque se dependesse do Sasuke, eu pareceria um completo imbecíl - Eu poderia estar curtindo enquanto posso ao invés de fazer essa coisas estúpidas! _

_Não que eu realmente pensasse que estudar seja uma estupidez. Não mesmo! Tenho plena consciência de que se quero mesmo me tornar advogado, como o meu pai era e meu avô é, terei de dar tudo de mim para conseguir. Mas eu tinha 12! Queria fazer coisas legais como sair com os amigos, jogar video game até meus olhos lacrimenjarem e comer ramen até sair pelos meus ouvidos. _

_- E o que vocês chamam de diversão? - ele peguntou._

_Sasuke piscou em dúvida e eu cocei minha cabeça, ainda mais confuso que ele. _

_- Ora, o que mais? - comecei como se essa fosse a pergunta mais absurdamente fácil do mundo. E era, não era ? _

_- Sair com os amigos, jogar video game até os olhos lacrimejarem? - eu me assutei com a resposta do Uchiha ao meu lado. Às vezes eu penso que Sasuke lê mentes. _

_- E comer ramen até sair pelos ouvidos! - completei._

_Nosso salvador riu de modo discreto com seu sorriso de dentes extremamente brancos e nos olhou com um humor diferente nos olhos. _

_- Estão afim de descobrir o que é diversão de verdade? _

_- Isso é um convite? - Sasuke arqueou uma das sombrancelhas e o cara assentiu._

_- Demorou! - exclamei. _

_Ele começou a caminhar e nós o seguimos com Sasuke me encarando como se me desse uma terrível bronca. 'Não sabemos quem ele é!' - dizia seu olhar. 'Relaxa, ele salvou a gente' - dizia com o meu. Sorri para ele, que revirou os olhos e passou a encarar as costas do cara que ia à nossa frente._

_Caminhamos por poucos minutos, em silêncio. Atravessamos uma rua e dobramos a esquerda em mais um beco, que diferentemente do anterior, era bem iliminado pela luz do sol daquela tarde. Haviam outras pessoas ali, tanto negros quanto japoneses como nós. Garotos e garotas. Ao avistarem o cara que estávamos seguindo, eles vieram saudá-lo:_

_- E aí, cara? _

_- Beleza? - ele os cumprimentava também. _

_- Ficou de babá? - quis saber um deles que apontou para mim e para Sasuke com o queixo._

_- Eles estão comigo. _

_E bastou dizer aquilo para que as piadinhas acabassem. _

_- Você tem moral com essa galera, hein? - comentei._

_- Digamos que eu me dou bem com todo mundo. - sorriu._

_- Vê se aprende com ele, Sasuke. - dei-lhe uma cotovelada no braço e em resposta, ganhei um rosnado. _

_- Afinal de contas, - começou Sasuke, com a voz séria - como se chama?_

_E somente naquela hora me lembrei de que nomes existiam e não sabíamos qual era o dele. Ele também pareceu acordar para isso e com um sorriso apresentou-se:_

_- Meu nome é Mike._

**_''Fim do Flashback''_**

- Senti muito a falta dele. - admiti - Foi naquele dia que ele nos ensinou os passos mais básicos, lembra?

- Não esqueci. - Sasuke tinha o olhar meio perdido - Você dançava como um macaco, de tão desengonçado.

- Hah! - fiz - Olha quem tá falando! Como se no começo você fosse tão bom quanto o Mike!

- No começo, eu achava que ele era é o melhor.

- Mike é o melhor.

_**''Flashback''**_

_Me sentia um bobo da corte perante todos aqueles caras habilidosos. Eu tentava, juro que tentava! Mas não tinha jeito para aquilo. Sasuke também estava determinado, mas assim como eu, não tinha a experiência que Mike e seus amigos tinham. _

_- Não parem! - ele nos encorajava - Estão indo bem. _

_- Mike, pareço um idiota. - eu disse realmente chateado enquanto treinava o tal do Scuba Hop, um passo muito enjoado de se fazer em ritmo acelerado. _

_- Vai parecer um idota se desistir. _

_Meus olhos arregalados encontraram os olhos negros e sérios de Mike. Senti o poder das palavras fluir por mim e quando olhei para o lado, Sasuke havia parado, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele sugou o ar com força e ao som da música que ouviámos, repassou os passos pra valer. A ação de Sasuke só me fez ficar ainda mais inspirado. Respirei fundo e o esperei terminar para fazer o mesmo. Dancei com energia e pela primeira vez, senti o prazer que os movimentos agéis e firmes do hip hop exigiam. _

_Não me reconheci depois que terminei. Os caras estavam me elogiando, dizendo que eu levava jeito e tudo o mais. O mesmo faziam com Sasuke, que me surpreendeu ao sorrir para mim. Nos viramos para um Mike de braços cruzados, que nos sorriu de lado e nos chamou com um movimento de cabeça e nos aproximamos:_

_- Naruto... Sasuke... - começou - O talento de vocês pode melhorar__ com muita facilidade, - disse com um olhar amistoso, porém sério - mas só depende de vocês._

_Refleti por um momento e parecia que Sasuke fazia a mesma coisa. Nossos olhares se encontraram e com o sorriso riscado de Sasuke, tive minha certeza mais que confirmada._

_- A gente topa. - confirmei com a certeza de que nossa decisão simbolizava o começo de algo realmente grandioso em nossas vidas._

_A partir daquele dia, Sasuke e eu passávamos as tardes com Mike. Saíamos da escola e corríamos para aquele mesmo beco, que às vezes não ficava lotado como no primeiro dia em que estivemos, e então erámos só eu, Sasuke e Mike. Ele nos ensinou tudo o que sabemos hoje sobre hip hop e derivados. Lembro-me que em um dos primeiros dias, ele ligou o som e uma música bem legal e movimentada o fez dançar de um jeito individual, um jeito só dele, que logo percebi que nem eu e nem Sasuke poderíamos copiar._

_- Hoje vocês vão descobrir o 'feeling'. - ele dizia enquanto ainda dançava._

_- E o que temos que fazer? - perguntou Sasuke, que como eu, o observava._

_- Isso não é algo que eu possa ensinar à vocês. - ele dizia enquanto dançava - Terão de aprender sozinhos._

_- Como assim? - perguntei._

_- Precisam conhecer o ritmo da sua dança. Precisam conhecer seu próprio corpo e deixar a música fluir._

_Confesso que viajei com suas palavras no primeiro momento e parecendo entender minhas feicções confusas, Mike parou de dançar e nos chamou com seu movimento de cabeça:_

_- Fechem os olhos. - ordenou e eu obedeci, mas tive a ligeira impressão de que Sasuke foi meio relutante antes de obedecer - Agora, ouçam a música. Esqueçam de tudo ao redor de vocês, inclusive a minha voz, mas só quando eu disser. Agora, movimentem-se. _

_A sensação era boa, meu corpo movimentava-se de acordo com o ritmo da música e me senti conectado á ela. Desejei não mais parar. _

_- Vamos, Sasuke! - ouvi a voz de Mike e fiquei tentado a abrir os olhos e incentivar meu melhor amigo a fazer direito, já que eu sabia que a timidez camuflada de Sasuke o bloqueava completamente - Deve se entregar à isso se ralmente quer melhorar. Derrube a barreira que te impede de sentir-se bem, cara. _

_Tive de fazer o dobro da força para não abrir os olhos. A única coisa que pude fazer foi torcer por ele. Torcer para que Sasuke descobrisse os segredos que a dança esconde, aqueles que passei a descobrir sozinho e que ninguém poderia ensiná-lo. Não abri os olhos, pois seria como se eu não tivesse confiança nele, como se eu não acreditasse em sua capacidade. Apenas continuei a dançar do meu jeito, até que novamente ouvi a voz de Mike:_

_- Agora abram os olhos, mas não parem._

_E ao finalmente abrir os olhos, me vi diante de Mike, que me analisava com um olhar sério. Olhei para o lado e Sasuke também dançava, mas percebi que ele queria parar. _

_- Não parem! - a voz de Mike estava firme - Têm de aprender à conviver com a platéia. - pôz-se a caminhar ao nosso redor - Acostumem-se com os olhares sobre vocês, e não fujam deles. - ele dizia. Me sentia desconfortável diante do olhar anlítico e severo dele, mas não parei e Sasuke, ainda que extremamente incomodado, também não - Alegrem-se com os olhares reconfortantes e aceitem os críticos. Não se intimidem por olhares desaprovadores. Não sintam superiodade aos olhos invejosos, mas saibam ser superiores àqueles que querem sua derrota, desejando sua vitória. _

_As palavras de nosso mentor eram absorvidas por minha mente de um jeito que não soube explicar. Somente as palavras de uma pessoa foram capazes de ir tão fundo como as de Mike em minha vida: as de meu pai. Coisas que sei que não esquecerei e que com toda certeza ensinarei aos meus filhos. _

_Naquela tarde, Sasuke e eu aprendemos a individulidade no hip hop. Nossos estilos próprios nasceriam depois da prática e do esforço. O céu estava alaranjado anunciado o pôr-do-sol. Estávamos sentados em um dos bancos da pracinha perto do beco e Mike voltou com duas garrafas d'água. As estendu para nós e as pegamos. Enquanto saciávamos nossa sede, ele sentou-se entre mim e Sasuke._

_- Hoje foi incrível! - eu exclamei, ainda entusiasmado - Eu poderia ficar a noite inteira fazendo isso, tô certo!_

_Mike riu e logo me perguntou com seu sorriso extremamente branco:_

_- De onde você tira tanta energia, hein Naruto?_

_Pisquei em dúvida, mas logo abri o mais largo dos sorrisos e lhe respondi:_

_- Eu não faço idéia._

_E após umas risadas, minhas e de Mike, é claro, o silêncio pairou no ar. Não um silêncio angustiante daqueles que me desesperam e eu acabo berrando algo para quebrar a tensão, mas daqueles que simbolizam uma reflexão de todos os presentes. Por uns instantes, a boca da garrafa de água me pareceu algo bem interesante de se observar enquanto minha mente viajava para um lugar muito longe. _

_- Onde aprendeu à dançar? - aquela pergunta vinda de Sasuke, além de me despertar, não era para mim._

_Minha curiosidade já estava aguçada, e mirei o cara entre mim e meu melhor amigo. Seu olhar, antes perdido no chão, agora mirava as nunvens arroxeadas do pôr-do-sol. Um sorriso miúdo surgiu em seus lábios carnudos e sua pele negra brilhava com a luz daquele céu, coisa que, ao parar para notar, não acontecia com a minha pele e nem com a de Sasuke. Em todos os seus quinze anos, nosso mentor vira coisas que nós ainda não vimos e viveu experiências inéditas para nós dois. _

_- Na minha antiga escola, com meus amigos._

_- É? - eu estava interessado - E em qual escola daqui você estudava?_

_- Não nasci no Japão. _

_Sasuke me encarou, e por sua expressão levemente surpresa, logo me dei conta que em meu rosto havia uma imensa interrogação._

_- Então... de onde você veio? - o Uchiha forçou. _

_- Estados Unidos._

_Se antes meu rosto tinha como enfeite uma interrogação, agora tinha uma expressão ridiculamente embasbacada. _

_- Mas se você é americano..._

_- O que faço aqui no Japão? - ele completou minha pergunta - Boa pergunta. - Mike levantou-se do banco e ficou parado, de costas para nós - Depois que completei doze, minha mãe faleceu vítima de uma doença cardíaca. Meu pai se tornou um maníaco pelo trabalho e quase não nos viámos mais. Eu não reclamava, pois sabia que o trabalho era uma desculpa para amenizar seu sofrimento. Ele tinha seu trabalho e eu tinha o hip hop, então apesar da dor, estávamos bem. Ele trabalhou tão duro, que seus supreriores lhe deram uma oportunidade única: uma promoção. Mas esse posto tinha seu preço._

_- Tiveram de se mudar para Tóquio. - Sasuke concluiu enquanto a pausa de Mike me sufocava._

_- Não é permanente. Na verdade, para ocupar o tal posto na empresa, meu pai tem de ''treinar'' aqui no Japão. _

_- Mas... - eu comecei, medindo minhas palavras para que nenhuma baboseira saísse e eu o magoasse - Então por quê você está tão... - comprimi meus lábios por um segundo - infeliz? _

_Uma nova pausa sufocante pairou. O vento soprou e o casaco aberto de Mike voava na mesma direção em que as pétalas de sakura iam. O sofrimento dele era palpável e aquilo fez-me sentir um aperto fortíssimo no peito. Começava a me questionar se minha pergunta fora um enorme erro quando sua voz, mais baixa que o normal, invadiu meus ouvidos:_

_- Ele gosta daqui. - após essa frase, ele riu de um modo triste, que fez o aperto em meu peito intensificar-se - Tóquio contagiou meu pai, e ele está feliz aqui. Não que a felicidade dele me faça infeliz, isso nunca! Mas... quanto mais ele gosta, mas nos afastamos do nosso verdadeiro lar. Nasci e cresci nos Estados Unidos. Minha mãe está enterrada lá. Meus amigos estão lá. - mirou o céu - Minha vida está lá. _

_O silêncio agora estava me incomodando muito, porque a tristeza ainda era intensa. Não gosto de ver pessoas assim. Me senti um inútil por não dizer algo reconfortante à Mike, que permaneceu de costas. E quando pensei que realmente não poderia fazer nada, as palavras já estavam saindo pela minha boca, vindas do coração:_

_- Por quê você não tenta? - mesmo com minha cabeça baixa, pude sentir os olhares de Sasuke e de Mike sobre mim - Por quê não tenta fazer de Tóquio o seu novo lar? Por mais que tenha saudades do seu país, não pode viver em função disso. Se der uma chance às mudanças, você será feliz em qualquer lugar. _

_Não sei muitas coisas sobre sentimento e tudo o mais, mas é nessas horas que sempre desejo ter o poder de ver além de uma pessoa, para descobrir suas dores e depois ameninzá-las com minhas palavras. Mas não sei se faço direito, só sei que posso me orgulhar em deixar meu coração me guiar nesses momentos._

_- Vai parecer um idota se desisitir. - quando ouviu sua pórpria lição sair dos lábios de Sasuke, Mike virou-se e nos encarou._

_Ele mirou de Sasuke à mim como se sua mente processasse o que nós dois falamos à pouco. E sua resposta foi a última coisa que eu esperava que viesse logo após isso:_

_- Não sou eu quem deveria ensinar as lições? - finalizou com um sorriso - Ainda sou o mais velho. - cruzou os braços, e a partir daí descobri que essa era uma de suas poucas manias quando o papo era interessante ou quando esperava uma resposta._

_- Sem essa! - protestei - Amigos trocam lições, tô certo!_

_- Não vale essa de ficar lembrando que é o mais velho. - começou Sasuke - Sou tão centrado quanto você._

_- E eu? - quis saber já que o Uchiha não incluiu meu nome na frase._

_- Você é um dobe. _

_- Ora, seu... ! - me levantei do banco me posicionando em frente à Sasuke e de costas para Mike - Repete isso!_

_- Dobe. _

_- Eu vou te mostrar o dobe! - e quando meu punho se fechou na altura de meu queixo mirando o teme, Mike entrou em minha frente._

_- Ei, ei! - começou ele com os braços para o ar fomando um ângulo de noventa graus nos cotovelos - Não acredito que ainda tenha energia para brigar com o Sasuke depois de treinar. _

_- Ele só não tem energia para estudar. - disse Sasuke cruzando os braços e recostando-se no banco._

_- Como é? - rosnei e Mike teve de me segurar pelo casaco enquanto meus punhos estavam apenas à poucos centímetros do sorriso vitorioso daquele teme! _

_Com um simples puxão, Mike me afastou de Sasuke e novamente se pôs entre nós. Fiquei a fuzilar Sasuke com o olhar e ele fazia o mesmo, e uma faísca saia de meus olhos indo diretamente para os dele. _

_- Ei, vocês dois. - nossos olhos miraram Mike que pôs-se a caminhar - Vamos, já é noite. Suas famílias podem se preocupar. _

_- Hah, - eu fiz, pegando minha mochila de cima do banco - se o teme sumir é bem capaz do Itachi comprar um cachorro e por no lugar dele. - e quando Sasuke se levantou, senti sua mochila ir dolorasamente contra minhas costas - Ai! - rosnei, mas ele já estava caminhando ao lado de Mike, e precisei apertar o passo para alcançá-los._

_Ao final dos treinos de hip hop, Mike nos acompanhava até a metade do caminho e sempre nos separávamos num cruzamento. Sasuke ia pela esquerda, Mike pela direita, e eu seguia reto. Paramos nesse cruzamento, e antes da despedida, Mike nos agradeceu:_

_- Obrigado por hoje, galera. _

_Pisquei em confusão e Sasuke simplesmente emitiu um som._

_- Eu não estou muito acostumado a receber conselhos e esse tipo de coisa, mas... - ele fez uma pausa e umideceu os lábios - acho que nem sempre posso ser aquele que ensina, né?_

_- A vida tem disso, tô certo. - eu disse com os braços atrás de minha cabeça._

_- Às vezes você ensina, e outras você aprende. - ele refletiu em voz alta - Saquei. - sorriu, e fez um sinal positivo com o dedo polegar - Valeu, gente._

_- A gente... - começou Sasuke, visivelmente desconfortável pelo o que ia dizer, mas como ele nunca deixava nada pela metade, finalizou sua fala - tá aqui pra isso. - mirou um ponto qualquer, menos Mike e eu._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que meu sorriso se alargou, o de Mike surgiu. Até mesmo ele já percebera que apesar da pose, aquele nosso amigo Uchiha tinha uma coração enorme, mas era daquele tipo de pessoa que demosntra seu afeto através de ações extremamente sutís, como por exemeplo me xingar de tudo que era maneira. _

_- Então... estamos juntos. - Mike estendeu sua mão para o centro de nossa roda._

_Mirei de sua mão para seu rosto. Riscou um sorriso de lado e esperou. Com um sorriso largo, pousei minha mão sobre as costas das de Mike, e nós encaramos Sasuke, que arqueou uma sombracelha e virou o rosto para o outro lado, pousando sua mão sobre a minha depois de um tempo. _

_**''Fim do Falshback''**_

Depois daquilo, fomos cada um para sua casa. Lembro-me que ao chegar em casa, meu avô tacou o livro que estava lendo em mim quando entrei pela porta, me perguntando, aos berrros é claro, onde estava até aquela hora. Depois do susto, me aproximei com cautela e lhe contei tudo. No começo, ele não levava fé que esse negócio de street fosse algo que me traria lucros, não só financeiros, futuramente. Mas com o tempo, ele percebia minhas mudanças. Minhas raras crises de tristeza e mau humor, tornaram-se ainda mais raras, quase inexistentes, desde que comecei a dançar. Com o passar do tempo, meus músculos cresciam e eu me sentia realmente bem por já ser bom o suficiente para entrar nas rodas de hip hop que Mike sempre participava. No começo, nem Sasuke nem eu participávamos delas, com medo de pagar um mega King Kong na frente dos amigos do Mike. Eles eram incríveis! E admito que me sentia intimidado, mas prometia a mim mesmo que treinaria e aprimoraria meu _feeling, _e finalmente Sasuke e eu começamos a participar das rodas.

Não aprendemos hip hop numa academia, nem com um professor diplomado, mas sem dúvidas, aprendemos com o melhor.

* * *

Ah, esse capítulo nem demorou a sair :)

Então, pessoal, esse capítulo é de extrema importância pois narra como Naruto e Sasuke aprenderam a dançar.

Logo que comecei a pensar em postar a fic, imaginei um jeito bem legal de explicar as raízas deles dois, e então nasceu o Mike.

Eu o imaginei tipo aquele modelo que está na capa do CD 'Luv Classic 2009', mas não é exatamente como ele. Na verdade, era exatamente como o modelo da capa do 'Luv 2', nas fotos dentro daquela revistinha com as letras das músicas, mas eu fiz o favor de perder a capa do CD e não sei o nome do cara. E como são exatamente três e oito da manhã, levar a casa à abaixo para procurar vai ser tenso! COMOFAS/

AH! Outra coisa! Vou fazer um momento propaganda aqui, então não reparem, ou melhor, reparem sim!

Postei uma oneshot chamada 'Baba' inspirada na música da Maria Gadú, e o casal é Neji/Hanabi, que honestamente não sou fã, mas achei que a música tinha tudo a ver com que eu pensei.

Então, se puderem ler e deixar uma review, vão fazer essa ficwritter muito feliz! :D

Enfim, gente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
REVIEWS! *-*

MUITO OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO!

Grandes beijos!


	4. Oh, shit!

**_Step Up!_**

_**Capítulo 3** - Oh, shit!_

_-_

Que droga! Não aguentava mais ficar naquela maldita cama. Três semanas depois que nos mudamos, o calor infernal desse fim de mundo deu uma trégua, e ontem na saída da escola, caiu um dilúvio. E é claro, desprovidos de guarda-chuvas e já a caminho de casa, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Tenten e eu pegamos chuva. Mas não foi uma garoa, foi uma pancada violenta, com direito a vento e uns trovões. O fato, é que graças a chuva, não pude ir à escola hoje porque de manhã acordei com febre e minha mãe não me deixou sair, apesar de eu quase ter conseguido fugir, mas graças ao Itachi, ela me descobriu. Ele me paga por isso!

Quando senti que minha paciência já ultrapassava o limite do escasso, chutei meu cobertor com raiva e fui até a cozinha, onde minha mãe estava preparando o almoço.

- Sasuke, disse para ficar na cama.

- Não aguento mais ficar lá. - lhe disse tentando não ser mal criado, afinal que culpa tinha minha mãe?

Ignorei seu olhar, que provavelmente estaria me seguindo, e me direcionei à sala, onde me joguei no sofá e liguei a televisão.

- Sei que está entediado, querido, mas foi pelo seu bem. - ela dizia da cozinha.

Não disse nada. Fiquei passando os canais não procurando nada em particular, já que a esta hora da manhã, eu sempre estava na escola e nunca via tevê. Não encontrei nada de interessante, pra variar. Fiquei assitindo ao canal de esportes por um tempo até meu pai surgir pela porta da sala com sua maleta na mão:

- Sente-se melhor, filho? - perguntou-me enquanto despia-se de seu paletó e o depositava sobre o descanso do sofá.

- Sim. - respondi, ele veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá e espalmou sua mão sobre minha testa e minha franja cobriu-lhe os dedos.

- A febre já está baixando. - informou-me - Acho que amanhã já estará melhor.

- Espero que sim.

- Querido, que bom que veio almoçar em casa hoje. - minha mãe veio da cozinha e meu pai foi ao seu encontro.

- Vou me esforçar para vir mais vezes. - e com um sorriso, ele lhe deu um selinho.

Fiquei assistindo àquela cena e me perguntando se eles não estavam me vendo ali. Tem um doente aqui, se alguém se importa!

- Pai, mãe, tem crianças no recinto. - Itachi me apontou com o queixo aparecendo atrás de nossa mãe, que sorriu levemente corada, enquanto meu pai pôs-se a caminho do banheiro para lavar as mãos.

- O almoço está na mesa. - ela anunciou e Itachi a seguiu até a mesa de jantar, que esparramado no sofá eu podia ver - Venha, Sasuke! - ela exclamou da cozinha.

Me arrastando, caminhei preguisoçamente até a cozinha e lavei minhas mãos na pia. Meu pai retornou e se sentou na cabeceira da mesa e nós almoçamos todos juntos.

Minha mãe fica feliz quando estamos todos reunidos, apesar de que me unir à Itachi num mesmo espaço seja um tanto arriscado, já que do nada começamos uma briga sem nenhum motivo verdadeiramente importante ou lógico. E aí então que meu pai impõe sua autoridade e nos calamos. Então minha mãe muda de assunto com sua doce voz e a paz volta a reinar, pelo menos até Itachi me provocar novamente.

Depois do almoço, meu pai teve de voltar para o trabalho e antes de sair me desejou melhoras outra vez. Itachi foi para o quarto fazer os deveres da faculdade e eu fui até minha mãe perguntar se ela queria ajuda. Ela disse para eu voltar a descansar para sarar rápido, e como eu defintivamente não queria passar mais um dia sufocante em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada além de ver tevê, voltei ao meu quarto e ali fiquei por um tempo. Depois de dez minutos irritantes na cama, me levantei e tirei meus livros da mochila. Sentei-me na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e me pus a estudar a matéria que perdi naquele dia. Claro que algumas coisas estavam complicadas, já que não tive as anotações e as explicações dos professores, mas nada que umas perguntas à eles não resolvessem.

E foi assim que passei a tarde, e vez ou outra minha mãe vinha me ver aqui no quarto para medir minha temperatura, que finalmente estava começando a voltar ao normal. E meu irmão, em suas raras crises de irmão mais velho protetor, veio me peguntar se eu estava bem e perguntar se eu queria ajuda com os estudos, aceitei sua ajuda apenas uma vez quando eu já estava a ponto de rasgar a página do caderno de exercícios de matemática ao não entender como se resolvia o maldito problema de logarítmo. Quando ele terminou a explicação, me senti bem idiota, e me senti mais idota ainda quando lhe agradeci e ele me sorriu. Depois que ele saiu, uma memória tomou conta da minha mente. Um dia, quando eu tinha 6 anos e estava apredendo a ler e escrever, meu pai estava trabalhando e minha fora às compras, e estávamos em casa somenteu Itachi e eu. Ele estava em seu quarto e eu entrei quando vi a porta entreaberta. Sem se virar, ele perguntou educamente o que eu queria e eu lhe repondi com minha vozinha infantil que não conseguia resolver um de meus primeiros problemas matemáticos. Ele me sorriu e me chamou para perto de si com um gesto de mão. Ao me aproximar, seu dedo foi contra minha testa, e isso ele faz até hoje. Sorri para ele e lhe mostrei o problema. Ele me explicou e quando eu fiz uma careta de quem dizia ''Era só isso?'', ele bagunçou meus cabelos e me fez rir de algo que hoje já não me lembro, e bem lá fundo, lamento por não lembrar.

Balancei minha cabeça espantando minhas mémorias, e parece que elas se esconderam novamente em algum lugar de minha mente, que por sinal, começava a entender melhor os poblemas de logaritmos e eu já estava no final de um dos mais complicados daquela página quando ouvi a campainha, seguida pela voz levemente elevada de minha mãe:

- Sasuke, atenda a porta pra mamãe!

Bati meu rosto no caderno de exercícios sobre a mesa e infelizmente aquilo não me fez perder os sentidos. O som da campanhia me fez levantar, e como o visitante sem nem nenhum pingo de paciência estava a apertar aquela porcaria, não me importei em colocar a camisa e caminhei a passos rápidos e firmes até a sala. Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar no olho mágico, e se soubesse, teria olhado para pelo menos ter tempo de escapar daquilo.

- Sasuke-teme! - disse o sorriso extremamente largo e branco, e umas cabeças com rostos já constantemente vistos por mim que me fizeram arregalar os olhos e dar um passo incerto para trás com a cara de mais ridícula supresa.

- E aí, cara ? - perguntou outro sorriso, o de Lee.

Num movimento totalmente involuntário, fechei a porta o mais rápido possível e ofeguei como se tivesse participado de uma maratona de léguas e léguas. Talvez se ficasse quieto eles iam embora!

Tá, vocês acreditaram mesmo que eu fiz isso? Pois eu teria feito se Naruto não tivesse adentrado pela porta, liderando a fila indiana que se seguiu atrás ele com sua, agora nossa, gangue. Esperei até que todos passassem, e esperei ainda alguns segundos antes de fechar a porta, eu ainda não havia processado toda a situação. Ao me virar, lá estavam eles me encarando, uns sorridentes, outros com a típica face séria e o resto, no caso as meninas, visilvemente desconfortáveis com o que eu não sei.

- Ficou de molho em casa hoje, né sortudo? - latiu Kiba. Pera aí! Quem foi que latiu?!

A febre devia ter fritado uma parte importante do meu cerébro responsável por minha visão para eu não ter visto aquele bezerro entrar!

- O que esse cachorro tá fazendo aqui?! - apontei para o monstro branco ao lado de Kiba, que se agachou e rodeou seus braços pelo pesocoço peludo.

- Não fala assim, Sasuke. - disse Kiba - O Akamaru veio te visitar também, né garotão? - e o bicho latiu.

- Olha, a minha mãe não vai...

- Ora, que ótima surpresa! - minha mãe surgiu dos corredores, adentrando a sala - Por quê não me disse que seus amigos viriam visitá-lo, meu filho?

- Porque eu também não sabia. - respondi, mas parece que ninguém me deu ouvidos.

- Oh, que lindo! - a voz dela parecia a de uma das meninas quando ela se aproximou daquele saco de pulgas e pôs-se a acariciar seu pelo - Como ele se chama?

- Akamaru. - respondeu Kiba com o peito inflado.

- Você é mesmo uma beleza, Akamaru. - ela se dirigiu ao cachorro e eu revirei os olhos - Acho que dessa turma eu conheço apenas você, Naruto. - analisou.

- Ah, sim! - o loiro sorriu e se aproximou dela - Esses são nossos amigos da escola e do hip hop.

Naruto apresentou cada um deles. Ela elogiou demoradamente cada uma das meninas, dizendo que o cabelo de Ino era uma maravilha, que Sakura parecia uma bonequinha, que Tenten tinha um belo sorriso, essas coisas. Mas ao ver Hinata, ela realmente se encantou:

- Nossa, que olhos lindos você tem. - minha mãe sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de Hinata também - São iguais aos de Neji. - ela notara a semelhança.

- Somos primos. - disse a Hyuuga com sua vozinha, ao lado de um Neji um tanto desconcertado, mas perfeitamente educado com minha mãe.

- São mesmo lindos.

- Obrigada, senhora Uchiha.

- Obrigado. - Neji agradeceu e eu me senti eternamente idiota. Agora só faltava a minha mãe elogiar os caras também além das meninas.

O caso é que antes de minha mãe nos deixar sozinhos na sala, ela me fez dar um jeito de acomodar toda aquela cambada. As garotas sentaram-se num dos sofás e os caras se espalharam pela sala. Eu estava encostado na parede e não participava da conversa até que eu me tornei o assunto:

- Como se sente, Sasuke? - perguntou Ino em nome de todos.

- Bem. - respondi.

- Visivelmente. - disse Tenten me analisando de cima a baixo. Olhei de Tenten para meu abdômem e somente naquela hora me dei conta do motivo do desconforto, principalmente por parte Hinata, e do olhar de reprovação de Neji. Eu estava sem camisa. Não pude evitar um sorriso, quase um riso discreto, já que fora Tenten quem dissera isso. Essa garota era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam me fazer rir, ou simplesmente sorrir ao ponto de eu emitir um som beirando o riso. Não era à toa que fora ela a primeira dos Ninjas que conquistou minha amizade nos meus primeiros dias em Konoha. Os outros foram me conquistando de jeitos diferentes, e essa visita contou alguns pontos, apesar da aporrinhação.

- Você é terrível. - eu disse.

- Me orgulho disso. - ela me sorriu, brincalhona.

Antes que o assunto se prolongasse, fui ao meu quarto e vesti uma camisa qualquer que encontrei em cima da minha cama. Ao me virar para a porta, mirei meu caderno de exercícios sobre minha escrivaninha e ao lado dele, estava o carnê da academia. '_'Academia de Dança Hyuuga Hikari''_. Há três semanas, me matriculei e agora era um aluno. Essa três semanas também foram um período de experiência, tanto para mim quanto para os outros. E depois de muito esforço, me tornei um Ninja, e aos poucos revisei as lições que aprendi com Mike. E aprendi as lições que somento os Ninjas puderam me ensinar. E uma delas, eu estava apredendo naquele dia, durante aquela visita.

Torci para que eu não tivesse gasto muito tempo ali no meu quarto relembrando os acontecimentos de três semanas para cá, mas ao voltar à sala, percebi que todo esse tempo fora suficiente para que Itachi os conhecesse.

**Será que ninguém percebeu que eu era o doente e que todos esses sustos poderiam ser _fatais_ para mim?!**

- Irmãozinho! - sentado entre Ino e Tenten, ele me avistou - Seus amigos são ótimos!

Encontrei o olhar de Naruto e ele parecia me fazer uma pergunta muda. _''Quem é ele e o que fez com Itachi?'',_ mas antes que meu cérebro processasse a pergunta para formular uma resposta, que eu creio não seria muito educada, o interfone tocou, me fazendo lembrar de um detalhe: Como toda aquela gente passou pelo porteiro? E com essa interrogação, atendi aquela porcaria:

- Que é?

_- Oh, é você, Sasuke?_

- Quem é?

_- Sim, é você. É o Deidara. -_ que ótimo_ - Manda o seu irmão descer que a galera tá esperando. -_ pelo menos eles não iam subir.

Voltei à sala para encontrar Itachi sendo o centro das atenções do jeito que ele gostava.

- Ei! - chamei, mas parece que minha voz era nada, ou talvez eles estavam me ignorando - Itachi!

Meu irmão não fez nada além de me encarar como se eu fosse um cachorrinho que pedia atenção.

- Seus amigos estão lá embaixo esperando por você.

- Ah, finalmente eles chegaram. - ele se levantou - Bom, pessoal, foi um prazer conhecê-los! - caminhou, despedindo-se e virou-se para nós ao alcançar a porta - Até a próxima! - e saiu enquanto meus amigos respondiam.

Estranhei quando todos se viraram para mim e me encararam, e aproveitando que finalmente eu tinha um pouco de atenção garantida, resolvi perguntar de que jeito fizeram com que o porteiro os deixassem subir sem se anunciarem. Afinal, era extremamente perigoso deixar que tantas pessoas, mesmo jovens, fiquem perambulando pelo prédio. Poderia ser um arrastão ou algo do tipo. Primeiro, Kiba riu e logo me explicou que fizeram Hinata pedir para o porteiro que os deixassem passar. Imagino a cena: Hinata gaguejando, os outros logo atrás, e o porteiro permitindo a passagem deles com a maior cara de paspalho.

- Ah! - exclamou Naruto vindo a mim - Antes que eu me esqueça, trouxe meu caderno com as anotações das matérias de hoje. - disse me estendendo seu caderno escadalosamente laranja.

- Ah, valeu. - o peguei - Amanhã eu te devolvo.

- Sem pressa. - ele virou o rosto e olhou o relógio do corredor - Galera, tá na nossa hora. Se todos nos atrasarmos, Kurenai-sensei vai virar o bicho.

- Vão à academia hoje? - perguntei, mas só porque a curiosidade falou alto, já que naquele dia não haveria aula e a academia estaria fechada.

- Sim, vamos ajudar a tia do Neji e da Hinata à organizar umas coisas. - informou Chouji.

- Mas como você está doente, não dissemos nada. - disse Shino, que até aquela hora estava calado.

- Eu vou com vocês.

- Nada disso, Sasuke. - novamente minha mãe surgiu dos corredores, mas dessa vez trazia um copo d'água e a outra mão estava em forma de concha - Você vai ficar em casa e descansar. - ela se aproximou de mim e estendeu primeiro um comprimido e depois o copo com água.

- Mas eu já me sinto bem. - retruquei depois de beber - E não teremos aula. Digam à ela, galera. - virei meu rosto e lhes lancei minha pior expressão para ameaças de homicídio dos piores e mais frígidos modos possíveis.

- S-sim, senhora Uchiha... - Naruto dizia enquanto os outros pareciam se amontoar atrás dele - Vamos apenas... er... O que nós vamos fazer mesmo?

- Reunião! - Sakura exclamou saindo de trás de Naruto e pondo-se entre mim e minha mãe, que ainda não parecia convencida - Sabe como é né, Senhora Uchiha, Sasuke acabou de entrar para a equipe e ainda precisamos... bem...

Alguém, por favor, ajuda a Sakura!

- Apresentá-lo à minha tia. - a voz de Hinata soou baixa, mas todos ouviram e a encararam - Ela chegou ontem à noite de viagem e Sasuke ainda não a conhece. - e como completemento, sorriu para uma senhora Uchiha desconfiada, que pareceu se derreter com o jeitinho da garota.

- É. - eu disse meio que automaticamente e me virei novamente para ela - É só isso, mãe. - e como os outros não podiam ver meu rosto, tentei suavizar minhas feições para que minha mãe visse em sua frente seu antigo bebê Sasuke.

Ela refleitu por um instante e ficou a me encarar com uma sombrancelha arqueada e uma cara de quem dizia que eu e meus amigos acabávamos de pagar um grande mico por inventarmos uma mentira tão ruim, mas novamente ela provou ser a super mãe que era:

- Tudo bem. - os outros comemoraram atrás de mim - Mas... - pausa - quero o senhor em casa antes das oito e nenhum segundo a mais, entendeu?

- Ah, qual é mãe, eu...

- Ele estará em casa antes das oito. - afirmou Shino de onde estava e eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Falando sério, agora. O Shino é um dos poucos seres humanos que foi capaz de consquitar minha admiração pela sua praticidade. Acho que nem Shikamaru, Neji e eu juntos conseguimos ser tão práticos quanto esse cara. O fato é que a praticidade dele, naquele momento, me tirou do sério. Mas já era de se esperar que a única mente centrada e madura daquele grupo fosse a dele, então era inevitável que ele garantisse à minha mãe que eu a obedeceria. Provavelmente, será Shino quem me lembrará da hora de ir embora mais tarde.

* * *

Assim que chegamos, nos separamos e Kurenai-sensei designou uma tarefa para nós. Naruto e Tenten queriam convencer a mim e à nossa sensei de que eu não deveria ajudar nas tarefas, e quando Kurenai-sensei já estava pronta para me mandar sentar na recepção, peguei a caixa de papelão em seus braços e segui Chouji pelos corredores. Depositei a caixa que carreguei até os fundos da academia, ao lado da de Chouji, e nos encaminhamos de volta para a recepção:

- Você é bem teimoso. - ele me disse.

Risquei um sorriso, aquilo era um elogio.

- Eu era bem mais obediente antes de conhecer vocês. - e passei a caminhar à frente dele, com passos mais rápidos.

Ao voltar para a recepção, vi que Shino, Sakura e Naruto trabalhavam juntos para transportar uma caixa grande e visivelmente pesada para uma garota carregar, então me aproximei:

- Eu cuido disso, Sakura.

Ela me encarou, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, e eu pudesse afastá-la para ajudar Naruto e Shino, Yume, a secretária da academia, me chamou:

- Sasuke-kun, pode me ajudar com isso, por favor? - ela vinha em minha direção com outra caixa nos braços - Chouji-kun pode ajudá-los, não é? - Chouji abriu a boca para responder - Você é uma gracinha, Chouji-kun. Venha, Sasuke-kun!

Como Chouji já começara sua tarefa, segui Yume até seu balcão, onde ela depositara a caixa para respirar demoradamente, me fazendo revirar os olhos de impaciência. Quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego, virou-se para mim:

- Pode levar isso para o porão atrás do palco?

- Claro. - peguei a caixa e fui pelo caminho que ela me apontou e que eu também já conhecia bem.

Me direcionei pelos corredores até os bastidores do palco, bem atrás deste desci pelas escadas, como Yume havia me dito para fazer. O tal porão era muito escuro, e se não fosse pela fraca luz solar que vinha da única janela, eu não enxergaria absolutamente nada. Haviam caixas e mais caixas amontoadas, grandes objetos cobertos por lençóis de um branco encardido e surrado. Sobre uma mesa de madeira empoeirada, havia uns candelabros, e um deles já ornamentado com finas teias de aranhas, que por sinal, já estavam em quase toda a parte, e elas reluziam fracamente à pouca luz.

Aquele lugar me lembrava os porões dos filmes idotas que Naruto adorava. Daqueles em que os primeiros a morrer são os casais ingênuos que saem sozinhos para namorar, e ao longo do filme morre personagem por personagem, e no final apenas um deles sobrevive. Lamentável. E o pior de tudo era que quando assistíamos a essas porcarias, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos das cenas de matança.

Balancei minha cabeça para espantar as idéias loucas de que alguém, no caso eu, poderia morrer no porão sombrio atrás do palco de uma academia de dança. Isso daria um filme ridículo mesmo. Caminhei até as caixas amontoadas e depositei a que estava carregando perto das outras. Quando ela tocou o chão e as outras caixas, uma fina cortina de poeira subiu, e eu me afastei resmungando algumas palavras grosseiras.

Dei uns passos incertos para trás, e incoscientemente me virei, e a luz que invadia o porão atingia um ponto que reluzia intensamente. Estreitei meus olhos para tentar focalizar a imagem, mas ainda não conseguia. Me aproximei uns passos e pude identificar o dourado da grossa moldura de um quadro posto sobre um pequeno altar com dois vasinhos de rosas brancas nas laterais, e um vaso central também com rosas brancas e apenas uma rosa vermelha central. E depois de mais um passo, pude mirar com precisão à pintura de uma mulher. Seus longos cabelos, de um negro-azulado vivo e brilhante, caiam sobre um dos ombros. A pele das bochechas levemente rosadas se diferenciavam do restante da pele alva do corpo até a altura da cintura, onde o a pintura tinha o seu final. Trajava roupas de aparência leve, de um azul extremamente claro. Nos lábios, um sorriso riscado, carmim. O olhar me transmitia uma serenidade que apenas uma pessoa é capaz de me fazer sentir: minha mãe. E ao reparar novamente naqueles olhos, idealizei uma outra pessoa, cujo olhar perolado também transmitia algo, que ainda não sabia identificar corretamente. Mirando aquela pintura, alheio à tudo lá fora, ouvi meu nome soar por aquele porão na forma da mais suave melodia:

- Sasuke ?

* * *

_Ah, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo meio tapa-buraco, me desculpem se deixei a desejar, já que não acontece nada realmente eletrizante, a não ser pelo final de suspense._

_Sim, ele está funcionando tipo um filler, como uma ''ponte'' para o próximo capítulo que será de extrema importância._

_Gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração pelo carinho e pelas reviews, tudo isso é essencial para mim._

_Quando eu escrevo os capítulos dessa fanfic, simplesmente flui. _

_Não que nas outras também não seja assim, mas essa em especial, me dá muito prazer. _

_É ótimo saber que algo que você faz com carinho é reconhecido._

_Obrigada novamente a todos que acompanham minhas fics._

_REVIEWS! *-*_

_Amo demais recebê-las *O*_

_Enfim, pessoal, grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo de 'Step Up!'_


	5. O Primeiro Duo

_**Step Up!**_

_Capítulo 4 - O Primeiro Duo_

_-_

_For the ending of my first begin_

_Para acabar, precisa começar_

_-_

Never Knew I Needed - Ne-Yo

**-**

Aquela inesperada surpresa no porão estava lá, bem em frente ao quadro. Não consegui dizer mais nada depois que chamei seu nome. Ele me encarou e pude sentir a supresa em seus olhos por me ver ali parada na entrada depois das escadas. Sasuke se afastou uns passos do quadro enquanto eu me aproximava:

- Como encontrou este lugar? - tentei não ser ríspida e nem mal educada, mas a minha voz demonstrava meu desconforto por encotrá-lo ali.

- Hinata, a Yume me mandou trazer uma caixa e eu... - ele fez uma pausa e me encarou com feições desconfiadas - Algum problema?

- N-não. - balancei negativamente a cabeça - Desculpe, eu... não queria ser grosseira.

- Não foi. - garantiu-me, sério.

Nos encaramos, mas o contato visual foi rompido por mim ao baixar meu olhar, mirando agora meus pés, e senti que ele também desviou os orbes de mim. Sasuke tinha coisas em comum com o Nii-san, uma delas era o olhar intenso, capaz de fazer com que as pessoas se percam nele, e eu tinha medo desse tipo de olhar pois não sei lidar com meus medos.

O silêncio pairou como uma nuvem carregada, e o incômodo era palpável. Estou acostumada a essas situações, quando não sei mais o que dizer. E isso geralmente acontece quando estou sozinha com alguém que não é muito chegada à mim. Sasuke já era um Ninja, um de nós, mas ainda sim, não era próximo de mim como era dos outros. As poucas conversas que tivemos, sempre participava alguma outra pessoa, ou seja, nunca havíamos trocado mais de dez palavras diretamente um com o outro. Queria mudar isso, mas não sabia como. As pessoas costumam identificar minha personalidade tímida e quieta, e então são elas quem iniciam uma conversa comigo, mas Sasuke não fazia isso. Ele era ainda mais tímido que eu, isso pude perceber logo no primeiro dia. Mas ao contrário de mim, ele era confiante. Era possível ler a confiança dele em seus movimentos quando dançava, e sei que não fui a única a perceber.

Como a situação já se pronlogara de tal forma, resolvi ensaiar algo em minha mente para nos fazer sair do porão e voltarmos para a recepção, onde os outros faziam suas tarefas, mas antes que a mensagem pudesse sair por meus lábios, fora a voz de Sasuke que nos libertou do angustiante silêncio:

- Quem é a moça do quatro?

Eu o encarei prontamente com meus olhos levemente arregalados. Tentei me recompor e pisquei umas vezes, para depois sorrir fracamente e lhe responder:

- Ela é minha... mãe.

Fizemos uma breve pausa, como se ele processasse a informação e juntasse os pedaços do que já sabia.

- Hyuuga Hikari. - ele disse o nome de mamãe voltando a mirar seu retrato - Era bonita... - elogiou-a com sinceridade, voltando a me olhar.

- Sua beleza interior era ainda mais estonteante. - mirei mamãe, sem nenhum medo em descrever a beleza que ela possuía - Eu lamento tanto por ela não ter conhecido nenhum de vocês. Com excessão de Neji-nii-san, é claro, que cresceu junto a mim.

- Você se parece muito com ela. - após isso, eu o fitei com um mínimo de supresa por aquelas palavras, já muito conhecidas por mim, terem saído justamente da boca de Uchiha Sasuke.

Tentei processar aquilo rapidamente para sorrir o mais docemente para ele:

- Gosto de pensar que quando me assemelham à ela, as pessoas estão me elogiando. - e novamente nos silenciamos, mas dessa vez não me senti tão desconfortável, e esperava que ele também estivesse assim, mas a sensação fora passageira, pois senti que algo o incomodava.

Aquilo me fez ficar apreensiva. Não sabia lidar com ele, e não o conhecia tanto quanto Naruto para entender suas manias. Mas me lembrei de uma vez, quando Naruto foi recém-integrado aos Ninjas, nos falando de seu melhor amigo de Tóquio. Nos dizia que ele era um garoto incrível e que sempre estiveram juntos e que apesar da distância, sempre seria assim. Nos descreveu alguns pontos de sua personalidade séria e um tanto rabujenta, mas incrivelmente leal. O Uzumaki o conhecia tão bem, que apenas analisando as feições duras de Sasuke, podia ver se algo estava o incomodando ou se simplesmente a timidez o impedia de fazer algo.

Será isso estava acontecendo naquele momento? Talvez eu não seja a única cuja a timidez é um empeçilho e atraso de vida. Ou talvez simplesmente eu deveria ser mais atenta às coisas e, devido a tudo que Naruto já nos contou sobre Sasuke, eu já deveria saber, pelo menos, o que lhe importunava. Eu poderia ficar um dia inteiro refletindo sobre o assunto, mas o próprio Uchiha me fez o favor de provar que ele poderia ser mais ousado que a minha pessoa, e que era capaz de mandar a timidez para sei lá onde:

- Como... ela morreu? - eu o encarei, mas esse gesto pareceu fazer com que se arrependesse da pergunta.

- O parto de minha irmãzinha f-foi muito complicado. - eu fraquejei um pouco - Mamãe sempre foi muito delicada, mas ela sabia ser forte quando precisava, isso era quase todo o tempo. - agora já voltava a fitar meus punhos fechados com minha blusa azul entre eles, sorri fracamente, mas sinceramente ao continuar - Soube ser muito, muito forte enquanto comandava essa academia. E nunca perdeu seu sorriso. Disso sou capaz de lembrar...

**_''Flashback''_**

_- Não, Hikari! Decididamente, não!_

_- Hiashi, por que você não me escuta? _

_Diferentemente da voz do papai, alterada e assutadora, a de mamãe ainda permanecia baixa e calma, como sempre. Desde pequena era capaz identificar as difrenças entre meus pais, e posso afirmar que pelo fato de serem tão incompátiveis, eles foram feitos um para o outro. Naquele dia, eu poderia muito bem dizer que com meus 4 anos e dez meses - segundo minha mãe - meus genitores eram um casal feliz e unido, apesar da super-proteção de papai e da mania de independênica de mamãe._

_- Hikari, - ele se aproximou dela enquanto seu tom já parecia mais calmo e carinhoso - esqueça essa sociedade com sua irmã. Ela sabe cuidar muito bem sozinha daquela academia._

_- Por que você é contra, Hiashi? - ao ouvir essa pergunta, lembro-me de que papai desviou o olhar enquanto suspirava, e mamãe o buscou - Por que não pode me apoiar como sempre fez? - ela segurou delicadamente o rosto dele - É só o que peço a você, querido. _

_- A situação é diferente agora._

_- Diferente, por que? - ela insistia._

_- Porque antes você não estava carregando outro filho meu no ventre, é só por isso. _

_- Não use o bebê como desculpa para sua superproteção. _

_Vi o dedo indicador do papai se erguer no ar, mas logo o baixou e suspirou pesadamente. _

_- Por quê você não consegue sossegar como as grávidas normais fazem?_

_Mamãe riu. Sua risadinha que mais parecia a de uma adolescente, sempre gostosa de ouvir. _

_- Hiashi, - ela se aproximou e enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele - existem grávidas normais? _

_- Você é a mais anormal de todas. _

_- Sei que é um elogio._

_- Pode ser. - e o sorriso de ambos desapareceu ao unirem os lábios num beijo._

_Ficava intrigada ao vê-los se beijando. Aquela não fora a primeira vez que os vi assim, mas ainda não me acostumava àquilo. Na época, nessas situações, não via papai e mamãe, via dois adultos, apenas isso. É claro que com meus quase cinco anos, esses pensamentos eram diferentes e demasiadamente infantis, ao ponto de me fazer corar da cabeça aos pés, e me deixar nervosa. _

_Na tentativa de me afastar, acabei batendo a cabeça na maçaneta da porta entreaberta, e claro, fazendo barulho. Quando levantei o olhar, meus pais estavam me encarando, ainda abraçados. Estremeci ao olhar reprovador de papai e então dei um passo para trás, mas a voz da mamãe me disse para entrar. Engoli em seco e abri mais a porta do quarto deles. Fui me aproximando de mansinho, com as mãos atrás do corpo, como se assim pudesse me esconder parcialmente. Quando já estava à frente deles, minha mãe se agachou ficando apenas dois palmos mais alta que eu. _

_- Hinata-chan, você gosta da academia da mamãe? _

_Arregalei meus olhos e ela me sorriu. Olhei dela para papai, que ainda estava sério. _

_- É o l-lugar que m-mais gosto no mundo. - lhe respondi voltando os olhos a ela, que abriu um sorriso ainda mais radiante._

_- Então você gosta de me ter como professora de ballet?_

_- M-muito! - exclamei com certeza - Mamãe é a melhor! Mas... - baixei minha cabeça._

_- Mas o que?_

_- Você tá esperando meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, n-não quero que n-nada de ruim aconteça... Nem com o maninho... n-nem com você. _

_O meu maior medo desde pequena era esse. Perder alguém precioso. Alguém que me amava verdadeiramente e que me protegeria de todos aqueles que pudessem me ameçar. Claro que naquela época eu não entendia o que era exatamente esse medo. Ficar sozinha. Amava tanto meus pais, e já amava tanto o bebê dentro dela, que não suportaria nem ao menos pensar que poderia perder um deles, mesmo que todas as vontades da mamãe não aparentassem um risco para ela e para o bebê, mas papai me ensinou, apesar de inconscientemente, que devemos evitar os problemas, até mesmo aqueles iminentes, aqueles que nenhum de nós tem culpa. _

_Sempre fui muito tonta e chorona. Bobinha demais, era por isso que as outras crianças estavam constantemente mexendo comigo, me dizendo coisas ruins que me chateavam. Era aí que entrava Neji-nii-san. As crianças da minha idade tinham certo medo dele, por ser apenas um ano mais velho. Crianças são bem tolinhas mesmo, e eu era a mais tolinha de todas. E antes que as lágrimas caíssem de meus olhos, os braços dela rodearam meu corpo, e ela me tomou contra seu barrigão de grávida: _

_- Hinata-chan, não permita que o medo a impeça de viver. _

**_''Fim do Flashback''_**

- ''Independentemente da dificuldade dos obstáculos, nós somos capazes de vencer.'' - recitei - Ela me disse. - sorri fracamente encarando o nada - Naquela época eu não sabia o significado dessas palavras, nem semântico muito menos o simbólico. - ri com um fraco humor - Eu era mesmo uma tonta.

Eu não encarava Sasuke, pois tive medo de encontrar um sua face uma expressão que me depreciaria pela infantilidade do que acabara de lhe dizer. Talvez estivesse mesmo me achando uma boba, e talvez me achasse ainda mais boba do que antigamente eu era, sem ao menos ter me conhecido antes. E fiquei imaginando o quanto ele me achava ridícula até que juntei um tantinho de coragem para espiar pelo canto dos olhos um Uchiha com o olhar distraído e com um meio sorriso extremamente... extremamente... único.

O fitava em silêncio e parecia mesmo que ele estava distante, como se sua mente viajasse e voltase no tempo. Eu sei, porque essas coisas aconteciam constantemente comigo, mas em meu caso é mais fácil classificar como ''sonhar acordada'', coisa que nunca imaginaria Uchiha Sasuke fazendo, e muito menos, fazendo perto de mim.

E depois de concluir tudo isso, me peguei admirando aquele meio sorriso. Nossa, não era à toa que as meninas falavam tanto sobre ele, e somente agora pude analisá-lo bem, apesar de normalmente eu não fazer isso, pois já percebi que alguns garotos não suportam garotas abelhudas. Bom, acho que posso me orgulhar por saber de pelo menos uma coisa sobre garotos. Palmas para mim! O fato era que estava, sim, admirando a beleza de Sasuke, e antes que começasse a devanear e acabar em uma situação constrangedora, obriguei meus olhos a mirar uma outra coisa qualquer ao invés rosto de traços másculos e ao mesmo tempo tão suaves. Deus, como sou idiota!

- Concordo.

Meu corpo enrijeceu tão rapidamente e tão subiamente que minha garganta se fechou brevemente e agradeci por não ter emitido nenhum som que pudesse demonstrar o imenso susto que tomei. Engoli em seco tentanto respirar fundo para recuperar o fôlego sem que ele percebesse minha situação. Será que dentre as habilidades de Sasuke, estava entre elas o dom de ler mentes?

- C-com o que?

- Que crianças são, geralmente, bem tontas. - ele me respondeu.

Eu pisquei em confusão e ele, defintivamente, compreendeu.

- Bom, a sua mãe te ensinou coisas que você entendeu apenas agora, já crescida, quando começou realmente a viver e caminhar com seus próprios passos, ainda que um caminho muito curto até agora. - me explicou enquanto seu olhar mirava mamãe, com o senho levemente franzido - Para ser sincero, no seu lugar eu também não teria entendido nada. - ele balançou negativamente a cabeça num movimento bem discreto.

Eu estava mesmo tendo essa conversa com ele?

Eu estava **mesmo** tendo esse tipo de conversa justamente com Uchiha Sasuke?

Começaria a duvidar de que gozava de minhas faculdades mentais se não fosse a leve brisa que adentrara pela janela. Naquela hora, pensei que essa poderia ser uma prova aceitável de que não estava delirando. Não! Não pelo fato de ser o mais novo cobiçado de Konoha High School, mas sim pelo fato de ser o mais novo Ninja, melhor amigo de Naruto, e absurdamente sério Uchiha Sasuke.

Talvez a poeira estivesse realmente me fazendo mal, pois o vi sentar-se no chão e recostar-se na perna da mesa, ainda de frente para o quadro. Ele olhou para mim, como se me fizesse a pergunta muda se iria me sentar ou não. Sem um comando específico, meus olhos miraram os lados, como se procurassem por mais alguém pelo lugar e então respirei fundo e dei uns dois passos para me aproximar. Ao contrário dele, não me recostei e muito menos o fitei, e fui sentindo minhas bochechas queimando gradativamente.

Deixemos uma coisa bem clara aqui:

Posso ser tímida e retraída. Posso emanar inoscência e fragilidade, mas nada disso garante que minha mente não seja tão normal quanto a mente de qualquer garota de quinze anos! Não posso dizer ''Tão normal quanto Sakura, Ino e Tenten.'' Primeiro, porque todas são diferentes e posso apostar que nenhuma de nós pensa exatamente a mesma coisa em todos os momentos. E segundo, porque nenhuma de minhas amigas são normais. Costumo imaginar, que se alguém fosse capaz de ler minha mente, se decepcionaria pela propaganda enganosa que minha aparência reflete.

Eu realmente me considero uma pessoa muito doce, e tenho plena noção de que essa ''espécie'', por assim dizer, anda em risco de extinção. Só que geralmente, - à quem quero enganar? NUNCA! - minhas palavras não são tão dinâmicas e despojadas como meus pensamentos, então fica difícil revelar às pessoas que posso ser tão doce quanto confiante, coisa que definitivamente não sou, mas gostaria muito de desmonstrar, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

Ficamos ali por um longo momento. Meus dedos adquiriram vontade própria e se rebolavam para agarrar a baínha de minha blusa novamente. Não que eu me incomode tanto assim com silêncio, às vezes ele se faz necessário, mas eu não sabia se naquela hora era tão necessário assim. Sasuke era calado e talvez ele também não se importasse com o silêncio, mas mesmo assim não tinha como eu saber. E tentar ficar adivinhando só contribuía para uma pré-histeria.

Tudo aquilo poderia ser incomum, inesperado e terrivelmente incômodo, mas ainda tinha um lado bom o qual poderia me gabar: estava conhecendo-o melhor. Nós, os Ninjas, temos a amizade como nosso lema e fórmula secreta para o sucesso. Se Sasuke agora era um Ninja, agora seria meu amigo, mas precisava agir de um jeito que o fizesse me ver como sua amiga também. Mas se ele não cedesse e eu não tomasse jeito de gente, como isso poderia ser possível?! Eu, mergulhada em meus pensamentos como um dourado no fundo do aquário, comecei a perder a noção de espaço. Sim, houve um momento em que acabei me esquecendo de onde estava e com quem estava. Eu, entretida demais em meus tolos devaneios, poderia significar perigo iminente. Não para os demais à minha volta, mas para mim mesma. No momento, não consigo me recordar de algumas das situções ridículas e toscas pelas quais meus amigos irão me torturar pelo resto de minha existência, mas o detalhe indispensável, é que essas situações me constrangeram da maneira mais absurda, que meu corpo ficava mole, minhas pálpebras pesadas demais e o sustento que meu corpo precisava eram os braços de alguns de meus amigos. Sim, caro leitor, eu desmaio com uma terrível e preocupante e incomum e incômoda facilidade. E um deles já aconteceu na frente de Sasuke, mas prefiro não facilitar mais esse ponto negativo em sua lista ''Defeitos congênitos e imutáveis de Hyuuga Hinata''. Deus, por que o mundo tem de ser tão difícil para os tímidos?

Mas se quisesse ser amiga de Sasuke, eu _precisava_ agir diferente! Ele não iria fazer nada a respeito, apesar de saber que no fundo ele era tão amistoso quanto Lee. Tá, exagerei. Tão amistoso quanto Neji-nii-san, é claro, da maneira fria e indiferente, característica de ambos os dois. E para começar, achei que sabia o que fazer:

- Konoha é muito... _parada_ para você? - não acredito que essa foi a única coisa em que pude pensar. Resolvi me dar um desconto, pela pressão à qual me auto apliquei.

Ele riu sem humor, um riso tão discreto que acho que classificar como ''riso'' é quase errado.

- Konoha só não é... - ele pensou por um segundo - demasiadamente grande e irritante como a contagiante Tóquio, mas... - sorriu e mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior por meio segundo - é tão contagiante como Tóquio. - e virou o rosto em minha direção, talvez para conferir minha reação.

Eu lhe sorri e desviei meus olhos, agorando mirando o chão:

- Então, pode-se dizer que gosta daqui?

- Talvez. - respondeu com um certo desdém - Não importa aonde você esteja, pode se dar bem se der uma chance.

Quando o encarei, ainda não havia percebido meus olhos levemente arregalados e minhas maçãs do rosto mais quentes do que o normal. E quando percebi meus sintomas camaradas, provenientes de minha velha amiga timidez, ele me sorriu de lado, novamente aquele sorriso único. E quando me peguei demasiada e intensamente absorta naquele rosto, me dei conta de que havia perdido completamente a habilidade de respirar. Não vou nunca mais encriminar as fãs dele por perderem a linha quando ele está por perto. Mas ainda assim, é pura idiotice dar atestado de _paga-pausisse_, com o perdão da nova e tosca expressão de minha autoria.

E antes que meu rosto se tingisse do mais ridículo tom de roxo berinjela, dei o meu jeito de resgatar o ar, de modo que Sasuke não notasse que ele havia me faltado nos pulmões por tempo demais.

- Algum problema, Hinata?

- Não! - respondi, acho que prontamente demais - Q-quer dizer... Nenhum. - meu riso saiu nervoso, e _eu _estava ficando nervosa por minha atitude suspeita - Por que? - ao encarar o chão à minha frente, meu cabelo caiu para frente de meu ombro direito, formando uma cortina entre meu rosto quente e a figura de Sasuke ao meu lado.

Houve um rápido, porém suave movimento ao meu lado direito e logo o senti se aproximar sem hesitar. É claro que meu corpo reagiu, e eu tremi fracamente, e rezei para que ele não tivesse percebido nada. Mas fiquei certa de que ele percebera meu segundo tremor quando sua mão tocou levemente a grossa mexa negro-azulada de cabelo à frente de meu ombro e, subindo um pouco os dedos, a colocou suavemente atrás de minha orelha enquanto disse, numa voz baixa, quase sussurrada:

- Porque seu rosto está corado.

Não soube dizer se fora seu toque, mas algo me forçou a mirar seu rosto, com sua seriedade amena agora. Sasuke ainda sustentava a mão perto de meu rosto e temi que ele sentisse o calor de minhas bochechas. Meus olhos encontraram o seus, tão negros quanto belos. E novamente, tive medo de me perder neles.

- Hinata! Até que enfim te encontrei, garota! - não sei quanto a Sasuke, mas agora sim eu tremi ao ponto de pular, tamanho o susto que a voz levemente anasalada de Yume provocara ao invadir meus ouvidos. Por sorte, minha garganta se fechou, reprimindo o gritinho que deveria ter saído de meus lábios - E... Sasuke-kun?! - agora ela olhava de mim para Sasuke, de Sasuke para mim, com o dedo indicador apontado para frente enquanto seu olhar revezava de mim para Sasuke, de Sasuke para mim. Um breve, porém firme riso escapou de seus lábios - Interrompo? - a voz ainda estava embargada pelo breve riso enquanto seus lábios se repuxavam num sorriso malicioso de gato.

- Y-y-yume-chan! - exclamei, me afastando de Sasuke, e ele fazendo o mesmo, só que não do jeito brusco e desajeitado que eu fazia - Nós... - fraquejei - Só... - fraquejei de novo, agora mirando Sasuke também de pé ao meu lado.

- Ajeitando as caixas.

- Isso! - a exclamação veio tão rápida e duvidosamente convincente que minhas pernas relaxaram demais, me fazendo agachar por um segundo sobre meus próprio joelhos, como se estivese com dor de barriga - Foi você quem o mandou trazer uma, n-não foi, Yume-chan? - será que Sasuke salvou a pátria?

- Sim, sim, claro. - por hora acho que ela não fará nada que possa resultar em um dos meus típicos e contrangedores desmaios, que certamente revelariam mais uma vez à Sasuke o perigo que eu represento - Mas esqueça, isso não importa nem um pouco agora. - sua voz de repente estava anciosa - Sua tia quer todos vocês reunidos na recepção.

- O que houve? - perguntei, agora apreensiva pelo que poderia ser a resposta de minha pergunta.

- Ela quer lhes falar algo que não adiantou nem a Kurenai nem a mim. - respondeu Yume de um modo que começava a me agitar - E não vou te enganar, Hinata... Pelo modo com o qual mandou chamar à você e aos outros, não me parece algo bom.

E isso foi o suficiente para inebriar meus pensamentos e ativar meu pessimismo teimoso e irritantemente forte, e me fazer disparar para as escadas como um raio.

* * *

OMG!

Devem estar dizendo: ''Até que enfim essa garota fez o Sasuke e a Hinata terem um primeiro contato! Aleluia! Eu ouvi um 'amém'?''

Amém!

AHAUAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA

Mas hein...

Então, galera, esse capítulo foi realmente importante e espero que tenham gostado, porque para esse capítulo, eu esperei os momentos certos para que eu me sentisse realmente inspirada.

Perguntem à minha irmã! xD (Lembrando que a fic é dedicada à ela, ou seja, ela vivia me dizendo: ''Senta a bunda na cadeira e trate de escrever a _**minha **_fic!'')

Ah! Estou a me morder de curiosidade tentando imaginar o que vocês acharam da minha Hinata super mega ultra power fora do padrão. Não sei se em minha tentativa de demonstrar a mente dela de um modo mais ''normal'' obtive sucesso. Então só saberei se eu receber as tão desejadas reviews *-*

OBRIGADA À TODOS QUE MANDAM AS REVIEWS!

Obrigada pelo carinho, e agradeço também pela paciência!

Então é isso, gente!

Beijão e até a próxima :D


	6. Problemático

_**Step Up!**_

_Capítulo 5 - Problemático_

_-_

_Será?  
Que você mantém a conduta  
Será?  
Que segue firme e forte na luta  
Onde os caminhos da vida  
Vão te levar  
Se você agüenta ou não  
O que será, será  
Mas sem esse caô  
De que tá ruim, não dá  
Isso eu já ouvi, vi, venci  
Deixa prá lá..._

Qual é? - Marcelo D2

-

Depois de largar, literalmente, a terceira caixa sobre todas as tantas outras, eu já me sentia muito mole. Sentei-me sobre a tal caixa e deixei que um longo, potente e mal educado bocejo se desenvolvesse até que minha boca não pudesse abrir mais.

- Shikamaru! - aquele tom absurdo e anormalmente alto e agudo só poderia ser de Ino - Fecha essa vala que você chama de boca e vem ajudar, seu molenga!

- Desista, Ino. - Chouji surgiu atrás da problemática - Mais fácil os porcos criarem asas do que Shikamaru com energia para trabalhar.

Abri os olhos, antes cerrados e o mirei com minhas pálperas pesadas demais para lhe fuzilar:

- Quandos as suas nascerem, Chouji, me avise.

- Ora, seu...! - só pude ver o vulto, que parecia ser a caixa, sendo içado pelos braços grossos de Chouji até a altura de sua cabeça - Repita isso se for um homem!

- Sem essa. - começou Ino após depositar sua caixa no chão, cruzando os braços e deixando seu quadril meio largado, como se sustentasse o corpo apenas com umas das pernas - Vocês dois não vão se amar aqui na minha frente!

- Como é?! - ele continuava gritando e aquilo tudo estava ficando idiota, desgastante e, acima de tudo, problemático demais. E fiz o que uma pessoa como eu faria:

Me endireitei, me recostei na parede atrás de mim, cruzei os braços e apreciei o início do meu processo para fechar os olhos. Como eu adoro fazer isso lentamente. Aquela sensação prazerosa de quando você suspira pesadamente, para seu corpo relaxar ainda mais pesadamente sobre qualquer superfície, supostamente, macia. No meu caso, até o chão é confortável. Qual é, quando uma pessoa está sonolenta, topa qualquer parada só para finalmente cair nos braços de Morpheu. Mas no meu caso, cair nos braços de um Deus seria problemático, sem falar embaraçoso, então que tal... nos braços de Afrodite?

Quanta idotice e perda de tempo. Suspirei pesadamente. Deixei que meu corpo relaxasse ainda mais pesadamente sobre a caixa, que ameaçava desabar comigo, mas quem liga. Com tanto que tirasse um cochilo, o mico vale a pena. E quando já estava no final do maravilhoso processo de fechar os olhos, um cometa, cuja a cauda negro-azulada vinha esvoaçando com sua leveza e brilho, passou pelo corredor que estava à minha frente:

- Hinata! - a voz vinha de muito atrás, mas não demorou tanto tempo para Yume passar, também a uma ''alta velocidade'', berrando o nome de minha amiga - Espere! Hinata!

- Gente! - exclamou Ino - Esse é o sinal de fogo?! - ela virou-se para mim, com os olhos arregalados e o corpo um tanto agachado sobre os joelhos.

- Que será isso? - a interrogação na cara de Chouji não era maior que a de Ino, com toda a certeza.

E enquanto os dois ainda estavam virados para mim, Sasuke surgiu pelo mesmo caminho que as outras duas pseudo maratonistas fizeram, só que diferentemente delas, ela vinha caminhando tranquila e civilizadamente com as mãos nos bolsos e aquela cara de nada que ele tem.

- Ei, Sasuke! - como eu não sei, mas Ino percebeu sua apariação e agora direcionava-se à Sasuke - Pelo visto o bichinho da velocidade não te mordeu. - ela brincou, mas também não riu da própria piada - O que houve com a Hinata?

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas parece ser alguma coisa com a tia dela. - ele explicou, e seu olhar não perdurou em Ino, direcionando à Chouji e logo a mim. E quando o vi arquear uma sombrancelha, tive certeza de que ele se perguntava o que eu fazia sentado em uma caixa que começava a ceder e correndo o risco de me tornar um dos objetos nela contidos - Parece que é algo com todos vocês.

Isso podia não ser o suficiente para aguçar a curisiodade de alguém, mas como meu nome não é ''alguém'', e muito menos meu sobrenome era ''qualquer'', aquela última frase de Sasuke poderia significar, das duas uma: Problema ou problema. E com essa palavra em mente, levantei-me sentindo ela pesar meu corpo.

- Vamos ver o que é. - me pus a caminhar, Ino e Chouji já em meus calcanheres - E você, vem junto e, não. Isso não é uma opção. - disse enquanto passava por ele, mas não fiz muita questão em mirá-lo, pois já sentia seu olhar sobre mim e sabia certamente Ino lhe sorriu e Chouji o incentivara com suas feições amigáveis.

E, não sabendo ao certo o que o fizera mudar de idéia, vi que sua sombra acompanhava as nossas - minha, de Chouji e de Ino - e também ouvi seus passos calmos em meio aos firmes de Chouji e os quase imperspectíveis de Ino. Eu me perguntava o que ainda o prendia. Que obstáculo Sasuke ainda não ultrapassara para confiar plenamente em nós. Admitir isso é problemático e, em minha opnião, desnecessário, mas ele era um cara legal. Não foi de primeira que consquistou minha amizade, e ainda não consquistara completamente, como aconteceu com Tenten, Chouji, Lee, Ino, Sakura, e até Kiba. Mas não acredito que tenhamos conhecido, realmente, Uchiha Sasuke. E sei que não o único a pensar dessa forma, pois se há alguém que somente eu, Lee e Tenten conhece de fato, com todos os pensamentos, na medida do possível, nítidos, esse alguém era Neji.

Ainda sei, que compartilho minha opnião com todos os outros, de que Sasuke e Neji são parecidos demais. Sou capaz de dizer que se houvesse uma disputa, para descobrirmos qual é o mais forte, o empate seria inevitavelmente concreto! Claro, depois que os dois caíssem mortos. Porque se tem uma coisa que os tornam total e irrevogavelmente parecidos, essa coisa é o ego. Digo de um modo positivo. Se um dança, o outro não pára. E fica pior quando Naruto percebe, aí entra na ''briga'' também. Então Kiba percebe, Lee se descabela e Chouji se solta. Bom, a partir daí já pode-se notar que o maior incentivo que nós, os Ninjas, podemos receber um do outro, é a paixão pela disputa.

Liderei o quarteto até a recepção, onde a senhora Gina - com Hinata de pé e levemente ofegante a sua frente, os demais Ninjas a sua volta, Kurenai-sensei e Yume também por ali - parecia esperar os que faltam, no caso eu e os demais atrás de mim. Esses Hyuugas não tem muito senso de individualidade. Hinata, _lugar ensolarado. _Hanabi_, fogos de artifício. _Hikari_, brilhante._ Gina, _prateado. _O único sobrevivente parece ser Neji, e é claro que eu não o imagino com um nome que se relacione à luz.

- Bom, pessoal, - Gina-san suspirou - tenho assunto importante a tratar com vocês. E espero que no final, possa contar com vocês. Com todos vocês. - finalizou com seu olhar através de mim, direcionado à Sasuke.

Sasuke foi aprensatado à Gina-san logo que chegamos à academia hoje, e ela se alegrou muito ao saber que os Ninjas tinham um novo membro. Além do apoio de Kurenai-sensei, tínhamos o de Gina-san, com muita intensidade. Ela sempre nos dizia o quanto se orgulha pelo prestígio que nossa dança proporciona à academia, e não mede esforços para nos dar todo o auxílio necessário - desde disponibilizar-se a conversar com nossos pais à dar apoio financeiro. Hyuuga Gina era claramente um anjo caído do céu, como Hinata costumava dizer. Os olhos típicos dos Hyuugas e os cabelos de mesmo tom dos da sobrinha, - num corte daqueles curtos atrás e mais compridos na frente - combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele incrivelmente branca. E a gentileza e doçura parece estar na genética das mulheres da família Hyuuga. Com excessão de Hanabi, obviamente. A caçula é defitivamente o avesso da primogênita, mas isso é uma outra história - problemática demais - que no momento, não vale a pena recordar.

- Como todos vocês sabem, a Academia de Dança Hyuuga Hikari é credenciada à Royal Company Of Dance.

Ihh, lá vem bomba... Royal Company Of Dance pode ser classificada como 'A elite de dançarinos do Japão'. Uma grande, atinga e renomada liga de dançarinos, que agora velhos e decrépitos - em sua maioria, vítimas de osteuporose - , utilizam de sua fama e influência para promover novos talentos e apoiar academias de dança - o caso da academia dos Hyuuga, que por sinal, não fora a fonte da fortuna da família. A academia veio muito, muito, mas muito depois de os Hyuugas tornarem-se uma das famílias japonesas mais antigas e onoráveis. Dizem as más línguas - as de minhas tias pertubadas e solteiras - que Hyuuga Hiashi apenas estava cedendo aos caprichos da jovem esposa bailarina ao fundar essa academia. Capricho ou não, graças a isso, hoje esse lugar existe, e os Ninjas nasceram.

- Disso sabemos. - garantiu Neji em nome de todos - Eles querem romper com o contrato? - perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços frente ao peito e intensificava seu olhar sério.

- Não, necessariamente. E vocês sabem também que no fim de todos os anos, em cada um de nossos festivais, alguns representantes da Royal Company Of Dance está presente para avaliar o rendimento dos alunos. - Gina-san contianuava a nos explicar coisas que já sabiámos bem, e aquilo me pareceu cada vez mais problemático, porque ela não ia direto ao assunto - Mas que desta vez será um pouco diferente.

- Diferente como? - perguntou Kurenai-sensei que, com suas sombracenlhas cerradas, parecia prever algo ruim. Assim como todos nós.

Gina-san respirou fundo antes de continuar, e se demorou um pouco nisso. Enquanto ela respirava, percebi que havia prendido minha respiração.

- A companhia está com alguns problemas, pois responsabilizaram-se com muitas academias, e trabalhar com um número tão grande está complicado. - ela mordeu o lábio inferior por um instante e suas mãos estavam inquietas na altura de seu abdômem - O caso é que precisam diminuir esse número e... apoiarão apenas as academias que realmente merecem.

- Nesse caso... - Kurenai-sensei começou.

- As mais promissoras. - e Gina-san completou.

- Mas...! - Hinata começou, mas sua voz falhou e ela tentou recuperar-se - N-não estamos na lista dos mais promissores? Eles vão romper conosco? Quando isso foi decidido?! - as perguntas dela vinham uma atrás da outra, e cada vez mais desesperadas saindo de sua boca.

Entendia seu desespero. Tenho certeza de que todos ali presentes entendiam. A academia não era só a grande paixão de Hyuuga Hikari, mas era também a grande paixão de Hinata. Segundo ela, a mais precisa herança que sua mãe poderia lhe deixar: o amor pela dança.

- Não foi ainda, minha querida. Por favor, acalme-se. - Gina-san segurou a sobrinha suavemente pelos ombros enquanto a mirava nos olhos tentando fazê-la se acalmar - Ainda temos uma chance! Temos tempo de sobra. - sorriu e até eu relaxei - Não se preocupem. - agora ela se dirigia a todos - Eu tenho fé em cada dançarino desta academia. Tudo vai ficar bem. A reunião de pais será amanhã à noite e tenho certeza que seremos apoiados. - sorriu novamente, e suas pérolas tornaram-se riscas.

Se ela estava tentando nos encher de confiança, bom, conseguiu. Parcialmente, já que eu sou desconfiado por natureza. Não que eu duvide da capacidade dos alunos daqui, muito menos da dos Ninjas, mas o caso é que ninguém sentia o cheiro de problema no ar como eu. Então, das duas, uma: ou era um paranóico preguiçoso, ou num futuro próximo seríamos presenteados com uma surpresa problemática.

* * *

Estava sonhando. Era um sonho bom porque não havia ninguém. Não havia nem meu corpo. Não, na verdade havia alguma coisa, sim. Coisas, no plural. Eram brancas. Será algodão? Estavam flutuando, indo e vindo lentas e preguiçosas, como se não tivessem mais nada o que fazer ao não ficarem de lá pra cá, passeando vagarosamente. O que será são? Estendi meu braço para tocá-las, mas só então percebi que estavam longe demais. O que eram essas coisas? Se fossem ovelhas fariam ''Beeer''. Então o que vocês são? Venham cá...

- SHIKAMARU, ME LAAAAAAAAAARGA! - nuvens costumam ser silenciosas, mas Ino não era uma nuvem e muito menos silenciosa.

Me vi deitado no sofá de minha casa. A TV estava ligada no canal de esportes - talvez seja por isso que eu dormi, vendo tanta gente se cansar -, e Ino estava sobre mim, desferindo uns tapinhas em meu peito. Devo tê-la capturado enquanto dormia.

- Anda, seu preguiçoso, me solta de uma vez! - e depois de levar outro forte tapa em meu braço, a soltei e ela se levantou. De pé, ela ajeitava a blusa roxa e sua saia jeans, e depois seu longo e loiro rabo-de-cavalo. - Francamente, Shikamaru. Estou te chamando a um tempão e sua única ação é me agarrar!

Mulheres reclamam demais. Uma hora dizem que nós homens não tomamos iniciativa de pegá-las de jeito, - não que eu tivesse a real intensão, já que eu estava dormindo, sendo assim completamente incosciente de minhas ações - e na outra dizem que não gostam daqueles que chegam junto. Bando de problemáticas!

- O que está fazendo aqui à essa hora, Ino? - perguntei me aconchegando novamente no sofá - Eu estava sonhando.

- Garoto, são quatro da tarde! - disse apontando seu discreto relógio no outro pulso - O sol ainda está quente lá fora e você aqui nesse sofá!

- Jura que é cedo assim?

Ela bufou enquanto revirava os olhos azuis muito claros.

- Chega de besteira! - exclamou - Temos um problema.

- Defina ''problema''.

- Grave.

- Saquei.

* * *

Hospitais são problemáticos. Não gosto de hospitais, apesar de que suas cores doentias facilitam meu sono. Mas não conseguia dormir com Hinata tensa logo à minha frente, mexendo freneticamente sua perna direita, e chorando baixinho. Sakura estava sentada ao seu lado, e Kiba no outro. Sasuke não estava lá, nem Chouji, nem Lee ou Tenten. Neji estava um tanto distante, e aposto que sei o motivo. Das duas, uma: ou tinha medo de demonstrar a imensa preocupação por Gina-san ter sido hospitalizada às pressas, ou porque não queria ouvir os choramingos tímidos de sua prima. Neji era sim uma pedra de gelo, mas apenas Hinata podia derreter um pedacinho dele. Na verdade, todos nós temos um certo cuidado com ela, por ser tão frágil. Não a trato como se fosse uma pirralhinha, pois já é uma moça. Ora, essa! Isso a deprecia demais. Bom, me depreciaria muito ter mil e um pares de mãos em volta de mim impedindo minhas quedas, e sei que ela se sente mal por aparentar ser fraca e incapaz, apesar de já ter provado o quão forte uma bonequinha de porcelana pode ser, até mesmo inquebrável.

- Senhor Hyuuga... - quase havia me esquecido que o senhor Hiashi estava ali, ele se aproximou do médico e ele continunou - Gina-san está consciente e deseja falar com o senhor e com os sobrinhos.

- Ela está bem? - perguntou o senhor Hyuuga, tão sério como sempre, que não poderia definir emoção alguma, talvez um pingo de preocupação, mas isso é apenas um palpite.

O médico respirou fundo, e isso fez Hinata segurar fortemente o pulso de Neji, que já estava de pé ao seu lado e logo atrás do tio.

- A doença dela está se manifestando muito rápido, mas seu corpo ainda é forte para se manter. Porém, temo que terá de começar um tratamento muito exaustivo para curar-se completamente.

- Asseguro-lhe de que ela fará o tratamento. - garantiu Hiashi-san - Quando pode começar os preparativos, doutor?

- Infelizmente o hospital não dipõe dos recursos necessários, senhor Hyuuga. - explicava o médico - Gina-san deve ser transfirida imediatamente para o hospital da cidade vizinha.

- Suna. - o pai de Hinata sussurrou.

- Exato.

Hiashi, Neji e Hinata seguiram o médico pelo corredor e por lá ficaram durante um bom tempo. Nós na recepção estávamos extremamente inquietos. Bem, a minha inquietude se manifesta em forma de sono normalmente, mas comecei a me preocupar quando percebi que o sono não chegava e que meus músculos não relaxavam de jeito nenhum. Acho que não posso me enganar da mesma forma que tento fazer com os meus amigos, estou realmente uma pilha de nervos. Ino sempre diz que devemos extravazar nossos sentimentos de algum modo, mas eu não sabia bem como extravazar minhas emoções sem dançar, sem estar com os Ninjas em uma roda, com o som alto. Normalmente, gostamos de ensaiar no palco, e não em uma das tantas salas de dança da academia. O som do palco é de longe muito mais alto, e hip hop com o volume lá no alto, é a melhor coisa.

Sakura precisou dar um leve tapa na mão de Kiba, que de tanto cutucar a cadeira do meio, acabou por desfiar o acento. Naruto perguntava de cinco em cinco minutos o porquê da demora e se poderíamos ver Gina-san. Eu desisti logo depois da segunda vez em que tentei fazê-lo compreender que Gina-san precisava descansar e que nesses casos, apenas os parentes podem visitar os pacientes no quarto. Da terceira em diante, Sakura cuidou disso, mas na quinta vez, ela aumentou o volume da voz, o que fez a enfermeira que passava por ali nos lançar um olhar repreensivo.

Ino estava de pé, e nem me dei ao trabalho de sugerir-lhe que se sentasse. Essa problemática não consegue ficar parada quando está aflita. Normalmente, vê-la andando de um lado para o outro me daria sono, mas dessa vez me instingava a andar também. Ah, não! Nem pensar. Dois problemáticos indo e vindo pela recepção é um atestado de descontrole. Uma só problemática inquieta já era o suficiente. Limitei-me a apenas esticar as pernas, ainda sentado, e senti meus joelhos estalarem baixo.

O trio Hyuuga voltou depois de uma longa visita, e acho que o senhor Hyuuga ficou surpreso por ainda estarmos ali, ou será que estava apenas irritado? Como posso dizer com certeza o que sua expressão dizia se não conseguia defini-la? Problemáticos, esses Hyuugas.

- Como ela está? - quase me esqueci de Kurenai-sensei, e de Yume também, até então sentadas no canto.

- Aparentemente, muito bem. - começou Hiashi-san - Como se não houvesse necessecidade alguma de estar hospitalizada, mas as aparências enganam. O médico disse que é preciso transferí-la o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto o Hyuuga adulto explicava o que fariam com Gina-san, os ''filhotes'' se aproximavam de nós. Hinata me parecia bem mais calma e Neji aparentava... aparentava não sentir nada, como sempre! Vai entender os machos dessa família.

- E então, o que Gina-san disse? - Sakura não esperou que os primos parassem para perguntar.

- Disse que sente-se bem, mas que a cabeça dói muito de vez em quando. - explicou Neji, parecendo até uma cópia mais jovem do tio - Mas está conversando como sempre fez.

- Estava sorrindo e me tranquilizando. - começou Hinata, falando ainda mais baixo que normal - Ela está preocupada com a reunião de amanhã, mas certamente não poderá comparecer.

- Cara, a reunião! - Kiba exclamou dando-se um leve tapa na testa, como se tomando um choque de memória.

- É amanhã. - relembrou Ino - O que acontecerá? Kurenai-sensei irá cancelar, não é?

- Temo que... que n-não é bem isso que minha tia quer...

- Como assim, Hinata? - perguntei, e quase esqueci que podia falar assim como todo o resto, por ter ficado quieto tanto tempo.

Ela pareceu engolir em seco e depois mirou Neji ao seu lado, que pareceu lhe encorajar com o olhar, ou será que apenas a estava mandando dizer logo o que era, sem mais delongas? Ela respirou fundo e disse de uma vez:

- Ela quer que Kurenai-sensei e eu a representemos na reunião de pais e responsáveis.

Por um minuto pensei tê-la ouvido atropelar as palavras, mas fora apenas o baque da notícia. É claro que Kurenai-sensei seria capaz de conduzir a situação, mas a Hinata teria pulso - e coragem - de encarar tantos pais de alunos e explicar à todos eles as reais circunstâncias pelas quais a academia passava no exato momento? Não sou de duvidar da capacidade de ninguém, mas ela tinha um jeito tão... tão... como posso dizer sem depreciá-la - ainda que mentalmente ? Um jeito tão não firme. É, acho que assim vale. Sua voz não transmite ordens, e sim pedidos. Não transmite firmeza, e sim doçura. Eu não queria ser pessismista, mas acho que estamos com mais um problema nas mãos.

* * *

Problema? Há.

Aquilo era, de longe, um desastre!

Nunca vi tantas peruas reunidas dentro de quatro paredes. Admito que dormi boa parte da reunião. Eu não queria estar ali tendo que ouvir aquelas vozes forçadamente agudas e aquele bando de problemáticas gesticulando com mãos molengas de unhas pintadas enquanto falavam suas abobrinhas futéis. Não haviam muitos pais, apenas mães. Estavam todas vestidas exageradamente ''bem''. Havia uma com um chapéu maior que a própria cabeça. Enfim, o caos começou depois que a do chapelão se pronunciou em sua nobre ignorância e negatividade, dizendo que sua filha não estava ali para ser cobrada por uma responsabilidade da dona da academia. Isso foi o fim para Kurenai-sensei, que levantou-se de seu lugar, ao lado de Hinata, e seu tom foi elevando-se enquanto dizia que estávamos ali contando com a ajuda de cada aluno.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Kurenai-san. - começou uma mulher loira, também levantando-se para que sua voz, um pouco mais firme mas não menos irritante, fosse bem clara para todos os presentes - Mas não quero que minhas filhas sejam responsáveis pelo rompimento do contrato.

Ino deu uma cotovelada dolorida em meu braço minutos antes disso e após ouvir aquela dona, o local dolorido em meu braço não era nada comparado a minha indignação. Não precisava olhar para os meus lados para sentir as vibrações igualmente raivosas de meus amigos. Quando senti Ino estremecer ao meu lado, previ confusão além do nível caótico, então num movimento rápido e até mesmo inpensado, segurei seu pulso direito e estou certo de que ela encarou meu rosto, que estava fixamente voltado para a cena.

- Não piore a situação. - disse somente isso e ela relaxou, mas quando soltei seu pulso, ela capturou minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus. Ino costumava fazer isso quando estava nervosa e quando eu estava por perto. De algum modo aquilo parecia lhe render minhas energias mais ativas e positivas, quem sabe até a coragem que lhe faltava nesses momentos de tensão.

- Sem falar do fato de que Gina-san está ausentada da direção deste lugar! - exclamou uma ruiva gorducha - E sinceramente, não creio que um bando de adolescentes sejam aptos para dirigir um espetáculo inteiro, ainda mais um que será decisivo para a permanência do contrato com essa tal companhia.

Dali só poderia resultar em uma discussão descontrolada e beirando frases mal educadas, vindas de Kurenai-sensei, que não admitiu ser chamada de ''adolescente''.

- Bando de covardes! - exclamou nossa sensei batendo as mãos sobre a mesa a sua frente, enquanto Hinata tentava acalmá-la - Só espero que seus filhos não herdem isso de vocês!

- Quanta baixaria! - exclamou a loira.

- O nível dos empregados está baixo demais para permitir que minha filha continue aqui. - dizia a de chapelão enquanto levanta-se e se dirigia à saída, sendo seguida por boa parte das outras mães.

- Por favor, não vão, precisamos conversar! - tentou Hinata.

- Já ouvimos o bastante! - disse um dos únicos homens da reunião já com o corpo atrás da porta.

A sala ia esvaziando-se rapidamente ao som de vozes revoltadas e rostos totalmente insatisfeitos. Todos nós sabemos, inclusive Hinata, que Kurenai-sensei não fora a culpada pelo ocorrido e não a julgariámos por sua reação diante à corvadia de tantas pessoas, pessoas adultas! Apenas nossa sensei reagiria assim, e talvez tenha sido o bastante necessário para que percebêssemos que Gina-san nunca teve o apoio das senhoras e senhores que tanto aplaudiam e elogiavam seu trabalho e que pagavam as aulas de seus filhos.

Logo a sala de reuniões estava vazia de pais. Gina-san achou desnecessário a presença dos pais dos Ninjas, já que nossos pais sempre deixaram claro para ela seu apoio e confiança. Penso, que se nossos pais estivessem presentes, a reunião teria tomado um outro caminho, mas não se dependesse de meu pai, que, das duas, uma: armaria um problema, porém menos ousado que Kurenai-sensei ou babaria o próprio queixo até o término da reunião, quando minha mãe o encheria de beliscões no braço, o despertando com um grito feroz.

- Onde está a Hinata? - a voz de Kurenai-sensei despertou não só a mim, como à todos, e passamos a olhar em volta em busca de Hinata, mas ela não estava ali conosco e não sei dizer quando foi que saiu, provavelmente aos prantos.

- Droga. - rosnou Neji, que logo saiu correndo dali, sendo seguido por Shino e Kiba.

Ai, eu sabia que seria problemático. Agora temos uma desaparecida chorosa por aí, pelos cantos escuros. Ela deve estar realmente mal por tudo isso, e no momento, ninguém sabe como serão as coisas.

Meus olhos estavam prestes a se fechar por uns instantes, apenas para aliviar a tentação, mas Sasuke levantou a cabeça inesperadamente e arregalou os olhos, como se algo o atingisse em cheio. Não que eu fosse realmente perguntar que bicho o mordera, eu não costumo perguntar o porquê dos súbitos lampejos de meus amigos, mas mesmo se eu, ou qualquer outro que por acaso percebeu, pretendesse se pronunciar, o cara já estava a mil por hora e um tanto longe.

* * *

Isso não é da minha conta! Isso, defitivamente, não deveria ser da minha conta. Mas então, por que me sinto na obrigação de ir lá procurá-la? Ora, Sasuke, tenha dó! Correndo como um idiota pelos corredores, rezando para que o primo e os melhores amigos não tenham a encontrado ainda. Pude ouvir Naruto chamar meu nome, mas já estava longe da porta e não faria o papel de ridículo tendo de encarar todos os outros depois de sair correndo da sala de reuniões. Shikamaru deve ter percebido, que droga! Acho bom ninguém sequer _pensar_ em me seguir. Já me sinto suficientemente idiota sozinho.

Passei pelo mesmo caminho que havia passado anteotem e ainda corria. Desci as escadas, que pareceram intermináveis. Ao pôr o primeiro pé no porão, primeiro vi o quadro da senhora Hyuuga, e logo depois, ali em baixo dele, estava ela, abraçada às pernas com o ombros trêmulos e os fios negro-azulados lhe cobrindo o corpo encolhido. Ela levantou a cabeça e vi seus olhos, normalmente imaculadamente claros, agora vermelhos e com lágrimas cortantes escorrendo deles e molhando-lhe a face. Ainda ofegante, segurei o batente da porta e respirei fundo. Não apenas por ter parado de correr como um louco, mas também porque ela estava ali, onde pensei que estivesse. Fechei os olhos brevemente e ao abrí-los, o rosto dela me pareceu ainda mais choroso. Não percebi que havia começado a andar em sua direção e quando me abaixei, ela pareceu se encolher um pouco mais, foi então que defintivamente perdi a noção de espaço, a razão, e mandei tudo para o inferno. Ela já estava em meus braços e senti seu corpo se encaixar ao meu. Então ela desabou em mais lágrimas.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que senti Hinata relaxar um pouco. A virei para que me sentasse atrás de si, então a puxei para que eu abraçasse seu corpo e a fizesse repousar a cabeça em meu peito. Seu choro estava mais baixinho e já não soluçava como antes. Sua respiração estava compassada a minha, já que suas costas estavam coladas em meu peito e meus pulmões, por algum motivo, faziam o favor de reclamar cada vez mais ar.

Estava receoso em falar. Tive medo que minhas palavras a ferissem de alguma maneira, e resolvi deixar que ela falasse quando sentisse vontade. Permanecemos em silêncio por muito tempo, e Hinata estava tão quieta, que por um minuto pensei que pudesse estar dormindo. Logo obtive a resposta negativa, pois ela movimentou suavemente a cabeça em meu peito, aconchegando-se mais ao meu corpo. Aquilo me fez um bem que há muito não sentia. Não sei o que foi. Talvez sua leveza, ou talvez sua timidez em demorar tanto para relaxar em meu abraço. Apenas sei, que naquele momento desejava que Hinata estivesse sentindo-se tão bem como eu estava.

- Eu... não consigo sozinha.

- Não precisa fazer nada sozinha.

Hinata finalmente disse alguma coisa, e fiquei em silêncio esperando por qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ter vontade de dizer. Por uns instantes, percebi que sua respiração descompassou-se à minha e fiquei mais atento.

- E se tudo der errado?

- Então no final, estarei enxugando suas lágrimas. - acho que não pensei muito no que disse - Enquanto lhe parabenizo por ter sido corajosa.

- N-não estou sendo corajosa agora.

- Não precisa ser corajosa perto de mim. - e a apertei mais contra meu corpo. O perfume de seu cabelo invadiu minhas narinas e fechei os olhos para melhor apreciá-lo. Me preocupei em aquecê-la e logo senti o calor de seu corpo _me _aquecer.

Quero que ela se sinta protegida. Imune de toda tristeza ou dor. Que tudo que a machuque seja incapaz de tocá-la. Que meu abraço a fortaleça.

Como isto é possível? Por que Hinata desperta meus mais profundos instintos protetores? O que estou fazendo aqui, torcendo para que sua dor se amenize, para que ela aceite um pouco da minha coragem e siga em frente? É tudo tão confuso quando estou com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo é tão esclarecido. É tão claro para eu perceber que ela me acalma e que sua tristeza é diretamente minha tristeza. Por que estou tomando as dores de alguém que conheci à exatas três semanas? Não percebi como tê-la por perto é bom, é agradável, é aconchegante.

- Você está bem? - perguntei depois de sentir sua respiração voltar ao compasso da minha.

- Sim. - e assentiu com a cabeça em meu peito - Mas... posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- Posso ser covarde por mais uns minutos?

A pergunta me pegou de supresa. Meus olhos miraram sua cabeça, mas Hinata não me olhou devolta. Posso apostar que está corada. Risquei um leve sorriso, quase nem percebi quando o fiz, e voltei a mirar o nada como antes e a aconcheguei ainda mais em mim, prevendo um longo tempo ali sentado com Hinata em meus braços, apoiei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça e assim me senti muito confortável.

- Pelo tempo que quiser.

* * *

_Então, sei que posso ter fracassado em tentar narrar este capítulo através da mente brilhante do nosso amado Shika-kun, mas eu tentei o/_

_Não pensem que eu sou desorganizada por ter mudado de narração assim do nada, mas acho que a partir de agora, essas mudanças repentinas de narração serão necessárias e mais frequentes._

_Quero pedir um pouco mais de paciência para os leitores de 'Ice Box'. Estou quase finalizando o próximo capítulo, mas 'Step Up!' me chama. Vocês não tem noção!_

_Quero agradecer novamente pelo carinho e pelas reviews._

_Muito obrigada!_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_Reviews, please *O*_

_Até próxima, pessoal ;D_


	7. Wanna Play? Parte 1

**_Step Up!_**

_Capítulo 6 - Wanna Play?_

_Parte 1_

.

_Wanna play? Take two shots and let's go!_

_I'm waiting, so waiting._

_._

_Quer jogar? Vamos comece o jogo_

_Estou esperando, ainda estou esperando._

_._

Wanna Play - _RBD_

* * *

Apenas uma palavra para definir a atual situação dos Ninjas: tensão.

Gina-san está hospitalizada em Suna, sem previsão de volta. Kurenai-sensei e Yume estão encarregadas de toda a academia, sendo que o festival será em poucos meses. Os primeiros preparativos já estão sendo providenciados e, creio eu, está tudo caminhando bem até agora. Hinata ainda está um pouco deprimida, e isso, de certa forma, é normal. Ela está participando ativamente de tudo relacionado ao festival e está trabalhando duro para ajudar Kurenai-sensei, que devido às novas responsabilidades, encontra-se atarefada demais para dar aulas de ballet às meninas entre três à cinco anos, então, quem melhor que Hinata para ser a professora substituta?

Além de Hinata, todos nós, os Ninjas, estamos ajudando de alguma forma. O problema é que ainda temos as responsabilidades do colégio e não temos muito tempo disponível.

- Ei, Tenten-chan, não se esqueça que temos que ir na casa do Neji hoje, para fazermos o trabalho de sociologia. - lembrou-me Lee antes de eu me afastar dele e dos outros meninos.

- Pode deixar! - sorri para ele - Às quatro da tarde, certo ?

- Isso mesmo! - ele me sorriu mostrando o polegar.

Me despedi de Lee, Naruto, Sasuke e Chouji e entrei em casa. As aulas de hoje pareciam não ter fim. Quando entrei no meu quarto, larguei minha mochila perto da porta e me despi da gravata e de minhas meias. Quando ia começar a tirar minha blusa, meu celular tocou.

- Oi, Ino. - li o nome dela no visor.

_- Tenten, estou preocupada!_ - disparou ela. - _Deixei para falar com você em uma hora em que não estivesse ninguém por perto. Por isso não falei nada hoje na hora da saída._

- O que houve?

_- É a Hinata. Ela me parece cansada!_

- Jura? - perguntei irônica - E o que a minha voz demonstra pra você?

_- Mas, Tenten,_ - insisteeeeeeente - _ela não anda dormindo bem. Não sabe o que aconteceu hoje na aula!_

Eu sou adivinha ou o quê?

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei me sentando na cama.

_- Era aula do Kakashi-sensei e ele havia nos mandado fazer os exercícios do livro e depois de um tempo, ele começou a escolher pessoas para confirmar as respostas._

- Até aí tudo bem.

_- Até aí, amiga._ - fez um drama - _Para confirmar a resposta do último exercício, Kakashi-sensei chamou a Hinata._

- E aí?

_- Eu olhei pro lado e ela tava **dormindo**! - _Ino deu uma ênfase tão dramática à palavra, que, mesmo eu sabendo que não era o fim do mundo, reagi como se fosse.

- A Hinata? Dormindo em plena aula? - eu estava boquiaberta. É claro que não é o fim do mundo, mas já que estamos falando de Hyuuga Hinata, um destaque e aluna exemplar, definitivamente era um péssimo sinal.

_- Eu também estranhei muito e pelo que vi, até o Kakashi-sensei estava surpreso. _- ela dizia - _Eu a cutuquei delicadamente,_ - imaginei Ino socando o braço de Hinata - _e você não sabe o que ela berrou quando acordou!_

- O quê? - perguntei. Assustada, diga-se de passagem.

_- ''UM, DOIS, TRÊS, ARABESQUE!''_

Congelei.

- Tá brincando. - essa fala saiu entre meus dentes.

_- Pior que não. _- pela voz, Ino deveria estar fazendo uma careta de completo desgosto - _Todo mundo na sala congelou! Cinco segundos depois começou uma longa, longa, **longa de verdade**, crise de risos. Eu vi que o Kakashi-sensei estava tentando segurar o riso enquanto pedia silêncio. _

- Coitada da Hinata. - disse com uma mão na testa, constrangida como se a coisa tivesse acontecido comigo.

_- Ela não ficou sem graça por ter feito praticamente a sala inteira cair em riso, mas sim por Kakashi-sensei. Afinal, ela sempre foi uma ótima aluna. Ela atéu riu de si mesma depois. _

- Eu entendo.

_- A questão é: Hinata não está descansando. Está se esforçando demais, sendo que além de estar ajudando na academia, está tendo que estudar. Que ser humano pode aguentar tantas tarefas sem um desncanso decente?_

Yamanaka Ino poderia ser doidinha, mas era uma amiga e tanto. Tudo que me contou não era em forma de fofoca. Estava mais para um pedido mudo de ajuda. Quer cuidar de Hinata, e, com certeza, já havia colocado Sakura a par de seus planos.

Resolvemos por fim, que ajudaríamos Hinata com as aulas das crianças no que ela precisasse. Talvez, nossa ajuda não fosse precisa em todos os ensaios. Só queríamos confirmar o que Hinata já sabia, mas que, inconscientemente, se esquecia de vez em quando:

Quando se tem amigos de verdade, não é preciso fazer nada sozinho. O fardo pode ser pesado demais para uma só pessoa.

Ino desligou e eu tratei de fazer minhas tarefas antes que desse a hora de ir para a casa de Neji.

* * *

- Caramba! - junto com a exclamação, me dei um forte tapa na testa, fazendo Naruto tremer de susto ao meu lado.

- Que foi isso, Sasuke? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados e a mão no peito.

Já passavam das cinco da tarde e Naruto e eu nos encontrávamos nos portões da academia.

- Esqueci os CDs com as músicas que recomendei para Kurenai-sensei. - minha mão deslizava devagar pelo meu rosto enquanto explicava, com muita má vontade, para Naruto - Mas que droga! - rosnei entre os dentes - Vou ter que voltar em casa para buscar.

- E-eu vou com você.

Não perderia tempo mandando Naruto ficar - ele não me daria ouvidos mesmo -, então dei meia volta e rumei para casa. Não acredito que esqueci os CDs! Dois quarteirões depois, eu ainda estava um tanto nervoso e não olhava nem para os lados.

- Ei, é a Hinata! - exclamou Naruto.

Ele não percebeu que, ao ouvir o nome dela, levantei a cabeça rapidamente e olhei exatamente para o outro lado da rua, onde ela estava. É claro que Naruto não percebera o efeito que o nome causou em mim, pois ele logo ocupou-se em berrá-la no meio da rua.

Se eu fiquei constrangido, imagine Hinata. Ao nos avistar - com a ajuda dos ascenos desnecessários e indiscretos do loiro ao meu lado -, ela atravessou a rua e veio nos cumprimentar:

- Olá, meninos! - e sorriu. Aquele sorriso.

Desde daquele problemático dia da reunião, não conversamos muito. Quer dizer, não sozinhos. E desde esse dia, fico me perguntando como ela deve estar. As coisas pareceram chover em cima de Hinata, e todo aquele peso estava começando a se acumular em suas costas. Não digo isto apenas pelo episódio... er... _esquisito_ de hoje de manhã, mas sim pelo fato de que as pérolas, que sempre carregavam aquele brilho único, agora carregavam um ar cansado. Não que o brilho não esteja mais lá. Ainda está. Mas não está tão intenso como antes, e eu não gosto disso.

Devaniei tão estúpida e profundamente, que perdi a cena em que Naruto explicava todo o ocorrido à Hinata.

- Quer ir com a gente? - ele a convidou.

Ela olhou dele para mim, de mim para ele.

- Não sei, Naruto-kun. - respondeu - Preciso ver se Kurenai-sensei precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa.

- É rapidinho! - tentava convencê-la - Já deve ter chegado gente lá na academia. Um deles pode ajudá-la no que ela precisar, tô certo!

- Mas...

- Não vamos demorar, Hinata. - tomei a palavra pela primeira vez - Prometo.

Ela suspirou e ajeitou a alça da volumosa bolsa atravessando seu corpo:

- Tá bem, então.

Naruto comemorou e, sem querer, sorri ao vê-la sorrir. O caminho foi um tanto animado, afinal Naruto estava conosco. Imagino, se Hinata estivesse sozinha comigo, se estaríamos conversando ou rumando até minha casa num silêncio sepulcral. Pelo menos o palhaço loiro a fazia rir.

Entramos pelo hall de entrada do prédio e esperamos poucos minutos pelo elevador, onde tirei minhas chaves da mochila. Saímos e viramos a curva, e então eles esperaram até que eu abrisse a porta da cozinha. Hinata pediu licença e foi a última a entrar, seguindo um Naruto familiarizado demais para pedir linceça. Eles foram me seguindo e quando já estávamos bem próximos da sala, ouvi meu nome:

- Sasuke? - meu pai estava sentando em sua poltrona.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, meus olhos capturaram a imagem de um outro homem sentado no sofá. Ele tinha cabelos compridos e muito negros. Ostentava uma pose anormalmente elegante e um sorriso demasiadamente simpático.

- Sasuke, este é Orochimaru-san, meu chefe. - começou meu pai se levantando e caminhando até mim - Orochimaru-san, este é meu filho caçula, Sasuke. - apresentou-me com uma mão em meu ombro.

- Finalmente conheci seu segundo filho, Fugaku. Mas este não puxou todos os seus traços como Itachi. - o chefe de meu pai deu um risinho estranho.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. - eu disse meio que automaticamente.

- E este é Uzumaki Naruto e...

- Hyuuga Hinata. - Orochimaru-san completou a apresentação do meu pai - Como vai seu pai, minha querida?

- Muito bem, Orochimaru-san. - respondeu a garota ao meu lado ainda mais educada do que de costume - Obrigada por perguntar.

- Pensei que estivesse na academia, filho. - meu pai se virou para mim.

- E estava, mas voltei em para pegar uma coisa. - expliquei - Com linceça, Orochimaru-san.

- Fique a vontade, Sasuke.

Me retirei da sala com Naruto em meus calcanhares. Hinata fora convidada a se sentar por minha mãe que surgiu dos corredores dizendo que iria preparar café. Tratei logo de procurar os CDs enquanto Naruto se esparramava em minha cama.

- O chefe do seu pai é muito esquisito, tô certo!

- Deixa de ser cismado. - disse enquanto vasculhava uma das gavetas da escrivaninha - E vê se sai da minha cama!

- Chato. - ele provalmente fez um bico.

- Achei! - exclamei com os CDs nas mãos. Os enfiei na mochila e rumei de volta para a sala, onde Hinata reusava chá, água e todo o tipo de bebida que minha mãe insistia em oferecer - Vamos, Hinata?

- Sim! - ela se levantou do sofá aliviada, acho que a salvei - Foi um prazer revê-lo, Orochimaru-san! - fez uma mesura e me seguiu.

- O prazer foi meu, Hinata.

Ao entrarmos no elevador, Naruto já não podia mais conter a curiosidade e pra falar a verdade, nem eu:

- Ei, Hinata, - começou ele cruzando os braços - de onde você conhece o chefe cabeludo do pai do Sasuke?

- Bem, Orochimaru-san é o advogado do meu pai. Na verdade, da empresa do papai.

Tá explicado.

* * *

Incrível como conseguimos terminar logo nosso trabalho de sociologia. Foi o tempo de construirmos o texto e eu passar a limpo com minha letra a pedido de Lee, que sempre disse que minha letra era bonita. Neji diz que minha letra é aceitável. Invejoso!

Estávamos a caminho da academia. Avisamos Kurenai-sensei que nos atrasaríamos um pouco por causa do trabalho e ela entendeu perfeitamente. Ela sempre diz que não podemos deixar que a dança interfira de maneira negativa em nossos estudos.

- Neji, ficou sabendo do que houve com a sua prima na sala hoje? - perguntei.

- Ela me contou. - respondeu.

- Imagino se Hinata não está se esforçando demais. - começou Lee, preocupado.

- Já conversei com ela e a fiz prometer que pegaria leve. - dizia Neji agora apertando um pouco o passo de modo a ficar uns três passos à frente de mim e Lee. Típico dele. Não quer que vejamos seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Lee me sorriu e eu correspondi, cúmplice. Esse Neji... Se pudesse trancar Hinata em uma redoma de vidro para livrá-la de qualquer mal, acho que o faria. Ele não fala! É teimoso, arrogante, cabeça dura, superprotetor, frio e um cara incrivelmente bom. Por trás dessa armadura aparentemente invencível, tem um coração tão maravilhoso que somente nós, os Ninjas, conhecíamos. Mais que um primo para Hinata, Neji era um irmão. Na verdade, acho que para todos nós ele é mesmo uma espécie de irmão mais velho, sim. Neji sempre foi o adulto entre nós, mas não deixa de ser um garoto normal de 16 anos que é. Normal em termos, já que é raro e extremamente difícil arrancar uma risada dele, digo porque eu sempre tento. Posso afirmar que é mais fácil fazer Shino e Sasuke rirem do que fazer Neji rir. Essa postura dele o fazia nosso líder, não oficialmente, mas acho que todos nós meio que concordávamos que o posto seria perfeito para ele.

- Ai, Neji! - quase trombei com suas costas quando ele parou de súbito - Por que você...

Nem precisei terminar a pergunta porque descobri a resposta.

- Tá brincando... - disse Lee entre os dentes.

Logo no início daquela rua pouco movimentada, lá estavam eles. O sol já estava se pondo, então seus corpos pareciam mais como sombras. Sinistro, para um filme. As três sombras estavam lá, e eu conseguia distinguir cada um. Do lado esquerdo estava aquela nojenta da Karin. Na direita estava o brutamontes do Juugo e no meio, o tal de Hozuki Suigetsu.

- Hebi... - o nome do grupo soou entre os dentes de Neji.

Não levou muito tempo para o trio se aproximar de nós. Neji virou um pouco o rosto na direção de Lee e este pôz-se em minha frente.

- Há quanto tempo, Neji. - começou Suigetsu, com seu típico sorriso forçado e cínico.

- Não faz tanto tempo assim. - respondeu.

- Oh, que cabeça a minha! - o Hozuki deu um leve tapa na testa, teatralmente - Nos vimos pela última vez faz muito pouco tempo. Mas onde foi mesmo?

- Campeonato Regional. - normalmente, o cinismo era muito explícito na voz anasalada de Karin, mas naquele momento, era palpável.

- Isso mesmo, Karin! - exclamou o do meio, como se realmente a ruiva tivesse feito com que ele se lembrasse - Acho que ainda não damos os parabéns pelo primeiro lugar.

- Que não foi graças às vocês! - disparei.

Meu sangue fervia só de lembrar.

Estávamos na última etapa do campeonato e os Ninjas estavam entre os três finalistas. Estávamos tão felizes, mas também muito nervosos, afinal batalhamos duro e as outras duas equipes eram muito fortes, entre eles, Hebi. Kurenai-sensei dizia que estava orgulhosa por termos chegado às finais. Fiquei realmente emocionada com seu sorriso de sastifação. Dançamos com muita paixão naquele dia, disso me lembro ainda melhor. Em nossas coreografias, sempre havia partes em que parecia apenas curtição. Dançar hip hop é mesmo uma grande curtição, ainda mais quando seus parceiros de dança são seus melhores amigos. Lamento apenas o fato de que, naquela época, ainda não conhecíamos Sasuke, com execessão de Naruto, é claro.

Faltava meia hora para o ínicio das finais e os Ninjas seriam o segundo grupo a se apresentar. Estávamos todos reunidos no vestiário. Eu estava nervosa e então resolvi repassar a coreografia em um canto e depois de um tempo, Hinata veio fazer o mesmo. Não lembro de quando Lee entrou no vestiário, só lembro dele aproximando-se de mim e dizendo: ''Tenten, não estou me sentindo...'' para logo depois desmontar em meus braços.

Chamei seu nome muitas e muitas vezes, mas ele não reagia. Kurenai-sensei veio correndo e o examinou. Lee respirava com dificuldade e suava. Levei muito tempo para perceber que ainda segurava fortemente sua mão. Os outros me perguntavam o que havia acontecido, mas eu não sabia o que responder. Foi quando Chouji disse que o viu bebendo alguma coisa. Shikamaru correu até a mochila de Lee, a abriu e pegou a garrafa de água. Rodou a tampa e cheirou.

Sabotagem.

A palavra me arrepia até hoje. Não consigo olhar para aqueles três sem me lembrar de Lee passando por tudo aquilo. Lembro-me de Naruto e Kiba marchando até a entrada do vestiário berrando a plenos pulmões coisas violentas que me deixaram realmente preocupada. Fora Neji e Shino quem os acalmou. Kiba e Naruto ainda estavam muito nervosos quando Lee finalmente acordou. Nunca suspirei tão aliviada em minha vida.

O alívio não durou muito tempo. Mal estava recuperado do susto, e Lee já estava argumentando com Kurenai-sensei. Ela não queria deixá-lo dançar naquelas condições. E se todo o esforço fizesse mal para ele? Entendia perfeitamente o lado de nossa sensei. Entre nós, ele era um dos que explodiam dançando. Mas mesmo que minha consciência concordasse com ela, meu coração apoiava Lee. E pra ser totalmente sincera, eu queria mesmo que Lee dançasse. Não seria a mesma coisa sem ele. Queria vê-lo explodir no palco, sentindo a música. Queria que ele mostrasse o seu ''Fogo da Juventude''. Queria que me lançasse aquele sorriso lindo e caloroso que ele sempre lançava em algum momento das coreografias.

Não há Ninjas sem Lee.

Não há Ninjas sem Sakura, sem Naruto, sem Chouji...

Até hoje não entendo como pôde haver Ninjas sem Sasuke! Gosto de pensar que desde o nascimento do grupo, o lugar dele já estava reservado.

E mesmo Kurenai-sensei tendo o proibido, no meio da dança, Lee surgiu. Fiquei tão embasbacada, que não sabia se parava e ia lá socá-lo ou se ia até ele lhe dar um beijo. Devido a surpresa, todos nós, em pleno palco, tivemos de improvisar uns segundos até lembrarmos da coreografia. O improviso não fazia parte, mas ficou muito, muito legal. Acho que a alegria contagiou todo o grupo, porque a partir do momento em que o sombrancelhudo invadiu o palco, não era mais coreografia.

Era curtição.

Vencemos! Primeiro lugar. Um troféu enorme. Mas nada disso me fez esquecer do que o grupo Hebi fez.

- E pensar que você se recuperou tão rápido, Lee. - Juugo falou pela primeira vez.

- Seus cretinos! - não pude me controlar.

- Tenten! - Lee me repreendeu.

Suigetsu e Karin sorriram de uma forma que me enlouqueceu de raiva.

- Digam logo o que querem e nos deixem em paz! - disse Neji, prevendo descontrole por minha parte.

- Então eu vou direto ao ponto, liderzinho. - começou Suigetsu cruzando os braços e se desfazendo do humor em seu sorriso, tornando-o mais sério - Viemos fazer um convite aos Ninjas.

- Não estamos interessados. - Neji foi curto e grosso.

- Acho que irão se interessar. - afirmou Karin com um ar de superiodade.

- Nada que venha de vocês pode nos interessar. - a voz de Lee estava tão calma, mas também tão firme, que estremeci.

Suigetsu riscou um sorriso malicioso e disparou:

- O time Hebi desafia os Ninjas à uma batalha!

Não pude ver a reação de Lee e de Neji, mas eu congelei. Batalhas não remetem coisas positivas. Ainda mais quando não são oficiais. Em um campeonato, haveria profissionais fiscalizando o andamento.

- Neji, não. - disse Lee ao perceber que o Hyuuga estava em silêncio por tempo demais, provavelmente relevando a situação.

- Não precisamos fazer isso. - sussurrei atrás de Lee.

- Não acredito que os campeões regionais tem medo de uma batalhazinha. - Karin finalizou fazendo um bico.

- Acho que de ninjas eles só tem o nome mesmo. - alfinetou Juugo com sua voz grossa de grandalhão.

- Será num galpão abandonado na periferia de Suna. - informou Suigetsu - E então, Neji? Vão querer brincar?

- Os Ninjas aceitam o desafio.

- O quê? - Lee o repreendeu, mas já era tarde demais.

- Daqui a uma semana. - começou Juugo.

- Às dez da noite. - completou Karin.

- Ficaremos anciosos até lá. - disse Suigetsu virando-se - E tratem de se preparar. Essa batalha não terá regras.

- Ficarão surpresos. - garantiu Neji.

E antes de virar-se e se pôr a caminhar atrás dos companheiros, Karin me lançou um sorriso. Me encolhi os vendo se afastar através do ombro de Lee.

- Neji! - novamente Lee o repreendera.

- Não acredito que aceitou o desafio, Neji! Como pôde ceder a isso? - ele já começara a caminhar quando comecei a falar - Você sabe o que Kurenai-sensei diz sobre batalhas não oficiais! - já estávamos seguindo o Hyuuga.

- Ela sempre nos proibiu, lembra? - reforçou Lee.

Eu sabia que ele aceitou, não pelo simples fato de estarmos sendo chamados de covardes, mas sim por algum outro motivo. E se fosse pelo motivo que eu estava pensando, algo provavelmente iria sair errado.

- Neji. - eu o chamei de maneira calma, e ele cessou os passos - Não está fazendo isso... pelo o que aconteceu no campeonato, não é? Por favor, diga que não.

- Não posso simplesmente esquecer o que eles fizeram, Tenten. - ele se virou para encarar a mim e a Lee - Eles sabotaram nossa água, e Lee bebeu. Imagina se todos nós tivessemos ingerido a água? Poderia ter sido algo muito mais sério do que foi. Alguém poderia ter se ficado muito mal. E isso eu não poderia perdoar.

- Mas não aconteceu nada de tão sério, graças a Deus. - tentou Lee - Não me importo mais com isso, e você também deveria esquecer.

- Você nos colocou em um risco desnecessário! E se acontecer alguma coisa?

- Não vai acontecer nada de ruim a você nem a nenhuma das meninas. - garantiu o Hyuuga.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque nem você nem nenhuma das meninas vão.

- Quê? - devo ter gritado feito uma mimada, pois Neji simplesmente me deu as costas e saiu andando - N-não pode fazer isso!

- Já está decidido.

- Não aceito isso! - esperniei - Lee! - o mirei procurando apoio.

- Já que aceitamos o desafio, é realmente mais seguro se as meninas não participarem. - grande apoio.

- Todos os Ninjas foram desafiados, sem execessões. - argumentei.

- Os garotos serão suficientes para representar a equipe. - por mais que o argumento de Neji não fosse inteiramente aceitável, sua calma o tornava muito mais conveniente do que o meu.

Não sabia mais o que falar e resolvi me calar para não começar a gritar histericamente. Isso não está me cheirando nada bem. Estou em pânico! Não sabia o que fazer para Neji mudar de idéia! À essa altura, Lee já estava convencido de que aceitar o desafio seria o melhor a fazer, então minha última esperança era que o restante do grupo não concordasse. Mas quando me lembrei de que apenas os garotos iam, repensei e acabei por optar em entrar em pânico novamente.

* * *

_Quanto tempo, né?_

_Desculpem pela demora, mas de Outubro pra cá tive muitas coisas pra fazer._

_Eu entendo perfeitamente que esperar pode ser meio ruim, por isso, me desculpem mesmo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!_

_Espero me inspirar bem para ecrever o próximo!_

_Quero muito que ele seja bom._

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando 'Step Up!''_

_E aos leitores de ''Ice Box'', só mais um pouco de espera, ok?_

_Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews e pelo carinho, pessoal. Isso tudo me motiva ainda mais a caprichar nas fics._

_Mandem reviews, por favorzinho! AHUAHAHAU_

_Beeeijos ;*_


	8. Wanna Play? Parte 2

**_Step Up!_**

_Capítulo 7 - Wanna Play?_

_Parte 2_

* * *

- Não! - se eu tiver que dizer essa palavra mais uma vez, tranco as quatro na dispensa!

Estávamos todos os doze no hall da mansão e as meninas vinham andando atrás de mim tentando me convencer:

- Não é justo, Neji! - Ino esperniava - Nós deveríamos ir todos juntos!

- Ino, o lugar é barra pesada. - começou Kiba a meu favor - Não dá pra levar vocês.

- Nós sabemos nos cuidar e ficaremos perto de vocês. - argumentou Tenten.

Ela vinha tentando argurmentar desde a semana passada, quando fomos desafiados. Ao chegarmos a academia naquele dia, depois do ensaio, reuni todos eles e contei tudo. Assim que terminei, Tenten começou a dizer as mesmas coisas. Sakura foi contra. Hinata também. Shino ponderou e o restante dos meninos aceitaram na hora. É claro que estou preocupado, mas não quero voltar atrás. E não vou! Primeiro, é uma questão pessoal, afinal de contas, o que o Hebi fez foi desonesto, sem falar, inconsequente! Meu melhor amigo poderia ter sofrido algo bem pior. E em segundo, porque nenhum dos outros caras estava disposto a desistir dessa chance.

- Vocês enlouqueceram. - começou Sakura, a mais centrada no momento - Kurenai-sensei vai acabar com a nossa raça quando descobrir!

- Você quer dizer ''se'' descobrir. - corrigiu Sasuke.

- É claro que vai descobrir! - afirmou Sakura, sem hesitar.

- Não tem porque ela descontar em vocês quatro. - disse Shino com as mãos nos bolsos.

- A questão não é essa! - ralhou Tenten - Vocês vão pra um lugar perigoso, participar de uma batalha não oficial! - ela estava muito séria.

- É uma dupla falta de responsabilidade! - exclamou Sakura.

- Elas tem razão, Neji-nii-san. - foi a primeira vez em que Hinata havia dito alguma coisa desde que todos haviam chegado em nossa casa - É-é muito perigoso. Certamente não conhecem ninguém naquele lugar.

Seus olhos estavam tão preocupados que cheguei até a pensar em desistir e ficar ali com ela.

- Sinto muito, Hinata. - comecei a fitando enquanto vestia meu casaco - Mas já nos decidimos. - ela suspirou, derrotada.

Ino cruzou os braços e fez um bico. Tenten estava com uma carranca muito incomum. Sakura não olhava para nenhum de nós, certamente muito desapontada. E Hinata estava cabisbaixa. Vê-las daquela forma não me agradava nem um pouco, mas não tinha jeito. Eu não arriscaria a segurança delas. Os caras e eu poderíamos nos virar se alguma coisa saísse errado, mas a presença delas só iria nos distrair.

Suspirei pesadamente, como se para me livrar de algum peso nas costas e caminhei até elas.

- Meninas, - comecei tentando não me irritar com o fato de que Ino virou o rosto para o lado - não sintam-se excluídas. Não queremos que fiquem chateadas e muito menos preocupadas, mas tentem entender.

Silêncio.

- Estaremos com os celulares ligados. - informou Shino - Qualquer coisa...

- Tentem relaxar e curtir o que vocês, meninas, chamam de... - começou Kiba - Como vocês chamam essa coisa de uma dormir na casa da outra para fazerem coisas de garotas?

- Festa do pijama. - responderam as quatro, com uma má vontade palpável na voz.

- Elas estão frias... - disse Lee com a voz trêmula de medo.

Revirei os olhos e me pus a caminhar em direção à porta. Os caras me seguiam e quando virei-me para mirá-las uma última vez, vi Naruto despedindo-se delas:

- Não se preocupem. - dizia o loiro, sorrindo - Nós vamos acabar com aquelas cobras, tô certo!

Vi Sakura revirar os olhos para depois não resistir e acabar sorrindo. Chouji e Shikamaru mativeram uma distância estratégica de Ino. A loira estava mesmo com muita raiva. Lee se aproximou de Tenten e essa não cedeu a um sorriso de jeito nenhum. Confesso que tive uma ligeira vontade de rir, que passou muito rápido quando avistei Sasuke trocando olhares com minha prima. Ela o mirava com um olhar tristonho e desencorajado, foi então que o Uchiha riscou um sorriso de lado. Filho da mãe! Hinata corou furiosamente.

- Ei, Uchiha! - os dois me fitaram - Vai querer ficar?

Ele não respondeu, apenas me olhou com aquela cara de... de... Uchiha! Esperei até que todos os caras saíssem pela porta e antes de seguí-los, virei-me para elas. Mirei uma de cada vez e Hinata fora a última. Ela me olhava como uma criança assustada. Esses olhos... Não há um Hyuuga ao redor deste mundo que não tenha a cor característica. Mas há apenas uma com um brilho tão maravilhoso. Risquei um sorriso muito miúdo e creio que apenas minha prima percebeu, já que fora a única a retribuir.

Fechei a porta e ao me virar, os olhares de meus amigos estavam sobre mim.

- Faltam poucos minutos para as nove, Neji. - informou Shikamaru - Melhor irmos de metrô.

- De acordo, pessoal? - perguntei e todos assentiram - Então vamos. - disse enquanto passava entre eles.

- Não sei porquê, mas estou sentindo que a noite será muita boa, tô certo!

Falou e disse, Naruto.

* * *

- Beleza, quem tá afim de sair? - Neji-nii-san mal fechou a porta atrás de si e Ino pôz-se em nossa frente.

- Mas, Ino, o Neji disse que...

- A festa de posse do Neji ainda não aconteceu, então ele não é oficialmente o líder. - Ino interrompeu Sakura de maneira sarcástica.

- Tô dentro! - exclamou Tenten.

- M-mas...

- Já que é assim, eu também vou!

- Sakura-chan! - repreendi.

As três olharam para mim e eu congelei.

- Algum problema, Hinata? - perguntou Sakura como se EU fosse a esquisita.

TODOS OS PROBLEMAS, SAKURA-CHAN!

- É que... vocês ouviram! Não podemos ir porque...

- Nii-san disse. Nii-san proibiu. - Ino gesticulava enquanto imitava minha voz - Nii-san isso, Nii-san aquilo... Por favor, Hinata. Você é muito mais ingênua do que todos os meninos juntos se realmente pensou que eu iria ficar aqui sentada torcendo para que corra tudo bem. - ela sorriu revirando os olhos azuis - Quem vê pensa que me conheceram ontem.

Suspirei como uma criança prestes a abrir um berreiro. Como sou ingênua. Quer dizer, eu nem pude desconfiar, já que Ino-chan fez todo aquele teatro de menina mimada. Ela fez até um bico! Eu nunca poderia desconfiar! Bem, se eu não estivesse tão atenta ao fato de que meus amigos estavam indo para o subúrbio de Suna, batalhar, sendo que Kurenai-sensei nos disse para nunca, nunca, nunca mesmo, participar de uma batalha ilegal, talvez, eu pararia para analisar bem o comportamente dela. Mas fora isso, estava realmente focada demais, no que eu ainda julgo, um problema sério.

- Hinata, eu ainda não estou de acordo com essa loucura, - começou Tenten se aproximando de mim - mas não vou conseguir ficar tranquila.

- Afinal, somos uma equipe! - Sakura sorriu de uma maneira muito fofa - Devemos estar juntos nos bons e nos maus momentos.

- Principalmente nos momentos de adrenalina, tô certa! - Ino imitou Naruto-kun, arrancando risos.

- Loucura deve mal de loiros. - disse Tenten.

- Tá certa! - completou Sakura, divertida.

Suspirei mais uma vez. Levei minha mão à testa num ato de puro nervosismo.

- Acho que não tem jeito. - disse baixinho e elas comemoraram - Por quê não arranjei amigos nerds, anti-sociais e viciados em computador?

- Porque nenhum deles é uma loira fatal como eu. - Ino piscou e fez graça.

- E vamos ao podium da hulmidade! - começou Tenten - Em terceiro lugar, Uchiha Sasuke com seu sorriso ''Eu tenho trinta e dois dentes!''

- Em segundo lugar, Hyuuga Neji, com seu olhar ''Você não é nada!'' - continuou Sakura, finalizando com um sorriso de ajudante de palco de um programa de TV.

- E em primeiríssimo lugar... - Tenten fez um suspense - Yamanaka Ino!

- A loira fatal! - completou Sakura indicando Ino como se ela fosse um carro num comercial enquanto esta jogava os cabelos e fazia aquelas caras que modelos fazem.

- Obrigada, obrigada... - a loira forjava um choro - Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que torceram por mim e blá blá blá! Como vocês são bobas!

Apesar de morrer de rir da encenação, fiquei imaginando a reação do Nii-san e do Sasuke se vissem.

- Eu tô partindo! - anunciou Ino - Quem vem?

Suspirei, derrotada.

* * *

O lugar era mesmo barra pesada. Pude afirmar mesmo estando do lado de fora, onde havia muita gente.

- Ainda bem que não trouxemos as garotas. - começou Naruto - Isso não é lugar pra elas, tô certo!

- Vamos entrar, pessoal. - disse, já andando.

- Isso, Neji! - exclamou Kiba - Puxa o bonde!

Nos infiltramos na pequena multidão tentando chegar ao interior. Já deviam ser mais de nove e meia da noite, e eu não queria me atrasar um minuto sequer. Na verdade, eu estava muito ancioso. Duas coisas travavam uma intensa batalha dentro de mim: Razão - afinal estávamos nos metendo num lugar desconhecido e quebrando regras impostas por nossa sensei - e emoção - ora, sou um homem e tenho meu orgulho. Sem falar que queria mesmo acabar com aquele bando de cobras. E o fato de estarmos no território deles, me instingava ainda mais a dar tudo de mim nessa batalha.

- Cara, não tô mais me contendo de tanta anciedade! - dizia Lee caminhando ao meu lado - Estou louco pra começar.

- Essas cobras vão ver só uma coisa! - Naruto mostrava os punhos - Vamos ensiná-los a nunca mais se meter com os Ninjas!

Sasuke sorriu de lado. Shikamaru revirou os olhos e Chouji apertou os seus, assentindo. Shino ajustou seus óculos.

- É isso aí! - disse Kiba batendo com sua palma da mão na de Naruto. Ambos com um sorriso muito largo.

Acho que não sou o único ancioso por aqui.

Não levou cinco minutos para estarmos dentro do recinto. Era muito maior do que imaginava e estava ainda mais lotado que do lado de fora. Não havia palco ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. As pessoas estavam espalhadas por todo o espaço, dançando. Alguns exibindo suas técnicas e outras simplesmente curtindo o som. Havia um bar do lado esquerdo e muitas caixas de som penduradas por toda a extensão do galpão. Estranhamente, o equipamente de luz me pareceu de boa qualidade. Alguém devia bancar aquilo. Ilegalmente, é claro. Fomos caminhando para o fundo à procura de algum rosto conhecido. Acho que não erámos totalmente anônimos por ali, já que ao longo do caminho fomos alvos de olhares interessados. Alguns caras pareciam perguntar quem éramos e o que estavámos fazendo ali. Outros simplesmente sorriam de modo sarcástico. E algumas garotas nos convidavam com o olhar.

- Uh, - fez Kiba - até que aqui tem umas gatas.

- Concentre-se, Kiba. - Shino o repreendeu - Não estamos aqui pra isso.

O Inuzuka devia ter feito um bico e cruzado os braços. Não me dei ao trabalho de verificar, estava ocupado demais analisando o lugar. A música parecia aumentar e já não conseguia nem mesmo ouvir meus pensamentos.

- Precisamos encontrar aqueles nojentos do Hebi!

- O quê? - gritou Chouji.

- Hebi! - tentei mais uma vez.

- Onde? - Naruto, tal como um suricato, levantou a cabeça loira procurando por todos os lados possíveis.

- Precisamos encontrá-los! - sugeriu Sasuke.

- Mas foi isso que eu disse!

- Quê? - todos perguntaram em uníssono.

Suspirei revirando os olhos e lhes dei as costas continuando a caminhar rumo ao fundo do galpão enquanto tentava não esbarrar em ninguém.

- Ei, vocês! - fomos abordados por um cara alto com uma bandana vermelha na cabeça - Vocês são os Ninjas, eu supunho.

- Quem quer saber? - perguntei desconfiado.

O cara riscou um sorriso:

- E você deve ser Neji. - cruzou os braços - Suigetsu me avisou sobre seu humor. - a citação do nome me fez franzir o cenho - Venham comigo. - começou nos dando as costas - Já está quase na hora.

Os outros me olharam, como se perguntando o que devíamos fazer. Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos e o segui, com meus amigos em meus calcanhares. Não demorou muito e logo à frente pude ver os três integrantes do grupo desafiador. Quando nos viram chegando, pararam de conversar e se posicionaram de modo que os três nos encarassem, com aqueles sorrisos que me faziam tremer de raiva.

- E não é que vieram mesmo. - admito que fiquei impressionado, mas é claro que não demonstrei, pelo fato de que fora Juugo quem havia falado primeiro.

- Pensou mesmo que iríamos amarelar? - berrou Naruto atrás de mim.

- Mas acho que está faltando uma parte do grupo, não? - Karin perguntou enquanto erguia o queixo, procurando por algo entre nós - Aonde estão as amiguinhas de vocês?

- Acham que dão conta sem as patroas? - após dizer isso, Suigetsu riscou um sorriso nos lábios.

- Quer apostar? - e algo pareceu fervilhar juntamente ao sangue em minhas veias.

* * *

Aonde foi que eu amarrei a minha burra?

Devia ter feito Ino e Tenten desistirem dessa idéia péssima! A Hinata já estava convencida de que isso era idiota e então eu só precisaria caprichar nas palavras, fazer um drama ou simplesmente amarrá-las no pé da grande mesa da copa dos Hyuuga. Sinceramente, prefiria ficar lá na mansão, ouvindo Ino e Tenten gritando e reclamando do que estar neste lugar repleto de possíveis maus elementos.

Depois que os garotos saíram, nos arrumamos e Ino nos disse para usarmos tênis confortáveis e roupas que dessem liberdade para os movimentos. Tenten usava calças não muito largas e blusa curta de forma que sua barriga lisinha ficasse a mostra. Ino vestiu um short, seus tênis de cano alto e uma blusa justa e comprida, que alcançava seus quadris. Hinata vestiu um casaquinho preto e curto por cima da regata branca e simples. Optei por uma regata nadador com meu colete jeans que mais parecia um casaco de motoqueiro sem mangas.

- Os meninos já devem estar lá dentro. - disse Ino.

- Sim, já são quase dez horas. - informou Tenten - Alguém tá com medo?

Hinata levantou a mão.

- Além da Hinata. - a de coques pôs as mãos na cintura e a Hyuuga fez um bico de choro.

- Adianta eu reafirmar que o que estamos prestes a fazer é uma grande imprudência? - perguntei.

- Não. - responderam Ino e Tenten, tão simplesmente que meu sangue ferveu - Qual é, Sakura? - começou Ino vindo em minha direção - Há meia hora atrás você estava animada por isso! - terminou rodeando um braço em meus ombros.

- Mas há dois, voltei ao meu juízo perfeito. - respondi tirando seu braço de mim.

- Pensa assim: - Tenten usou sua voz de responsável - Vamos entrar, fazer o que temos que fazer e ir embora.

- Ainda não estou feliz. - disse com mais sarcasmo do que sinceridade - E eu não quero ver a cara do Neji quando nos ver aqui!

- Ele vai pirar! - disse Hinata ao meu lado.

Num instante, cenas horripilantes de Neji transformando-se em algum bicho feroz vieram à minha mente. Felizmente, na minha fantasia, ele corria atrás de Ino e Tenten, dando-me tempo para escapar. Tá bom, não seria tão covarde a esse ponto, afinal, ninguém me arrastou até aqui, vim caminhando com minhas próprias pernas, que por sinal, tremeram como vara verde ao avistar a entrada do galpão abarrotada de gente. E sinceramente não sei o que é pior: Um lugar cujos frequentadores são marginais em potencial. A cara assassina de Hyuuga Neji. Ou Hinata preste a ter uma síncope ao meu lado.

- Estamos perdendo tempo aqui fora. - Ino pôs-se a caminhar como se fosse liderar uma expedição à selva - Vamos, amigas! Coragem!

Tenten logo se pôs a caminhar atrás dela. Revirei meus olhos, derrotada. Segui as duas e Hinata estava logo atrás de mim. Respirei fundo e bati no peito! Esses meu amigos viciados em adrelina...

Se lá fora parecia o fim do mundo, aqui dentro é definitivamente o verdadeiro significado da palavra zona. Não aquele significado, sim o equivalente à bagunça! Não me entendam mal, não havia nada de obsceno, pelo menos nada eu que pudesse ver com a pouca luz ou ouvir com aquele som numa altura absurda. Nunca mais reclamo da mania que o Naruto tem de ouvir música alta. Mas sinceramente, como alguém podia raciocinar com todo esse alvoroço em volta? É humanamente impossível! Sério, não estava me sentindo bem... Iria desmaiar a qualquer momento... Ai, meu Deus! Esbarrei em alguém! Ai, meu Deus!

- M-me desculpe! Por favor! - comecei a atropelar as palavras e ainda não havia visto em quem tive o azar de esbarrar. E se fosse alguém que não gosta de ser esbarrado por loucas como eu? E se a pessoa quiser me castigar? Eu quero ir emboooooooooora!

- Calma, tudo bem. - a voz era de garoto. Garoto, não. Um rapaz! Nenhum garotinho teria uma voz tão... tão...''Wow''.

Ele havia segurado meus braços, já que meu corpo me fez o favor de ir ao encontro do dele. Mas parece que ele nem saiu do lugar e simplesmente me sustentou com as mãos. Quando me virei completamente para olhar, vi... Sasuke?

- Ei... - mas aquela voz não era do Sasuke! - Eu te conheço...

Foi aí que eu me toquei!

- I-itachi? - gaguejei feito uma monga.

- Você não é amiga do meu irmão? - perguntou me soltando, mas ainda perto de mim.

- S-sou sim. - quem foi que ligou o botãozinho de gaguejar?

- Está sozinha num lugar como este? - quis saber - Onde estão seus amigos?

- Bom, eu...

- Meu irmão está por aqui? - perguntou se aproximando e seu olhar tomou um brilho vermelho que me fez tremer de medo.

Oh, céus! Esqueci completamente do Sasuke! Se Itachi sonhar que o irmão mais novo está aqui, serei responsável por uma crise familiar! Oh, não! O que eu faço? Espera! Primeiro tenho que respirar! Parecia que Itachi, mesmo que a uns seguros centímetros de distância de mim, roubou todo o ar de que eu precisava.

Eu ia responder. Ia mesmo. Nem que fosse uma mentira, ou emitir qualquer som, mas antes que pudesse sair algum ruído da minha boca, meu braço foi puxado com uma força tão feroz que tombei uns segundos na direção do indivíduo:

- Sakura, não saia de perto de nós, garota, tá louca?

- Ino?

- Não, Sakura. Britney! - ela não me esperou sequer piscar em confusão - Vem, vamos logo! - e me puxou, me levando para um lugar que, ao que parecia, só ela ou ninguém sabia.

Ino deveria estar mesmo preocupada comigo, porque nem ao menos notou a presença de Uchiha Itachi, que por sinal, ficou sem saber se Sasuke estava realmente no recinto. Só espero que eles não se esbarrem por aí. E se caso se esbarrarem, ouviremos o relâmpago e sentiremos o tremor. Disso não tenho dúvida!

* * *

Esse pessoal deve estar pensando que somos um bando de mauricinhos. Não os culpo, afinal, o Neji não baixa a crista e o Kiba definitivamente não facilita. Sem falar no Lee dando uma de educado! E Shikamaru sendo mais antipático do de costume. Até o Shino não estava colaborando! Isso não poderia dar certo de jeito nenhum! E... Argh! Se o Naruto não der um tempo na agitação dele, vou anestesiá-lo à base de uns bons socos!

- Muda essa cara, Sasuke! - disse o loiro hiper-ativo ao meu lado com um sorriso irritante e absurdamente grande - Estamos prestes a arrasar com os cretinos do Hebi, deveria estar com um sorriso tão grande quanto o meu, tô certo! - enquanto falava, socava o ar.

- Talvez, se eu fosse um crocodilo ou coisa parecida. - como a boca de uma pessoa normal consegue ficar tão aberta para sorrir?

Estava realmente desanimado, mas sabia que no momento em que fossemos chamados para batalhar, o ânimo surgiria de não faço idéia onde. Disso tenho certeza. Me afastei um pouco dos caras e me recostei na parede com os braços cruzados. De onde estava, podia ver bem o movimento a minha volta. A garota ruiva do Hebi me acompanhava com os olhos desde que os encontramos e, apesar de nem ao menos saber onde ela estava naquele momento, podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim. Essas coisas me dão arrepios.

Bem ao fundo do galpão, numa parte bem menos iluminada - sim, isso é possível -, havia uma escadaria, que dava para um tipo de cabine. Tenho a impressão de que de lá, se vê todo o recinto. A porta se abriu e de lá saiu um cara loiro que não devia passar de seus 26, logo atrás um cara de óculos e com uma roupa que, sinceramente, não tinha nada a ver com a ocasião. Tipo uma camisa social e engomadinha. Ambos pararam do meio da escada e olharam para o começo desta. Olhei também. E a passos elegantes e confiantes, desceu da cabine um homem de terno negro. Tão negro quantos os longos cabelos, e um sorriso irritantemente familiar.

- Orochimaru-san? - ninguém poderia ouvir minha voz, que pela música alta, parecia milhões de vezes mais baixa que um sussurro.

O chefe do meu pai? Num lugar como este? O que poderia estar fazendo aqui? Não creio que o escritório dele tenha negócios com um galpão onde são realizadas batalhas ilegais. Ilegais! Alguém poderia estar processando o dono do lugar e Orochimaru-san deveria ser o advogado contratado. Mas por que justamente o chefão do escritório, que deveria estar a frente de casos como processos criminais ou fraudes políticas? Por que não um dos tantos advogados associados à ele?

Eles trocaram umas poucas palavras antes de desceram toda a escada. E ele não desfazia o sorriso, que me parecia satisfeito demais. Logo, eles tomaram um caminho oposto ao da entrada pela qual os caras, eu e todos as pessoas que ali estavam usaram. Mirei meus amigos logo a frente de mim. Estavam ocupados com qualquer coisa e pareciam nem lembrar de minha existência. Kiba, por exemplo, devorava uma morena com os olhos, e Neji conversava com o cara que foi nos buscar na entrada. Curiosidade deve ser coisa de Uchiha. E se não for, passa a ser. Tive de culpar alguma coisa, como os genes e todas essas coisas pelo fato de eu ter corrido, desviando de corpos e mais corpos rumando o mesmo caminho dos três homens. Havia mesmo uma segunda entrada, muito menor que a primeira e, definitivamente, menos tumultuada. Mas cheguei tarde demais, pois o Mercedes preto já virava a esquina, e não havia nem sinal do loiro.

Suspirei, derrotado. Olhei em volta e havia muito pouco movimento naquele lugar, ao contrário da outra entrada. No meu campo de visão só havia uns dois ou três postes de luz em toda a extensão das duas ruas que se dividiam em muitos becos. Me virei para voltar para dentro do galpão. Logo seríamos chamados para ser a atração da noite e não queria um Neji histérico me dando bronca e pagando uma de bonzão pra cima de mim. Mas antes que meu corpo estivesse totalmente virado, pude ver uns vultos passando velozes ao longe, em direção aos becos. Havia um bem à frente, parecendo um cometa com uma cauda negro azulada, que parecia flutuar ao invés de ter os pés tocando o chão.

* * *

- Ei, alguém viu o Sasuke? - Naruto olhava em volta - Ele estava aqui agora à pouco.

- Deve estar em algum canto escuro com alguma gata. - disse Lee, despreocupado.

- Ei, Neji! - Kiba berrava com o dedo indicador praticamente dentro do meu olho - Você disse para não arranjarmos distrações! Por que o Sasuke pode dar uns sarros e eu não? Nunca ouviu falar em direitos iguais?

- Eu já falei que não viemos aqui dar sarros, Kiba! - tentei mesmo manter a voz calma, mas quem disse que meu reservatório de paciência estava cheio? - E tira esse dedo fedido da minha cara se quiser voltar com ele pra casa!

O Inuzuka recolheu seu dedo e fez um bico. Só me faltava essa! Ter de conter um bando machos sedentos por fêmeas oferecidas! Tudo bem, eu sou homem e haviam muitas - muitas mesmo - garotas bonitas e convidativas. Mas estávamos em serviço, ora! Francamente, um pouco de auto-controle nunca é demais!

- Ei, Hyuuga. - Kaname, o cara que nos ''recebeu'', me chamou - Cinco minutos.

- Certo. - confirmei e me virei para os caras - Pessoal, temos cinco minutos antes de...

- Ei, que fusuê é aquele ali? - quis saber Chouj, que assim como os outros miravam um rodinha tumultuada logo a frente.

E antes que eu pudesse sequer dar um passo, os caras já estavam correndo para o local. Curiosos, parecem um bando de velhas abelhudas.

- Ai, Neji! - ralhou Naruto, como uma gralha - Meu pé!

Que é? Só eu ia ficar sem ver o que era toda aquela confusão?

- Quem se importa com o seu pé, Naruto? - perguntei entrando em sua frente.

Dei uns poucos passos a frente, tendo o máximo cuidado para não esbarrar brutalmente em ninguém. Pelo que pude ver, a confusão era por causa de mulher. Percebi isso de cara, já que haviam uns três caras de um lado, mas haviam cabeças demais para eu enxergar os brigões do outro. Só pude ouvir as vozes. Mas em meio a tantas outras, me surpreendi ao ouvir uma voz de garota:

- E da próxima vez que encostar um de seus dedos nojentos na minha amiga, vai passar a ter trauma de loiras, meu filho, pode apostar que sim!

Espera só um pouquinho aí.

Ameaças.

Loiras.

Barraco.

Amigas indefesas.

E uma voz assustadoramente familiar.

Não, Neji. Relaxa. É a pressão das circunstâncias. Você está sobrecarregado, cara. É perfeitamente normal e compreesivo que você comece a delirar, ter alucinações. Porque as meninas NUNCA iriam desobedecer uma ordem sua. Isso JAMAIS aconteceria! Agora sinta-se um monstro por pensar coisas erradas sobre suas amigas. Como pôde? Sou um idiota mesmo. É óbvio que Hinata, Sakura, Tenten e PRINCIPALMENTE e ESPECIALMENTE, Ino, sob nenhuma hipótese, desobedeceriam uma ordem direta e absoluta sua.

- Ei, mas... é...

Não, Kiba. Não é a...

- Será que estou vendo direito?

Se fosse você, Shino, jogaria esses seus óculos de sol no lixo e providenciaria uns de grau!

- Tinha que ser essa problemática!

Qualquer outra problemática! Menos a mais problemática de todas!

Não sei bem o que houve comigo. Posso apostar que os caras estão em cima de mim falando coisas e mais coisas que eu não consegui - e nem queria - ouvir. É como se tudo fosse desaparecendo ao meu redor e apenas um rastro ficasse para trás. Meu peito inflava, inflava, inflava... Será ainda havia espaço para o ar?

- INOOOOOOOOO! - explodi.

Imediatamente, os olhares das pessoas nas redondezas caíram sobre a minha pessoa e Ino aliviou a tensão em seu dedo indicador esticado na direção do grandalhão com quem comprara briga. Sakura parecia ter perdido todo ar no momento em que me viu, estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Tenten, que estava atrás de Ino e na frente de Sakura, segurava o outro braço da loira e congelou, mas logo relaxou, mas ainda visivelmente assustada.

Pisando duro, caminhei até elas e me pus à frente delas e de costas para o gradalhão, com os caras em meus calcanhares.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Foi a minha voz sair de meus lábios para Sakura sufocar, prestes a se esburrachar no chão:

- Alguém, por favor, dá um jeito na Sakura! - ordenei, como se realmente fosse o chefão da parada. Não precisei nem acabar de falar para Naruto segurar a rósea.

- Sakura-chan! Você está bem? Responda, Sakura-chan!

- Eu preciso de ar... - a garota dramatizava nos braços do Uzumaki - Acho que vou desmaiar... - e não é que ela tocou a testa teatralmente com as costas da mão?

- Não, Sakura-chan! Aguente firme!

Sasuke, como ainda era novato, talvez se espantaria com a cena, mas não nós! Muito menos, eu! Já estávamos habituados às pseudo-crises nervosas de Haruno Sakura.

- Ai, Neji... - Ino começou a falar como se EU fosse o vilão da história - Precisava fazer esse escândalo todo? - olha quem fala - Viu em que estado deixou a pobrezinha da Sakura? - era o que o faltava! Agora são duas atrizes!

- Olha aqui, sua mal criada, - me dirigi a loira com o dedo indicador em sua direção - eu cuido de você depois! Agora, você, Tenten, - agora meu dedo ia em direção da Mitsashi - pensei que tinha um mínimo de juízo! Pensei que havia entendido!

- E eu entendi! Mas não poderia ficar tranquila sabendo que vocês iriam fazer essa loucura! O impulso falou mais alto, não pudemos evitar!

- Essa sua defesa está fraca demais, Tenten! - dei um passo em sua direção, por puro instinto raivoso - Talvez possa pensar em algo muito mais convincente no caminho de volta.

- O quê? - Ino e Tenten perguntaram em uníssono enquanto me direcionava à saída.

- Ótima idéia! - exclamou Sakura em sua recuperação inesperada e passageira, porém pareceu ser ignorada por todos, pelo menos por mim.

- Mas... - tentou Tenten me seguindo - Qual é, Neji? Viemos para batalhar e ajudar vocês!

- Ei, Hyuuga! - Kaname me chamava - Está na hora!

- Só um segundo! - exclamei em resposta para depois parar de andar e me voltar para a de coques - Se lembra do que eu disse? Os garotos seriam suficientes para isso! Será que não entendem que queríamos poupá-las? Protegê-las! E olha só como retribuem: Comprando briga num lugar como esse!

- Quem não entende é você! - a voz dela estava afiada, não como uma faca, mas como uma flecha e eu não podia evitar prestar a atenção depois disso - Somos uma equipe, caramba! Por mais que queiram nos proteger, nós também fazemos parte disso! Nós também queríamos nos certificar de que ficariam bem, e que voltariam à salvo, e ficar trancadas dentro de casa com o coração na mão nunca foi uma opção, pelo menos pra mim, não!

Seja lá o que eu iria rebater, engoli. Não sabia o que falar naquele segundo. Normalmente penso bem rápido e as respostas estão sempre na ponta da língua, mas ela me fez esse imenso favor de ser mais atrevida que muitos caras que conheço. Como se eu não a conhecesse bem. Ino poderia ser a anormal. Sakura, a histérica e Hinata a caixa lacrada, mas Tenten era como água. Transparente! Fui muito ingênuo. Ingênuo? Eu fui legume, isso sim! Burro por pensar que ela ficaria parada. Como pude esquecer dos tempos em que Lee, Tenten e eu éramos crianças e que os outros meninos tinham verdadeiro pavor dela, sempre com seu jeito autoritário pra cima deles?

E após longos segundos, senti meu reservatório de paciência se encher novamente. Só espero que nenhum outro problema seja motivo para seu esgotamento. Espero, de verdade! E um dos motivos para esse reabastecimento de paciência, foi o fato de não ver uma certa pessoa:

- Pelo menos minha prima escuta o que eu digo...

E, estranha e suspeitamente, as meninas se mexeram, cada uma onde estava. Como se procurando por alguma coisa. Ou alguém:

- Quando você diz ''prima'', - Ino fez uma ênfase desnecessária à palavra - refere-se à... qual delas? - ela me olhou com os olhos levemente arregalados e um bico mal feito nos lábios brilhantes.

E naquele exato momento, meu tão precioso reservatório de paciência havia adquirido um furo. Não! Furo, não! Um ROMBO! E de britadeira ainda por cima!

- Me digam que a Hinata ficou em casa... - meus lábios arderam, pois as palavras saíram entre meus dentes totalmente trincados. E minha paciência escapando...

Tenten estremeceu. Ino congelou. E a confirmação de que minha prima não estava, segundo meu ingênuo pensamento, devidamente segura no interior dos altos muros da mansão Hyuuga, foi o fato de todos os ossos do corpo de Sakura transformarem-se inesperadamente em gelatina ou qualquer outra coisa impossível de manter-se de pé. Logo após um gemido muito fingido, é claro. A Haruno faz, mas faz bem feito, isso tenho que admitir.

- Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

- No seu rosto, Neji? - questionou Ino inocentemente.

- E na minha testa? - continuei - Tem algo na minha testa?

- Que pergunta estúpida é essa agora, Neji? - perguntou Kiba.

- Vocês tem certeza? - não desisti e comecei a deixá-los curiosos - Olhem bem... - eu me aproximei um pouco em direção deles, _e não sei bem porque_, mas eles recuavam uns passos - Porque eu acho que tem um ''OTÁRIO'' escrito BEM-NO-MEIO-DA-MINHA-TESTA! - e nesse finalzinho, eu já estava praticamente em posição de ataque, como um leão prestes a avançar no pescoço mais próximo.

- E-eu não vejo nada... - Ino disse, trêmula - E vocês?

- INO!

- Ela estava bem atrás de nós, Neji! - disparou a loira com a voz chorosa - Não sei como pôde se perder de nós!

- Será porque vocês mergulharam num mar de gente? - questionei e meu corpo enrijeceu-se.

- Hyuuga, está na hora!

- Já vamos, Kaname-san! - fora Shino quem o respondera - Neji, temos que ir agora. - o Aburame direcionou-se a mim.

- Vão vocês! - eu disse firme - Vou procurar pela Hinata.

- Não pode ir, Neji, foi você quem aceitou o desafio. - lembrou-me Chouji.

- Está sugerindo que eu batalhe e deixe Hinata andando sozinha por aí?

- Cara, o Sasuke também já desapareceu, se você sumir agora, o grupo perde forças. - argumentava um Naruto ansioso, com um brilho sério, muito raro, no olhar - Não podemos dar esse gostinho para o Hebi, tô certo!

- Batalhamos, e assim que finalizarmos, saímos para procurar os desgarrados. - sugeriu Shikamaru, de um jeito como se seu plano já estivesse confirmado - É o que podemos fazer no momento.

O silêncio por parte deles tinha como finalidade me fazer ponderar, mas eu não conseguia, e nem mesmo queria. Hinata poderia estar em qualquer lugar e passando por qualquer situação perigosa. Ela não conhecia ninguém e estava sozinha. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais me desesperava. Mas eu também não poderia deixá-los na mão. Afinal, fui eu quem aceitou o desafio, mas claro que colocar minha prima em perigo não fazia parte dos meus planos. Sem falar que agora as meninas iriam mesmo participar. Embora eu tenha feito um esforço descomunal para que isso não acontecesse de jeito nenhum. Queria muito poder me dividir em dois naquele momento. Aliás! Queria mesmo era poder multiplicar-me! Se houvessem mais Nejis, Hinata já estaria à salvo, a batalha dos Ninjas ganha, as meninas castigadas e um certo Uchiha à baixo dos cachorros!

E depois de um longo suspiro, veio o decreto:

- Vamos lá, pessoal.

E caminhei em direção ao um Kaname impaciente, a multidão abrindo um círculo bem no meio do galpão e três dançarinos bem ao centro, apenas esperando os Ninjas, que vinham logo atrás de mim.

- Vamos brincar, Ninjas. - convidou Suigetsu quando já nos encontrámos dentro do círculo e as pessoas em volta emitiram sons desafiadores à mim e aos meus amigos.

Eu definitivamente deveria ter trancado as quatro na dispensa!

* * *

GENTE!

Eram para ser duas partes, apenas!

E agora terão de ser TRÊS! D:

Quando pensei no capítulo ''Wanna Play'', eu já tinha planejado separá-lo em duas partes, mas pelo visto, não vai rolar.

Eu sei, eu sei.

Parar justamente quando os Ninjas estão para batalhar e quando há dois membros desaparecidos, é torturante da minha parte!

Mas fazer o que? :D

Esse capítulo nem demorou a sair!

Espero ser mais rápida com os próximos. Inclusive com 'Ice Box'!

Pessoal, quero agradecer pelas reviews e pelo carinho!

Espero mesmo estar agradando!

Por favor, mandem reviews ? *-*

Fico tãããão feliz em lê-las!

E, Misha Yanata, me adiciona de novo! Desculpa não ter aceitado! Talvez, como eu não sabia quem era, devo ter recusado!

Mas ficarei muito feliz em conversar com você! :D

Bem, é isso aí, galerinha!

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo!

Beijos e até a próxima! ;D


End file.
